Ikebana
by MimozaBlooming
Summary: Perseverence and optimism are necessary in both life and love in order to obtain happiness. How will the nineteen year old Hinata reach the perfect balance for herself and those she loves? Hinata centered, eventual NejiHina
1. The Beginning

"I love your art" Hinata whispered to herself, looking at her latest and by far, the most successful creation. Finished just today, with the setting sun. A happy painting; a portrait of a youthful woman, stretching amidst forest blossoms. At her feet - the lilies of the valley gave way to golden crocus flowers; at her navel, the kind and simple daisies crowded gleefully; embracing her elbows - the gentle trusting iris just opened its buds; sakura blossoms crowned her wild brown hair. A joyful painting, depicting spring; a mirror of Hinata's soul. If only she could share this little bit of happiness with somebody who understood. If only she could hear the words "I love your art" from someone other then herself.

"I love your art" she repeated outloud, her thoughts echoing the confession implied in the simple compliment: "I love your heart, I love your heart."

Hinata has always been fond of painting. Ever since little Hinata has discovered that a rendez-vous with nature on a sunny day could restore her strength and hopes, she would spend all her free time beneath an old weeping willow in her mother's garden. There, empowered by her brush and watercolors, Hinata would do her best to capture the beauty that surrounded her. Unfortunately, since free hours were as scarce in Hyuuga household as white crows, her creations were often a better reflection of her lack of practice, rather then of beauty. Feeling that such failures were worthless of the public's eye, Hinata ruthlessly burned them.

Thus, by the age of nineteen, Hinata barely collected a dozen paintings to showcase her spirit. And although proud of the results from an artistic viewpoint (though still mastering realism, she always managed to instill vitality in all the worthy pieces), the more Hinata looked at her collection, the more anxious she became about sharing it. Of the twelve works, 8 depicted nudes.

_I can't help it if the human body is the only beautiful object I can portray credibly, _she grumpily tried to convince herself. The more sensible part of her conscious insisted that the subject matter will be misunderstood by the good majority of the Konoha, especially since her female model has so obviously been herself. _Even ignoring that little bit_, Hinata reasoned, _I definitely don't want to explain why all the male models resemble either Naruto or my cousin. _Glancing at a stormy life-size depiction of Neji (hair flying, eyes ablaze with calculated intensity, the muscles in the jaw tense, his graceful body restricted by a mere fundoshi), training one summer night under the full moon, Hinata sighed resolutely. _Especially my cousin_. She hid her paintings away.

Putting the rest of her artistic material under the floor, Hinata paused at the open fusuma: taking in the sight of her little pond, surrounded by young red maples, Hinata felt the butterflies awaken in her chest. The dying sunset cast purple shadows onto the rippling water, the maples outlining the pond in dim blotches of blaze.

-"Beautiful", she uttered into the summer night. _How utterly, magnificently beautiful_. At such moments, she was eternally grateful to her father for giving her the corner south-west room of the complex. Now only did this room supply a stunning view into the Hyuuga garden, but it provided the necessary environment during the second part of the day: no one came by this part of the garden (unless they were given a tour of the complex, which happened only twice since Hinata's residence there), and the lighting was perfect. Thus, when Hinata wanted to paint something other then nature (another nude, in other words), she did so in the confines of her room. Truly, her father couldn't have picked a better room for her.

Still bubbling over with happiness she always felt when taking in the beauty of nature, Hinata decided to leave the fusuma partially open. The night was warm, and if an enemy passed the heavily guarded fence, a closed fusuma would not save her. Thus resolved to enjoy the warmth of July, Hinata swiftly changed into a creamy silk nemaki that always made her feel pretty, and made a final pause before slipping into her futon. The affectionate zephyr carried the aroma of sweet momo to her pillow; the new born moon pooled its calming silver in her hair. The Hyuuga Household was silent. Content and at peace, Hinata went to sleep.

The next day, Hinata woke up with the first roosters. Brimming with excitement from the freshness of the cool moist morning, Hinata readied herself for the upcoming visit to the Hokage. Already she felt that such a promising day would be much better spent in extended walks through the village forest, but... _since today I will be given a mission regardless of the weather, I should at least be glad for such agreeable conditions._

Clad in her usual scouting gear, long raven hair loosely tied at the low of her back, Hinata briskly made her way through Konoha to meet up with Tsunade-sama. Passing by the Hokage Mountain, Hinata couldn't help but smile at her recollections of all the past years. So many little things have changed. She and her friends had all grown up. She has survived for almost two decades! Hundreds of missions completed. Two large attacks on the Leaf Village repelled. Many alive, yet… too many dead. Of those important to her, whom she often remembered with a wet smile: Jiraya-sama, Shino and Chouji, Gai- Sensei (Lee became hauntingly silent sometimes), even Akamaru. _But_, Hinata reminded herself with stubborn conviction, _the others and I… I must make the most of my days, I _must_ be happy so that _their_ sacrifices would not have been made in vain. _

And she _was _happy. After all, she was kept company by all the others, who remained. She has gained new friends.

Sasuke was found almost three years ago. Although he has returned to the village to restore his clan, he remained as morose as ever. _Still feeling unworthy of all the love he receives regardless of all the pain he caused. Being a coward about facing himself, and putting up a cold front to protect his ego. So silly_, Hinata mused. He quickly was promoted to jounin, and became an ANBU last April, just days after Sakura had turned nineteen.

Sakura (who became close to Hinata around the time Sasuke returned) was now a first class medic nin, and a jounin planning on becoming Anbu in two years. _Hn, Sakura has definitely become one of the most self-sufficient people I know,_ Hinata concluded. Surprising all but her close acquaintances, Sakura has numerously (even publicly) refused Sasuke's proposals to use her as breeding stock._ And finally_, Hinata noted with slight aggravation, _she has started giving Naruto the credit he deserved. How blind Sakura had to be to miss so great of a man._

_Naruto_... Hinata almost laughed imagining his face. Her dear Naruto has calmed down, but just a bit. Just enough to agree with Tsunade to delay his becoming an ANBU until he mastered all the nine of kyuubi's tails. Just enough to stay still and grin, when during their last class reunion one of the village's elders "secretly" announced to their whole generation that in his eyes, there was no better candidate for the next Hogake then Naruto.

Naruto, whose confidence and optimism always spilt over to his team-mates. Naruto, who laughed without restraint and to this day still used silly nicknames to yell for his friends. Her dear, thickheaded Naruto, who realized her affections for him almost a year after they turned into something much deeper then a crush, and much more platonic then Hinata expected. _Which I blame mostly on all those heart wrenching soul exposing midnight conversations during the final Sasuke retrieval mission... After all the embarrassing things Naruto confided in me about... And I was stupid enough to listen to and then comfort him about! _But thanks to this change in her emotions, Naruto became a close and beloved friend. (In addition, he turned out to be a very willing model – Hinata's attic was filled with sketches of Naruto's training_). Plus, he can now continue his pursuit of Sakura undeterred by guilt._ Ironically, just as Sakura became willing to further their relationship, Naruto became too busy to take advantage of her good will. _But I'm sure he'll give Sakura his undivided attention during her upcoming birthday party - the dress Tsunade and I had made – _Hinata paused before entering Hokage's building_ – I wonder if Tsunade is in a good mood today. _Hinata took off up the stairs_, At least her window is still whole. But that does not say much, it's merely 6:30 in the morning. _As Hinata slowed to a stop in front of Tsunade's office, she thought the group present there was too large for such an early hour. _Way too large. [And too diverse to be an ANBU debriefing. _Hinata gave a gentle bow to greet them - Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke replied in kind.

-"Am I last?' Hinata inquired quietly when Sakura came to her side.

-" Yes. Total of seven. All jounin." Sakura chewed on her lip in a concerned way.

-"And of seven, three ANBU. Looks awfully like an out of country mission…" Hinata started to worry, trying to imagine what type of trial might require a team of such advanced level.

-"No doubt A ranked," Naruto piped-in, snickering and rubbing his hands together. _No doubt, he's about to burst with excitement_. Hinata still couldn't understand how Naruto, after all that's happened, could still be so happy about going out to beat the bad guys. Just then the doors of Tsunade's office opened, and Shizune invited them in.

Immediately, Hinata felt something out of place – Hokage's desk was vacant. Tsunade's habitual morning sake sat untouched on the table corner. _Tsunade_…Hinata's heart sank as she saw their leader standing in the very far right corner of the room, hugging herself tensely, looking vacantly beyond the village gates. _You haven't looked this dismayed since the Akatsuki war._

-"That bad, huh..?" said Shikamaru, taking in the atmosphere of anxiety and scratching his head.

-"Troublesome…" approved Lee, sparkling with determination. Like Naruto, he seemed to harbor special feelings for danger.

-"Yes, now listen," snapped Tsunade, becoming her usual self just in time to prevent a duet of boasting from Lee and Naruto regarding the successful outcome of any mission they would ever be required to complete. "We have the following situation."


	2. Stranger no more

Thank you to those who are reading my story!

A bigger thank you to those who take the time to review – I do really need it. If only you tell me which sentences do not flow, what is confusing, anything really – I will do my best to make it better!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was sitting in an old oak tree just outside Konoha gates, as high as her weight allowed. She dangled her feet and hummed a random tune with forced cheerfulness. There were about seven minutes left until her new team would start arriving at the gate. About 21 minutes until their departure, she estimated.

Seven minutes to convince her mind that unnecessary, premature worry was pointless, and 21 minutes to convince her body that her mind was right. Giving up the façade of lightheartedness, Hinata unrolled the mission scroll she was clutching with a sigh, and compelled herself to reread its contents.

Just as Naruto had hoped, the mission was A-ranked. A recent jounin, Hinata has not participated in many of such level. This would be her third.

Usually, Hinata did not fear the outcomes of even the most difficult missions. Typically, her team would gather information to aid Hokage's decision making, or would "clean up" after the decision making took place. Usually, the success of her mission affected a very small amount of people. Usually, the largest entity she was responsible for was her own life.

But not on this mission. This mission terrified her. The outcome of this mission constituted the fates of far too many. In fact, failure almost guaranteed a major war between Leaf and Mist.

"_A certain well known and very valuable individual has requested convoy services from his current residence in Sand to the capital of Mist. He requires four elite guards for his protection for the duration of the trip and his first week of stay in Mist." Tsunade told them this morning, "Four of you will stay close to him at all times. Understand, he must be kept alive at all costs." Tsunade paced across the room and would not look at the ninjas gathered in front of her. "In three weeks the County of Water is holding their second council elections since the Akatsuki war. Our client is one of the currently elected members. Among his main political roles – he is the most respected Water ambassador and he oversees the financial investment into the Hidden Village of the Mist. He is well liked by many of the parliament's members, and his influence is backed up by his wealth, which easily rivals that of the Hyuuga family. He is a keen supporter of the alliance between our countries. Finally, his power allows him to persuade the Mizukage to uphold… more humane methods of ninja training then the ones common to Mist prior to the Akatsuki war. That said, the current balance of power in the council of Water is very fragile. If he dies," Tsunade finally stopped in front of her desk and tried to make her words sink in with her intent look, "before the elections are over, somebody will be elected in his place. If he dies after the elections conclude, no one will take his place for the next five years. In either case, the power will shift to the conservative party: alliances will end, and Mist will become more militaristic and aggressive then ever. So you see" she concluded, "he must NOT die. … Four of you to protect him directly, three for backup. Expect assassination attempts. Shikamaru in charge. Shizune will give you the scrolls. Dismissed", and seemingly on the verge of hysteria, Tsunade gulped down the cold sake in one rough motion, stomped the bottle onto her desk, and stormed out of her own office._

–"_I suppose she hates having to send us. I'm surprised she didn't pick an all ANBU team" Sakura offered while taking her scroll from Shizune. _

_- "Bad timing," Shikamaru replied, reading his own scroll, "as I understand, Kakashi, Genma, Anko, Kurenai and the such have all left just a week ago to an extended mission to aid Rain, Cloud and Lighting in maintaining internal peace. Konoha's best ninja's are spread around the land. Of those left, we're best suited for this mission." Raising his eyes from the paper, Shikamaru took a second to judge his team, "Allright – meet me at 8:45 at the gate – we depart at 9am sharp. Those late will have hunting duty until we get to Suna."_

Hinata did not really remember how her teammates left Hokage's office. Seeing the girl frozen with empty eyes and a troubled expression, Shizune took her arm and asked if she was all right. Shaking herself off the numbing thoughts, Hinata hastily assured the kind assistant that she was as well as ever, and drifted directly towards the village gates. She was already dressed in full gear; there was no reason to visit her house.

And so she sat in a tree for almost two full hours, wishing her worries away. But it was almost time now. She sensed someone approaching, looked – Neji had arrived first.

_Neji – san!_ Hinata realized that, consumed by anxiety, she all but let his presence at the meeting go unnoticed. _Is he back for good then?_ She hadn't seen her cousin in…forever! Possibly since the night she captured his form without permission…According to Hanabi, he had undertaken several extended out-of-country missions. She supposed she was away every time he returned for several days to Konoha. _It seems almost ironic for us to have missed each other_. _The future heads of the Main and Branch clans – strangers. Related by nothing, except blood and residence_. And Hinata has always wanted to fill the space between them with something greater than obligation.

At present, she even did not feel comfortable being alone with her cousin. As much as she wanted to look at him closely, to examine him anew, she stayed hidden among the leaves. _If he asks, which he won't, I can always say I didn't see him coming_. Her cousin was sure to underestimate her – her excuse would be believed. She'd get to see him well enough when the others arrived.

Hinata didn't have to wait long.

- "Oi Neji!" a loud, deep voice announced. _I can't pretend that I didn't hear that_, Hinata smiled, feeling the web of her worries dissolve into the sunlight. _Naruto will be with me. Everything will be fine._ She jumped down to greet her friend.

-"And Hinata!" the blond added with visible pleasure.

-"Naruto, Sasuke," she nodded her replies with a wide smile. "Neji-san," she said quietly, almost timidly, giving him a slight bow. He acknowledged her with a deeper bow, nodded at Sasuke (who replied in kind), and shook hands with Naruto. She knew that Neji had considerably warmed up to Naruto since the Chunin exams (and especially during the war), but the warmth of their handshake implied deep comfort and friendship. Obviously Naruto had seen much more of her cousin then she in the past three years. And when the rest of the team arrived, Neji showed similar attachment not only to Lee (which Hinata expected), but to Shikamaru as well. (Just like she and Sasuke, Sakura was greeted with minimal politeness.)

-"All on time, eh?" Shikamaru sounded slightly disappointed. "I suppose I'll assign duties on the spot, when necessary. Until we reach our destination, we travel together, in checkered pattern. Left column, front to back: Neji, Naruto, Sakura, me. Right column, same: Lee, Hinata, Sasuke. We will decide on actual Team A and B later. Take into account the following schedule when using chakra: today we travel as far and as quickly as we can. We will stop twice for a breather and once for a brief lunch. Day two will bring into the Rain country, where we will proceed slower and more cautiously. We should reach the Caves that evening. Third day we have less distance to cover, but we'll be in Sand – you'll need you chakra to travel. We will not stop in Suna unless we are somehow detained. On the forth day, we are to meet out client in the morning. I will provide each of your with detailed maps and other instructions tomorrow morning. All good?"

-"For now" Neji threw, and Shikamaru chuckled at the Hyuuga's attempt to maintain independence.

-"Once we are at destination, all will contribute to mission plans. Peachy?" He allowed offhandedly, clearly teasing Neji.

-"Quite."

And so, they were off.

They had set up camp just in time. The tents were up, and the fire just ignited when the dying sun dipped below horizon, leaving the navy sky to welcome the moon onto its dark robes. The shadows on the trees deepened, and it became pitch black. The only light spot was a clearance in the tree branches high above, where one could mistake the abundance of stars for an unusually bright cloud cover. Gathering around the fire, the shinobi cooked rice and tea. The night was cool – the fire's heat was welcome. They huddled together; their world shrunk to the lighted parts of the faces, arms, knees. Trying to reacquaint and unify the team, Shikamu proposed a game of Mafia, which was unanimously approved. Hinata hasn't played that game since they were kids, in the academy. It reminded her how much they've all grown.

Who would have thought that Shikamaru had carried cards? _One the other hand, he probably planned this all along_. The game would be fairly short- with seven people; two would be mafia (spades), one - the investigator (kind of hearts), and four innocents (hearts). The chances that Mafia won would be slim, but shinobi liked a challenge. The trick of the game was to be persuasive, careful. Because they were sitting very close to each other, their shoulders touching – the slightest movement or sound would give the mafia away. And if no one was careless enough to move, or let their face reveal their role, then only persuasion would prevent one from being killed.

-"Aaall-righty! The first one to get killed gets the first night shift, which will last two hours. All other shifts are one hour and a half. Second dead – second shift, and so on…Deal?" All agreed to Shikamaru's proposition. The game would be interesting. The shinobi were supposed to be good with poker faces… But those who really were (aka. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru), had proven over and over to be deadly opponents. Any would have made great mafia. _I bet if I'm mafia, no one will ever think so – my face is too naive… And although I suck at acting, simulating innocence wouldn't be out of the ordinary_. And Hinata was right in this self-assessment. After the cards were given out, and the first "game night" passed, she discovered that the mafia consisted of her and Lee. But during the first "game day" Lee was the only one acting out of character: quietly, awfully unlike himself, he did not accuse anyone of being mafia, nor provided any good arguments to prove that he was not one himself. So everyone, and even Hinata unanimously voted for his "death". (Hinata did her best to give a look of mild surprise when Lee's card was shown to everyone.) The next "night", Hinata "killed" Sakura – she was the largest threat; even though she spent less time with Hinata then Naruto, Sakura was observant. She would know that Hinata's surprise was fake. Sakura turned out to be the investigator. _All the better.Hm… Easiest people for me to fool: Neji, then Sasuke… Shikamaru will guess it's me in…two turns, maybe? To confuse him… and to confuse Neji… hm..Oh! _

-"Um… may I say something?" she asked especially timidly.

-"Sure, Hinata, fire away!" instantly allowed Naruto in a very happy way.

-"Sasuke-san, um…I might be mistaken, but…I think I saw you smile a bit when… when Lee was …voted out."

-"I did", Sasuke helpfully acknowledged. She knew he would not conceal his actions. But she could create the wrong interpretation.

-"And…you never smile, Sasuke-san… at least not unless you are content with something…so I think that…you and Lee agreed to get him out immediately… Lee does have some trouble concealing his emotions [Sakura and Naruto rolled their eyes as if that was a large understatement, and that would be inconvenient if you were to "kill" someone he likes…So for you it would be easier to act alone…so when your plan worked, you…" Hinata knew that was not true. Sasuke smiled because he noticed Naruto brushing his fingers over Sakura's hands, and Sakura blushing. Hinata noticed it too. But even if Neji and Shikamaru saw the blond's interaction with the pink haired kunoichi, they did not know Sasuke enough to know that Sasuke supported the idea of a relationship between Sakura and Naruto. (It would especially hard to imagine a supportive Sasuke, since he still tested Sakura on the topic of her old love for him).

But just as Hinata hoped, the remaining players voted to eliminate Sasuke. It was "night" again – she needed to convince Neji that she was not mafia. She needed Neji to vote for Shikamaru first, without her opinions. That's why Hinata needed to do something that Neji would think her incapable of in any context – she eliminated Naruto.

-"It's Shikamaru" _I'm a genius!_ She thought when Neji turned to her.

-"But…how do I know it's not you, Neji-san…?" she continued playing, anticipating his shock, knowing that those out were probably barely concealing their knowing smiles.

-"Trust me on this" he replied.

And thus Shikamaru was "killed". Shikamaru smirked, stretched, looked at his "dead" companions, and started laughing (so what if it gave away their location!). All, except for Sasuke (who just didn't laugh, period), joined in loudly; Lee, coming up to Hinata, clapped her on the shoulder. Shikamaru leisurely overturned his card, and threw it across the fire so that it landed precisely on Neji's lap.

To Hinata's immense satisfaction, Neji's eyes visibly rounded. "Innocent", he mouthed.

-"It was you? The whole time it was Hinata-sama?" the sheer length of his inquiry made Hinata feel like she just beat an army. _That's what you get for underestimating me_, she chimed cockily to herself, trying oh so so hard to maintain her innocent look. Right now she felt positively mischievous. But seeing him surprised at her progress was so satisfying. _I should keep my cover… shouldn't let him on to my character completely_…Hinata plotted, barely stifling giggles.

-"Oh Neji, she got you so badly!" laughter poured out of Sakura and spilt over into the night air, mixed with Naruto's and Lee's mirth, blended with Shikamaru's amusement and Sasuke's impassive approval, filled the darkness with resonance, confidence and comfort. It surrounded Hinata and Neji, pulled them closer, forced them to face each other familiarly. It shoved them onto an unexplored platform of interaction; it broke the walls of habit.

Hinata's triumph over Neji's arrogance was quickly overcome by general happiness. The game was over; he was no longer an opponent. _Not a stranger, either_, it occurred to her. _Perhaps, a new acquaintance_…? And Hinata gave Neji a large, open smile before bidding all good night.

_I missed something_, flashed across Neji's mind, as he watched his cousin retreat. It had dawned to him that all the years he spent ignoring her existence may have resulted in a wide knowledge gap. According to his memory his cousin did not smile so easily – not like this. His memory claimed that his cousin was in love with Naruto – but that fact clearly changed (she appeared rather in control of herself in front of the blond). His memory…his memory was right. _Possibly the girl changed a bit. For the better, clearly_. Her smile was warm. He walked to his tent unaware of the smile that had formed on his lips in reply to Hinata's; of the smile that remained on his face even after his cousin's figure dissolved into the dark.

But his companions noticed, and wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I did not explain the rules for the game described in this chapter.

But if you please, here's a link which explains it wonderfully: http://en. for reading!


	3. Strength

Hey all Hope you're still reading.

**Big request**: if for some reason you do not finish reading the chapter, please tell me why it did not engage you. Constructive Criticism is very important to me! Please tell me what you did not like!

Regarding the fonts:

Italics are for thoughts; mostly Hinata's, sometimes Neji's.

Palatino Lynotype Style - flashbacks or Hinata's extended memories. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her shoulder was gently shaken. Hinata forced herself out of sleep and opened her eyes to a dim figure with Shikamaru's hair. She felt his expectant stare.

-"My shift?" she squirmed her eyes, and pushed her stiffened body up into a sitting position.

-"Uh-huh,"she could hear Shikamaru grinning. "Two thirty to three thirty in the morning. Then you wake up Neji, and he is to rouse all at sunrise. Tonight is rather cold, so…"Shikamaru paused as she got out of her sleeping bag.

-" …I should take an extra sweater rather then make the fire larger, correct?" Hinata whispered back into the darkness.

- "Correct" he grinned.

Hinata watched quietly as the dark mass she knew to be Shikamaru settled on his own sleeping spot, and noiselessly left the tent.

Several steps ahead, around the thick old oak, and she was standing just two feet before a circle of stones that protected the fire. Seven tin cups and a little kettle hid in the shadows at her feet. The nearby stream gurgled loudly in the otherwise deadly quiet.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. Her surroundings were clear of danger. The large deer pack they passed last evening moved several miles north of their camp. The second tent, as unnoticeable to anyone as her own, was located east of her, right amidst that cluster of young pine trees. Animals and insects were long asleep. To her mild disappointment, she saw not a single owl_. Perhaps they find that large field a couple miles due south a much better hunting ground_, she reasoned. _But I was soo hoping to see one tonight_…she wined to herself. _I really need to if I want to do any good with my Shikamaru painting. Perhaps_…Hinata slipped into a sitting position, lightly leaning her back on the oak. Perhaps the owls would humor her, and finish their hunting before she would leave her shift. Deciding that keeping guard duty was always more entertaining with normal eyesight, Hinata loosened the chakra flow to her eyes.

But not before she noticed someone getting up in the second tent. She didn't need to see him at all to know who it would be. Always so silent and solitary, he seemed to find comfort in her companionship. On every mission together, ever since he returned to the village, Sasuke would share Hinata's guard duty.

The first time he was assigned to a joint mission with her team to the Wind country, he proved to be a poor sleeper. On the first night of that trip Hinata has been on her shift for barely an hour when he suddenly appeared on the other side of the fire, intently watching for her reaction.

He must have expected her to be scared. He must not have paid any attention to her while they were traveling, thinking that she had not changed one bit since their first Chuunin exams. After all, she was still very shy, still said very little. She still wanted people to approve of her. But now she was stronger.

_Strength is a relative measure_, Hinata thought of telling him then. He would beat her any day; that was true. Hell, many could beat her any day – Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sakura (if she really tried), Kiba (on a bad day for Hinata), even Ino (on a really really bad day for Hinata). But regardless of her potential physical weakness, Hinata knew she was strong.

Hinata became aware of her strength the day she found out that Jiraiya - sama had passed. (She was fifteen years old.) Upon hearing the news from TenTen (who overheard a conversation near Hokage's office), Hinata wandered about her room, unsure of herself. In all honesty, she expected herself to feel miserable, expected the tears to pour at any second (after all, they poured so easily on many pointless occasions), expected to feel something big and terrifying at hearing such news. After all, Jiraiya, whom she has come to adore so for his kind humorous nature… Jiraiya, who supported her love for painting with such enthusiasm… Jiraya, who taught her to be optimistic in such an important way… (After all, Naruto provided hope because he always thought that one would win. Jiraiya-sama provided hope because he knew that even if one lost, one could get up and be happy for all that was left).

Her favorite sensei was said to be dead. And in all honesty, she didn't feel much. Numb and restless, she rocked slightly on her bed, sucking hungrily on a strand of her hair; stared at some brown dull point on the floor; her empty room. Heard knocking on her door; heavily shifted her eyes from that stupid brown floor to her father, standing in her doorway. He must have wanted to say something meaningful. Something eternal, something to remind her to breathe willingly, to remind her that the inevitable should be overpowered by love for life. He must have wanted to comfort her in his own stiff way, for he walked to the window and turned his back to her, and breathed in.

Feeling like something painful was about be born if she heard him speak, Hinata hastily grabbed her brushes and her paints, clutched her largest canvas to her chest, and fled from him. Fled from her own father, from this familiar house, from her familiar kind garden, from all the people that could comfort her, from all those who would lend her a shoulder, and in doing so would cause her to break.

She wouldn't grieve. _Why should I_, thought Hinata, breathlessly racing up the cliff to the Hokage Mountain. _He doesn't feel dead. So he isn't. He isn't. So I won't grieve. _Reaching the mountain-top Hinata glanced over her village. _He loves it here. If he's not fighting or doing "research", he's always here_. She tore her gaze from Konoha and leaned the canvas against a nearby tree. A heavy sucking weight tugged just beneath her diaphragm. Hinata feverishly found some water, spread the paints and brushes on the grass, and sought release.

Fast, solid strokes to mark his laughing eyes. Thick, furry, confident eyebrows, arched upwards at the corners, as if making fun of her. Eyelids weary and heavy, creased. Around the eyes – laughmarks, fanning out to his temples. Strong and wide, although rather flat - a nose, its shadow falling on his aged cheekbones. From his eyes, down to his square jaws, the red streaks – the never- shed tears, she always thought. His cheeks slightly puffy around his wide absurd mouth, creating permanent lines that make it seem like he is always laughing. Sun burnt skin. Snow-white messy hair, streaked in blue shadows, such a contrast to the experience in his face. Thick and rather short neck, bright red of kimono, and then his hands. Jiraiya-sama's hands, scarred, worn down, hardened, but always kind and reassuring during a handshake. There, so little effort – she instinctively led the brush along the canvas, splashed colors into his eyes and hair. She wasn't even thinking about making him look perfect. Instead, never taking her eyes of the canvas, Hinata threw her memory onto the fabric in rough brush strokes.

-"That's it, that's his eyes. Yes, his smile – right, his tooth is just a bit crooked here, and casts a darker shadow. His nose is redder – well certainly, so much sake is bound to have some effect." Hinata muttered under her breath while painting her sensei. "No, the mark next to his nose is more oval shaped when he laughed – there, that fixed it."

Tense as a tightly wound spring, she did not notice as hours went by. The sun, which was high above her when she started, now was marking five in the evening. At a point, just as she was detailing his headband, Hinata carelessly spilled the water. Suddenly roused from her concentration, Hinata stared at a magnificent depiction of her sensei. _Jiraiya- sama in all his glory_, she shuddered. _Sensei, laughing at me. _The spring of anxiety gave way, and Hinata's eyes blurred.

Looking into Jiraya-sama's aged laughing face Hinata felt. She felt helpless and abandoned, afraid of not seeing her sensei's real face ever again, angry at the world for stealing someone so important to her. She felt and she cried: face still, mouth agape and betraying her quick shallow breaths, salty tears cascading down her cheeks, dripping down her nose, leaving cruel cold stains on her skin. _Why are you always laughing, sensei…? You are dead, sensei, dead… sensei, why are you dead, sensei!?_ Hinata's thoughts danced as if in fog. _Dead, sensei… dead laughing sensei… always laughing sensei…dead but laughing… sensei, laughing even dead…although dead, you are always laughing sensei…_Suddenly, Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, and then… slowly, as if she'd forgotten how to move her face, gave a small pathetic smile.

Standing up as if releasing herself from a heavy burden, Hinata took her painting in her hands and cocked her head.

-"I will laugh with you even now, sensei. I will laugh, as I did before, no matter what." Hinata set Jiraiya's portrait to the ground with a smile that was now determined. "It's a promise." _Thank you, sensei. Thank you for showing me how to always smile. _

-"It's a promise" a man's voice quietly repeated right behind her. Surprised, Hinata spun around and forgot everything in her shock and embarrassment. There, within hand's reach, stood Naruto. And if his presence was not enough to cause her brain function to cease momentarily, his state certainly was. Hinata has never seen Naruto in such condition. His golden hair dull and lifeless, his usually bright eyes dimmed and tired (in addition to wet and bloodshot), his whole demeanor resembling that of a beaten rag doll, Naruto stood there looking at Jiraiya's portrait. Just as Hinata began to realize that she hasn't even breathed since discovering his presence, Naruto slowly lowered himself to the ground and met her gaze. The hurt and plea she saw in his eyes rapidly melted her cocoon of insecurity. Hinata dropped to her knees to see him better, extended her arms to him, and was not at all appalled when he clutched his arms around her waist, buried his head in her stomach and sobbed and sobbed. Treading her fingers through his hair, stroking his broad back, holding him tighter and tighter, Hinata tried to sooth away all his pain through the pressure of her hands. _Like a mother_, she suddenly thought. _I'm like a mother to him._ And for some reason that thought did not discourage her.

Finally, he quieted down, but kept hiding his face in her knees. Hinata decided to try conversation. After all, that is how Jiraiya-sama always distracted her from her worries.

-"Naruto… erm… how long have you been here?" She tried. Naruto took a deep quivering breath, and muffled his reply.

-"Since the early morning."

-"Does that mean that you…um…saw me paint?" Hinata's cheeks colored. Naruto held his breath and guiltily detached himself from Hinata. For a couple of seconds his eyes wondered on the ground, as if he had lost his dignity among the grass. Then, collecting himself, he looked back at Hinata and chuckled apologetically.

-"Yeah…I actually saw you coming from as far as the Ramen shop. I just…didn't feel like speaking to anyone. But then I realized you were painting Ero-sennin, and so accurately… I just kind off got carried away in watching him…become, I guess." Naruto stifled a sob with laughter. When he saw Hinata's expectant stare, he continued. "Aaand then you started speaking, and I was horribly curious, you see – I had no idea you knew Ero-Sennin well enough to be able to paint him like this…Do..Do you…love him or something?" he spat out.

It was Hinata's turn to chuckle. Slightly red in the face, she looked away before speaking. "Like a father" she consented. "He was so kind to me on several occasions." She smiled at the recollection. Naruto listened greedily. "Once, after a visit to Neji, he noticed me painting in our garden. He sneaked in behind me, scared me, and then made faces to make me forget my embarrassment. Jiraiya-sama was the first one who supported my painting. The only one who saw me paint up to that point was father, and he made it clear that training and household duties were much more important then a silly hobby of mine. But Jiraiya sama…" Hinata stumbled, lowered her head, fiddled with her fingers. "…instead of dismissing my painting all together, he criticized it. He.." She looked directly at Naruto. "He told me frogs could paint a better tree then I did!" Hinata confessed, pouting.

Naruto doubled over with laughter. Blushing, Hinata continued, "But because I was so happy that someone finally accepted my doing something that I liked, rather then something I needed to do as Hinata Hyuga, I didn't even get upset at his teasing." She smiled, paused. Glanced back at her sensei's portrait. "Since then, we would always meet here, at the mountain, during his stays in Konoha. I would show him my progress, sometimes talk about my team. He would tease me about my paintings. Sometimes, he told me stories from his life, even his travels with you. But he would always make me laugh." She ended.

-"Hn.." Naruto looked on the verge of tears once more. Visibly holding back, he forced a crooked smile and confirmed, "Yes, he liked it here too.."

Meanwhile, Hinata noticed that the sun began to set. Realizing that she was gone from her house for the whole day without stating her whereabouts, she hastily gathered her materials. Naruto seemed to notice the time as well.

-"I'll walk you home" he offered. After brief consideration, Hinata decided that it would provide an appropriate ending to the satisfying, but strange confrontation.

-"Hai".

On their way back Naruto and Hinata avoided talking about Jiraiya sensei. In fact, both were mostly quiet, welcoming the unexpected comfort they found in each other's silent company. At the gate to the Hyuuga household, Naruto turned to Hinata with a serious face. _It is so rare for him, it's almost funny_, Hinata thought, trying to copy his solemn expression.

-"Arigatou for today," Naruto started "In the morning I felt as if speaking to people has become pointless. No one could say anything of real consolation. Even when I repeated the promise you made with sensei I was unsure if I could keep it. But after….talking to you, I think I'll succeed. I. will. laugh." Naruto flashed his signature grin. "_Your_ words were right, Hinata." His left hand behind his head, and waving his right hand, Naruto started walking away. But just as Hinata placed her painting materials inside the fence and was about to close the gate, blonde hair popped next to her once more.

-" Hinata, about the promise though… Think you could sometimes…help me keep it?" he asked, eyes wide with hope and something so fragile that Hinata, without thinking twice grinned herself, gave him a thumbs up and… "Hai, Naruto."

(Since then Hinata and Naruto often got together to listen to each other's stories about Jiraiya and his infamous adventures. Sometimes, Tsunade-sama and others would also join them. And Jiraiya's memory was full of joyful moments together, laughing, just as he would have wanted.)

And thus Hinata learned of her strength.

After realizing her strength Hinata finally felt capable of living up to her name. A sunny place. Smiling regardless of her failures, Hinata taught herself to be happy about the smallest things: sunlight on dewdrops. The colors of the sky. Smiles on other people. Anything actually about other people. She made it her hobby trying to find beauty in those around her.

Other then the frequent smiling, she guessed her outward behavior did not change much. Before, she was shy and scared and shunned away. After Jiraiya-sama's death, she remained modest and silent; but she loved to stare, to observe, and found pleasure in accompanying her peers to get-togethers, just for the sake of looking at them, and marveling at how wonderful each of them was. She noticed that her smiles resulted in new smiles. She found out that by trying to find the best in all, she somehow projected openheartedness and comfort.

Shikamaru invited her to watch clouds with him and admitted that it made him less lonely to see someone take so much pleasure in his favorite activity. (_I couldn't help being pleased though – such beautiful clouds, on such blue sky, and changing, and light, and beautiful beautiful_ –she tried to explain).

TenTen started to visit the Hyuuga compound for a second reason: not just to practice with Neji, but also to chat with Hinata about her cousin's insufferable nature, the latest missions, and her newest weapons.

Sakura, whom Hinata has always looked up to, saw Hinata in a new light. Possibly because Naruto became so apparently attached to the raven haired Hyuuga, or perhaps because Ino was a poor listener, or maybe because Hinata turned out to be so charismatic – for whatever reason, Sakura started spending much of her time in Hinata's company. After about two months of such close association, Hinata secretly showed Sakura her artistic collection. Sakura stared at the painting of Jiraiya, then stared at Hinata's risqué self portrait (she was dressed in a loosely tied kimono, purposefully exposing her legs – _all because human knees have such fascinating structure_, Hinata tried to protest), compared that with the presented landscapes, and convinced Hinata that she should focus her time on drawing people with as much skin showing as possible. Hinata blushed and chewed on her hair, but in end followed Sakura's advice. And maybe in return, Sakura started confiding in her.

That is how Hinata learned about Sasuke (she paid him no attention during their time in school and as genin). Although Sakura could not tell her much beyond her own love for the man, Hinata concluded that Sasuke was very proud. After all, only a fool or a child could throw away everything for revenge. When Sasuke abandoned his village, his friends and his reputation, he was a child. At the time of Hinata's analysis, he would have been about sixteen years old – almost a man. Certainly he would have doubted his decision. Certainly, he knew the extent of his past foolishness. And still, he was not willing to refocus from revenge to more important aspects. Assuming he was no fool now, only one thing would prevent him from relinquishing his original purpose – pride.

And as Hinata knew, very proud men were frequently also very lonely. _Look at my father, _she frowned. _Or Neji, for that matter._

Thus, when Hinata saw Sasuke just several months after (upon his return to Konoha), she tried her best to ignore his condescending bored look. And although she was irritated that he didn't even consider the possibility of her becoming stronger, she noticed his constant tension. As if he was discontent with himself. Reminding herself that the lack of his acknowledgment would not cause her any unhappiness, Hinata forgot his rudeness. Thus, when he abruptly appeared next to the fire during her shift on the first night of their mission to the Wind country, Hinata was confident in her worth. And thus slightly amused.

_He came to the fire on his own will, even if he can't sleep_, Hinata reasoned, looking at Uchiha intently for the first time. _His glare is a lie._ Hinata took two tin cups, took the kettle of the camp fire, and poured boiling stream water into both cups. Taking a little bag from her travel pouch, Hinata placed a bit of its contents into each cup and stirred with a randomly found twig. Smiling contently, and placing one cup on the ground between her knees, she offered one to Sasuke.

He silently took it and sat down opposite to her. Hinata felt awfully pleased. Smiling widely into the dimmed night, she felt like she could take on all his rudeness at once, and still be unfazed by it.

-"Jasmine, rose petals, and some young mint" He suddenly stated. His voice was deep and metallic, announcing clearly that he was always right. Hinata decided that she could ignore the attitude of his statement, and rather focus on the content.

-" Correct," she grinned, "Do you like it?"

Sasuke looked at her, turned away without changing the expression. Hinata decided not to waste her breath on getting his attention. Returning to her own tea and taking a luxurious sip, she sighed contently and activated her Byakugan. While scanning the area, she noticed Sasuke bringing the tea to his lips, inhaling, taking a long drink, and relaxing noticeably. She returned her normal eyes to him in a questioning gaze.

Sasuke stared back for several moments, before giving her a barely noticeable nod. "Very much" he echoed. And Hinata thought that he truly was a beautiful man when his eyes smiled. _I must paint him_, she considered. _Haha! Maybe in a couple of years after I can be sure that he does not take my staring as an offence._

Now, almost three years after their first night conversation, Hinata waited for Sasuke to leave the second tent and come into the reddish glow of the campfire. Both knew and anticipated the ritual that had developed and perfected itself in all such nights they've shared.

He will have come to the fire and pretended to be bored. She will have smiled, made tea, and offered it to him. He will have, in turn, identified the ingredients.

This time, "It's Shincha" Sasuke declared with a slight delight in his voice. "Your family…"

-" We own a farm in Shizuoka." She answered his badly posed question and waited for the next step in the ritual – his opinion.

-"It is even better then I would have anticipated" He allowed in a bored tone. But Hinata knew by now that when the tea was not to his taste, he did not hesitate to ridicule its bitterness, its lack of flavor, anything that he would find unworthy. In fact, his taste was quite exemplary. She came to value his good opinion. _Father will been ecstatic to know that THE Uchiha favors our signature tea_, she thought, savoring her own cup.

And so they completed their tradition and continued to sit in silence, each bathing their thoughts and doubts in the smoothness of young sencha. Stealing glances at him, Hinata wondered for the reason Sasuke sought comfort in her company. _But really, I can't understand why not Naruto. His best friend, his only loyal supporter, who believed in him from childhood into adulthood, why not share his nights with him?_ Naruto's shift was the one after Sasuke's; while leaving the tent, the blond stumbled upon Hinata, waking her up. Watching the two young men change guards, she noted that Sasuke did not stay at the camp fire. _My best best guess…which should not be true simply because it flatters me too much…is, because I, like Naruto, do not judge his past actions. But unlike Naruto, I do not serve a source of guilt. But does he really need somebody like me to accept him badly enough to sit with me every single time we are on missions together? _As a punishment to the lack of answer to her question, she decided to stare at him openly._ Maybe now he will open his mouth to say something original._

-"You are staring at me"

_Not very original, but a lovely start for a chat. As long as I steer in the right direction._ Feeling encouraged, Hinata bravely started probing the extents of Sasuke's courtesy.

-"Yes, so I am. Does that bother you?"

Sasuke answered quickly, "Not at all". _Ah_, she figured, _He knew the question was coming. He's trying to lead me on. Very well. I'll play your game. But what an uncomfortable question to make me ask_, Hinata thought nervously and bit a strand of her hair.

-" Do you like me watching you?"

Sasuke silently observed the fire. Hinata took that as permission to continue studying him. _That question he did not expect_, Hinata triumphed a little. _Although logically, he cannot answer yet._

Sasuke looked directly at her and smirked_. The forth time I see that expression, _Hinata noted. Finally, he challanged, "Depends. Why do you stare?"

_Perfect, and now, my chance_: "I want to paint you" Hinata forced herself to admit in a hushed voice.

… Although she didn't let herself dream of a positive reaction, Hinata at least counted on a presence of reaction. Instead, for the past half hour, Sasuke had not changed his position or the direction of his gaze. And determined to hold her ground, Hinata has stared on into his eyes the whole time. (However, she was almost sure that she would need to wake up Neji in quarter of an hour.) Right when she had almost given up and glanced at her watch, Sasuke opened his mouth, and sharply threw "That is an improper answer to my question", and somehow his stare became even more pointed.

She had angered him. _He clearly didn't see that coming. _Hinata would have been amused if she didn't know better then to trigger Uchiha's insecurities. And he was always insecure when not in absolute control of the situation._ But this was bound to happen at some point. (He does plan to have a wife, neh?) Is he asking for an explanation? Must I really chew everything out for him to make him trust me_, she pondered, slowly blushing.

-"Your facial features are… very engaging from an… ah..artistic viewpoint," She offered. "I would like to paint you, but I suppose you wouldn't let-me-so-i-just-tried-toMemorizeThem" Hinata tried to condense her explanation to a single breath. Any more, and she would certainly die of embarrassment. _Just wait, two more seconds and his condescending self will win over, and he'll smirk and say something stupid like, 'So I am irresistible', and then I'll have to beg Neji to take over the post earlier then scheduled._

-"You cannot paint me".

Hinata tensed her jaw and tried to make her brain process his last remark. Overload. "What?"

-"You cannot paint me" Sasuke repeated.

Something was off. His face was a stony as ever. His eyes just as bored. But his voice was somehow piercing, someone on the edge, and straining to discern him Hinata knew rather then understood that Sasuke wanted her to deny his statement.

-"I can. I can paint…"and suddenly she recognized his insecurity, "you…I can, I promise." She even smiled, "Just give me time to _see_ you.. to see _you_ first."

And slowly, unsurely, as if trying on a new fashion line of kimono, Sasuke's mouth tried to convey the smile behind his eyes. _A ghostly grimace_, she thought. _He will need a lot of work on that before the world can see his smile. _Hinata thought he would look even better with a smile.

_But Jiraiya sama, are you not proud of me? You didn't know him at all, but Sasuke will be laughing with you too._

Neji was lying in his tent, Byakugan activated. He was a light sleeper and was awake ever since the Uchiha had left their tent for the second time. He had watched his tent-mate and his cousin communicate in a strange manner: not intimate in any fashion, but very familiar, very comfortable, as if they did not need words to fill the distance of silence. As if they had known each other since childhood, which they didn't. He was sure that their acquaintance could not have lasted for more then two and a half, three years.

There was nothing special in their dealings: no exchange of any kind, nothing suspicious. Meaning that Uchiha had joined his cousin only for the benefit of her company. That in itself was strange. According to sources, the Uchiha was either busy, training or with Naruto. He rarely approached women. He never approached women to drink tea.

Hell, what women? The guy was so morose and expressionless that the more Neji observed him, the more he was convinced that the Uchiha had lost a big chunk of his soul somewhere amidst revenge and the war. They had spent the whole last day in each other's company, and Neji had yet to see Uchiha speak or smile or show anything other then indifference.

They were coming to the tent. To get him, no doubt. His cousin activated her blood-line limit; she would know he was watching them.

-"Neji-san, please get up. Good night, Sasuke" he heard her whisper just outside the tent fabric. While getting out of his sleeping bag, he heard the tent flap open.

-"Good night," the Uchiha spoke in a low voice as he stepped over Neji to his own spot. Neji felt bemused. _'Good night', huh? He tells her 'good night' while stepping over me without a 'sorry'? He tells her 'good night', even though the bastard did not demonstrate the slightest bit of politeness since yesterday morning? What's with all this exclusive treatment_? He was about to question his cousin regarding the matter, but a single look at her stopped him. The girl was extending him a large button down woolen sweater.

-"It is cold, Neji-san, please take it. It should fit, and you can give it back when you wake us up at sunrise." She looked at him with such genuine concern that Neji took the sweater without resistance. He even forgot to wonder whose it was.

She rewarded his cooperation with a wide warm smile, and for the second time in ages, Neji smiled back without knowing.

-"Night, Neji-san". He silently watched her leave out of the corner of his eye, before proceeding to the camp-fire. _Perhaps the Uchiha couldn't help it._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for sticking with me thus far!

Again, reviews/critisism is greatly appreciated!!


	4. Discoveries

Hi all! Thank you for reading, and please review!

And, my semester is starting to pick up in speed and difficulty – but I'll try to be consistent with chapter posts nonetheless. Hopefully, one a week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the second day of their trip, the shinobi neared the border of the Wind. For several hours already the surrounding forest was populated mostly by pines and was significantly thinner then that of their Konoha. The ground became a mix of sand and clay, and all but lost the rich and fertile dark brown color. Thus, when a small island of oaks hinted at water, they decided to enjoy the last of the real forest before entering the Country of the Wind. With the pretext of early lunch, the team stopped under the shade of a particularly large oak tree, closer then a hundred feet to a river.

Neji and Lee were asked to scout the area; Sakura and Sasuke were put in charge of getting food together. Shikamaru took it upon himself to gather the wood for the fire, thus leaving Naruto and Hinata without a task.

Naruto quickly attached himself to Sakura, helping her set up the campfire. And when Hinata, finding her lack of duty awkward, offered help, Naruto shooed her away with pleading eyes and winks. _Well, seeing how Sasuke left to hunt, _I_ surely _would_ be a fifth wheel_, Hinata supposed, leaving the blond and pink-haired shinobi to themselves.

Deciding to refresh herself, Hinata searched for an opening in the river-side shrubbery, and soon was within reach of water. Crouching on the gray warm boulders, she submerged her arms to her elbows into the cool stream and sighed contently. Truly, it was becoming too hot. And they still had a couple of hours until they reached Wind's borders. _How unbearable will it be in the desert!_ she began to wonder, but quickly halted that thought for fear of melting prematurely. Instead, focusing on the pleasures at hand, Hinata washed her neck and face, trying to remind her skin that sweat was not the only liquid in existence. Giving into temptation, Hinata kneeled onto her knees and shoulders, clutched the surrounding grass into her small fists, and ….slowly… lowered her chin… then her face…and then the whole of her head into the clear water. Feeling well balanced, she opened her eyes, and shifted her head to see as much of the stream as she could.

Individual sand particles shone in the sunlight and jumped over small rocks at the river's bottom. Several lilies took root just beneath the bolder to her right. Young carps, the biggest no longer then her pinky, strained to swim again the current, their silver sides – like shimmering ripples under the surface.

Hinata was exhilarated to witness such wonders. Greedy to see more, she activated her Byakugan and… almost fell over.

Sasuke was sitting on her left in the lotus position. His perfectly indifferent face was turned to her inconveniently positioned bottom. Jerking out of the water, Hinata tried to smooth her drenched hair in what she hoped was a graceful gesture. Pointedly looking away, she wished he would pretend not to have witnessed the Hyuuga heir in such a compromising situation.

And as if by divine grace, Sasuke was all politeness.

-"I was hoping you could take a look and tell me which would be the best locations to fish. I _am_ in charge of lunch today," he reminded her when she composed herself enough to glance at him.

-"Oh..Just..less then a half mile upstream there's a widening to the river. The older fish seem to prefer the depth," Hinata mumbled, felling awfully stupid and tense. Focusing her eyes at a nearby lily bud, she kept hoping Sasuke would leave her alone to mope in her shame. Distractedly, she reached a rock's surface and traced a picture of an open lily with her wet finger. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the fading image.

-"Should I, perhaps, model for you in that spot?" He inquired in a passive voice, "I imagine the color of the water there would complement my complexion."

Stunned, mortified at his mention of her hobby, Hinata blushed a completely new shade of red. Forgetting how to produce sounds, she could barely force herself to look him in the eye. Yet once she perceived Sasuke's expression, Hinata immediately cooled down. His usually frozen face wore a new mask. Sasuke's mouth was pressed into a thin line; the muscles of his cheeks tensed; his right eyebrow arched in a questioning manner. _So now he's laughing at me, is he? Hmk! I suppose then Naruto sees this expression often_, Hinata thought, _That… high and mighty... superior… I-allow-all-to-bow-to-me expression. _And still feeling slightly put out, Hinata dropped her hand into the water, stemmed chakra to her palm, and willed the water to shower her offender.

She had splashed him!

Hinata's boldness took Sasuke by surprise. For an instant, shock reflected in his widened eyes, and it was Hinata's turn to suppress laughter.

-"Beware Hyuuga, next time I will not hesitate in my retaliation," Sasuke threatened, but even his discourteous choice of words could not conceal his friendly disposition.

Neji has watched their exchange in fascination. Arriving at the river right before his cousin had sprayed the Uchiha, he stayed in case of a negative reaction on Uchiha's part. Instead, his morning speculations were affirmed. He was wrong about the Uchiha – the fellow did have a human side to him. The sharingan user just happened to show it to a small amount of people. What Neji still could not embrace was the notion of his cousin being included in that exclusive group. Moreover, if he relied on his latest observations (and his observations were always accurate)…if Naruto could be called the president provocateur of Uchiha's humanity, then the Hyuuga heir was the executive assistant. Truly, such a change in Uchiha in his cousin's presence was unforeseen – of all people, his cousin! The weak, shy, stuttering child… But quickly Neji reminded himself that he has not seen her for over two years. That she had fooled him completely the evening before. That the title of a jounin reflected on her physical abilities. That her sunshine smiles revealed confidence, something she rarely possessed as a child.

It was foolish to underestimate her.

Thus, resigned to watch the Main branch's older daughter more closely on this mission, Neji allowed himself to continue his observation.

The Uchiha had left. Neji expected his cousin to follow him, but she stayed. He watched as she worked her hair into a loose thick braid. She leaned forward a bit and seemed to observe her reflection in the water.

She did that for an awfully long time, Neji thought. He had almost convinced himself to leave, but then he saw his cousin cross her eyes and try to reach the tip of her nose with her tongue. _She still does that? Even Hanabi stopped when she turned twelve. _Hinata squashed her nose down and visibly strained to connect it to her tongue; amused, Neji shook his head._ A futile attempt. Only the talented are capable, _he thought with mild pride. And as if to prove his point, Neji licked the tip of his nose without any visible effort. (One may rest assured that if Hinata saw the feat, she would have been jealous.)

She had stopped making faces, and Neji still watched.

Thinking about it, his cousin's face was rather uncharacteristic of a pureblood Hyuuga. _Not at all like Hanabi, or her father_. Although of pale skin, she did not possess the high and sharp cheekbones, or the wide mouth, or the thin eyebrows, or the straight nose. She looked… much softer. A slightly celestial nose, moderately full lips, thicker and longer eyebrows, and very large, widely opened eyes. Long eyelashes. She smiled, revealing a dimple of her right cheek.

Neji continued to stare.

Her wet hair stuck to her porcelain face; a lock embraced her round cheekbone in a gentle caress. Her skin was still flush from embarrassment. The sunlight reflected of the water and lit her complexion with the warm colors of a sunrise.

The longer Neji watched at his cousin, the clearer he understood that he had not really looked at her during the past two days. And the longer he looked at the kneeling girl, the more it occurred to him that his cousin possessed exquisite beauty. The kind of beauty that was often masked by charm; the kind which blossomed only for an attentive spectator; the kind that stole your breath when you caught a glimpse of it unprepared. _The kind that mother had when she was happy, _Neji remembered his father's words. Neji felt slightly shaken. He has wanted and waited to encounter such beauty, but never expected to find it in his cousin. _Not my cousin, not…Hinata-sama_.

He did not tear his eyes away from her when she stood up and stretched with a luxury of a sleepy kitten; kept watching as she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist. His gaze traced the movement of her figure: as she made her way through the bushes, away from the river, toward a rising wisp of barely visible smoke. _Smoke?... Lunch! I had forgotten to report to Shikamaru!_

And deciding that his unforgivable distraction must be amended for in some manner, he took off to scan the area once more.

Upon his return, Neji found the rest of his teammates cozily sitting around a professionally constructed campfire. Munching on a fish tail, Lee pointed Neji to his share of food – a large bowl of rice and fried fish, situated close to the flames to keep it warm. All the others have finished eating. Nodding his thanks, Neji noted that Naruto was making progress.

Sitting thigh to thigh with Sakura, he was complaining about the lack of ramen. Delighted with his childishness, no doubt, Sakura reached out and affectionately straightened a crown of flowers on his golden head. (Neji noted the delicacy and taste with which wild forget-me-nots intertwined with young daisies – the colors suited the blond perfectly). Naruto reddened, and Sakura laughed so hard that her own daisy crown fell off her head. Naruto picked it up, smoothed the large grown flowers into place, and gently placed it back onto the pink hair. Suddenly shy, Sakura turned to Lee for salvation.

Determined to feign ignorance, Neji squeezed himself between Shikamaru and the Lee, ending up directly across of his cousin. _That was not on purpose_, he protested, trying to assure himself that having the opportunity to look at her directly (and without an excuse) did not please him in the slightest.

Blaming his curiosity on curiosity alone, Neji liberally observed his cousin finish another daisy crown. Like Sakura's, this one contained large adult flowers, but every three blossoms were followed by a young fern leaf. Tying the flower chain into a circle, the Hyuuga heir offered it to the Uchiha. Neji concealed his surprise when the sharingan user bent his head and let Hinata place the flowers onto his dark locks.

Sasuke probably would not have been so obedient had he known in advance that Naruto and Sakura both found the sight of their emotionless friend draped in forest greens unbearably hilarious.

-"Oi, Sasuke! You look like a fairy!" Naruto screamed, scaring off the birds in the nearby bushes.

-"So true!" Sakura piped in, "An emo fairy, but a fairy none the less!"

-"Yes, Sasuke – show us your mysterious power – make the baka shut up" Shikamaru chuckled, clearly adding the fuel to the fire.

-"Arigato, Hinata" Sasuke nodded quietly before taking the crown off and attaching it to his bag.

-"Hm" she accepted, looking at the Uchiha with unconcealed fondness.

_Really, every time he is nice to me I feel so accomplished. For what it is worth, I will be a good friend to him_, Hinata thought, moving again towards the Wind's border with her team_. I think I know how to paint him now. Him and Naruto_. And she imagined two men standing together, one as bright as the sunshine, another as serene as the moon on the eve of a storm, with flowers in their hair.

Hinata's team had stopped for the night in a strategically located cave, frequently used by the Konoha shinobi in their trips to Suna. It provided good protection against the sand storms. Although its ceiling hung low, the cave was deep enough to accommodate all seven of them.

To pass the time till sleep, the shinobi decided to train. Four could fight, while the three others watched the eternity of sand for danger.

During her turn to spar with Sakura, Hinata managed to twist her ankle. And as expected, Shikamaru forgot his laziness and caution and yelled at the girls for jeopardizing the mission. And as expected, Lee did his best to restrain Naruto from hurting Shikamaru for being rude to his female friends. And, as expected, Neji quietly observed from the sidelines, ready to mediate the conflict if the tensions escalated.

And only Sasuke unexpectedly kneeled by Hinata, rolled up her blue pants, felt her ankle for any bone damage (concluding that the injury was merely a sprain), and bandaged her ankle with unforeseen gentleness.

Neji thought that hers was the most fragile looking ankle he had ever seen.

Hinata winced and blushed. Shikamaru cooled down and revised their plans: they left Konoha on Wednesday morning. They would not reach their destination by tomorrow: with Hinata's ankle they were lucky to reach the Hidden Sand Village by Friday's nightfall. They would proceed to their destination Saturday morning. Sasuke would summon two messenger dogs: one to warn Suna of their unexpected visit, the second to notify their client that they would arrive at their designated meeting place Saturday at noon. Lee would take the first shift tonight. Concluding the briefing with a trademark "troublesome", Shikamaru went to sleep first.

The shinobi shuffled into the cave after him, Naruto appeasing the fuming Sakura, Sasuke helping the injured kunoichi climb the jagged rocks.

Every kind action on Uchiha's part caused Neji to feel more vigilant. _It's one thing to be unnaturally human with her (anyone would after she smiles like sunshine and looks at them like a sweet doe) –but it's completely different to be unnaturally human AND gentlemen like! What the HELL does he want?_ He could not think of a sensible reason for his growing suspicion towards the sharingan user. But Neji was used to trusting his intuition.

Word of gratitude passed between the Uchiha and Hinata. Neji sat at Hinata's side and watched her eyes look upon the Uchiha in a naïve trusting way; watched her exonerate Sakura and thank Sasuke with stunning whole-heartedness; watched her chew shyly on a strand of her hair when Naruto complimented her tai-jutsu form.

Neji watched Hinata and did not even realize that somewhere below his diaphragm his feeling of cautiousness had solidified. From that moment on, Hinata crowned the list of the Main branch Hyuuga he would protect willingly.


	5. Good people's warmth

Hi to all! Thank you for reading this chapter!

To those who have been waiting for this post, thank you so much for your patience! I hope I won't disappoint!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grateful for the sinking sun, the team entered Suna as anticipated – on Friday's evening.

Everyone felt drained. A run through the dunes of the Wind was very different from a run across the fields and forests of the Fire. Even Shikamaru and Neji, each of whom had spent a considerable amount of the last two years in Suna, felt defeated by the sand.

Sand was everywhere. It filtered into their hair, wedged inside and behind their ears, hid in their clothes and beneath their nails. They breathed in its heat and tasted the crisp copper favor on their teeth. With the smallest gust of wind the red dust blinded them and stuck to their moist skin. It felt heavy and controlling on their eyelashes, it smelled like hopelessness and looked like solitude. The ochre vastness surrounded them, consumed their senses, and reminded them with unwelcome clarity that in the battle against nature, they were at each other's mercy. Sand has shrunk their world to the immediacy of companionship.

Even as they were registering their arrival with the guards positioned inside the passage way between the Suna's protective cliffs, Hinata felt the unspoken support of her six team mates. They had been so understanding and patient with her (and her twisted ankle); had not reprimanded her at all (save Shikamaru's initial reaction). She had run with them through the pitiless emptiness of the desert, and felt more native to them with every step.

She was quite fine, really. A bit of extra chakra and all she had to bear was pain. She had been careful so far, and no additional damage was done to the ligaments. She had been with many a group that would ignore such minor, even miniscule injuries; especially since it was carelessly inflicted. Most shinobi she knew would expect her to perform perfectly regardless her condition – they would expect her to bite the bullet rather then become a hindrance. They expected that from her, and she expected it from herself. That's why her face projected calmness, even though the constant use of Byakugan made it hard to keep fatigue from controlling her expression.

That's why she noticed their care.

Sasuke was running slightly closer to her then in the two previous days, as if ready to catch her should she be in need of saving. Every once in a while Neji activated his bloodline limit and gave a barely noticeable nod, after which her teammates' aura brightened. She could see them restraining their pace to accommodate hers. With every attentive act, Hinata felt that her team became her own. Naruto, and Sakura, and even Sasuke, had been her own for some time now, but the others… The others were now more than comrades, more than pleasant acquaintances. She still didn't know them – Shikamaru, Lee, Neji – but she _knew_ them. As if she had known them since before she was born, as if she had always loved them as she loved all good people. Her team mates were good people. It felt so free, so easy to be around them. _Screw the world_, Hinata thought every time she remembered the dangers of the mission, _I'll bring them back safe_.

But they were so drained. Drained from the extensive chakra use; a necessary cost of running on the sand firmly. Drained by the cruel sun's heat and the strict rationing of water, something that was easily acquired in their home country. Drained by the open desert spaces, which felt very imposing and wary to the ninja who were so used to the cover and comfort of the forest. It felt very good to be inside a village again. Just being surrounded by the round, almost windowless houses, gave them a jolt of final energy.

Shikamaru proposed looking for lodging at Gaara's. Most were so relived that their host did not have to be a stranger that no one, not even Sakura and Hinata (who often smiled knowingly in such instances), thought of implicating Shikamaru for his obviously selfish reasons for picking the Kazekage. Of course, of course - Gaara's large house would certainly be able to accommodate a party of seven uninvited, but always very welcome, shinobi of the Leaf. But then, there was also Gaara's sister.

Hinata's team sped after Shikamaru from the gates to the opposite side of the village, where their leader took a sharp left turn right when the Kazekage's headquarters came into view, and stopped in from of a two story building.

Hinata somehow managed to trick her body into feeling energized while she kept running, but with the end of motion came the end of self control. Succumbing to the sudden wave of exhaustion, Hinata watched in a daze as Shikamaru knocked and Kankuro opened; as Temari appeared, all smiles at the sight of the shadow user, and invited them all; as Gaara appeared out of nowhere and shook Naruto's and Lee's hands, promised to join them after dinner and disappeared. Feeling slightly outside her body, Hinata watched as Sasuke brought her a glass of water, and then followed Sakura into the kitchen. She felt only mildly interested at the friendly, familiar greeting Neji shared with Kankuro. Her brain barely registered that Temari spoke to her and began to lead her to the second floor, into a guest room.

At some point on the stairs Hinata's ankle voiced its final, and the most painful yet, protest against such extensive and merciless maltreatment on behalf of his owner, and twisted again.

"Mmm!" Hinata stumbled, barely catching herself right before her the ridge of her nose crashed into a stair. _Oo, that was close_…Hinata felt wide awake from the adrenalin rush. _Stupid foot! I have no chakra to give you_! She knew that a stretched ligament could not be healed, but at least it could have had the manners to try and give her minimal discomfort. But noo… ever her feet were against her. _That's exactly what I need, body – a rebellious limb even before the big important mission has started_! But Hinata didn't get the chance to finish the pep-talk with her mutinous physical self; Temari gripped Hinata's wrists, and transported the injured girl to the guest room.

-"You must be terribly tired… We take dinner very late, and we weren't expecting you, and we have nothing prepared," Temari's tone was so apologetic that Hinata had to restrain herself from hugging the woman. "..you could take a bath, and maybe squeeze in a nap, and something should be ready by 22:30."

-"I am exceedingly grateful for your hospitality," truly, Hinata could not remember the last time she felt this happy to have a comrade in a foreign place. "I'm sure my team mates feel the same. Please don't inconvenience yourself on our behalf."

-"Oh, no, it's a pleasure! I'm… really glad you all came by" Temari smiled with quiet happiness, and Hinata thought she could see her own mother in the young woman's face.

Temari left, and Hinata proceeded straight to the bathroom. It was a large room with a traditional deep square wooden bath. It was already full of warm water. Two simple white kimonos were folded at the side. _I suppose Sakura will be sleeping with me_, she noted and decided that she liked that much better than having the room all to herself. She undressed, spread her jacket on the floor, folded the rest of her garments neatly atop the jacket, trying to keep the sand off the clean floor. The bathtub will be a pain to clean after her, but perhaps the Sand residents were aware of that. She was still surprised to see such a lavish tub in the village; she was sure that the water was scarce. But if they went out of their way to be exceptionally hospitable to the Leaf ninja, she would make the best of it.

The warm water enveloped her whole, numbing the aches in her feet, soothing the ache of her back (which she didn't even realize she felt). Hinata dipped below the surface, eyes open, hands working through her hair to get the sand out. The light, coming through the water surface in distilled waves called to her memories. Why did the blond headstrong woman remind her of someone she barely remembered?

Her mother died several months after Hanabi's birth. Because of the time gap, Hinata never thought to blame her sister for her mother's passing. She understood later that her mother died of a weakened body. Her mother's body was weak, she realized. Not like her mother's character – perhaps the strongest she had known, if only she could have known it at such a young age. Hinata couldn't remember her mother's face, not really. But she remembered her laughter, the way her mother played with the household dog, the way her mother did not sound unhappy even before her death. Her mother was something peaceful and resolute in the beginning of her childhood. _Perhaps that's why Temari looked like mother – it's the undercurrent of strength and joy… My mother was really in love with father then_… Funny, she couldn't remember a single occasion when both her mother and father were present. But perhaps he was busy. After all, the childhood of her generation was a time of Konoha's revival. Perhaps he was busy. But then Hanabi was born, and her father seemed to hang around almost constantly.

Her father and her sister… Had she been foolish in her impressions of them… For the longest time, she was blind. For the longest time, she felt estranged to them.

Hanabi was nothing like Hinata. Boisterous, loud, always a hundred percent confident in her opinion, Hanabi was the most difficult person Hinata ever dealt with. When Hanabi was little, she easily voiced her discontent with screaming and crying. Yes, Hinata cried when she was little – but always quietly, pitifully, trying to hide from the world. Hanabi cried as an announcement. She would be so loud, so unbearable that her father found it easier to give in rather then fight the child. After she had stopped crying all the time, Hanabi resorted to hysterics to stand her ground. Hinata could not believe that this child was Japanese; it seemed impossible that she was also a Hyuuga. The Hyuugas excelled at self-control – Hanabi seemed to lack even the mere understanding of the concept. Hanabi was headstrong, selfish, unwavering – not once had Hinata been able to reason with her younger sister. But Hanabi was also amazingly fun to be around with. She loved to fight, to argue; she did not shy away from people and found it easy to touch them. She loved company, and often gathered as many people as possible to showcase a new trick she learned.

For the longest time, Hinata was sure that her father loved Hanabi more. She pretended it did not bother her. But every time she saw her father play-fighting with her sister, and every time he praised the younger Hyuuga, and every time he chastised Hinata for being weak, she felt more and more distant from her closest family. There were times when Hanabi would publicly blame Hinata for something she did herself, and after Hinata received the punishment silently, Hanabi would appear in her room and try to act nice. But Hinata was still young herself and did not realize that her sister was looking for forgiveness, for comfort, for attention. So she shunned Hanabi, telling her that she could not be nice to someone who just hurt her.

But Hanabi was becoming older. Her tantrums were becoming quieter, and her ways – more cunning, less obvious. She started listening more. At some point, Hanabi started telling Hinata about her days, the people she saw, the boys she liked. Once in a while, Hanabi would crawl into Hinata's futon and hug her tightly, and the sisters would sleep together until the morning. Sometimes they would talk about their mother. Sometimes about Neji. Sometimes Hinata would admit to Hanabi how much she liked it when Hanabi was happy and sweet and with her. And life at the Hyuuga compound became easier.

Once, Hinata was required to attend a council event, and procrastinated in finding a proper kimono. It was Saturday evening, and all the shops had closed early. Fearful of her father's anger, she returned home to find a lovely kimono folded on her bed. It was not one of hers… and it was absolutely beautiful. Hinata had not encountered such craftsmanship and taste in many clothes. When she was walking to the meeting location, Hinata noticed a happy childish face watching her from around the corner. At times, nobody was kinder then Hanabi.

When Hinata was almost eighteen years old, she had decided that it was silly to be jealous of her father's attachment to Hanabi. It was silly to be merely polite to her father… she loved and feared him. Well… she was not afraid of him, per se. But another severe look, another denial of the love she craved from him seemed too painful. She was afraid of being rejected… Her father was a proud man; she could not embrace him if he did not initiate the gesture. She was so used to following his rules around the household that she didn't even think of showing affection without being somehow permitted first. But she was coming into an age when the affectionate displays stopped, even if they never really had started for her. Soon, she would have to preside over the household beside her father. She wanted to talk with him so often, but never knew where to start. She didn't know her own father. It was silly to be so distant.

The day she had turned 18, he had given her a photograph of her mother, himself, and herself as a young girl. She wasn't sure whether to be thankful for the gift or angry that he had withheld it for such a long time.

-"We look happy," Hinata told her father, trying to communicate to him that she appreciated the present very much. "But mother…she looks ill…"

-"Yes," her father said evenly after some time, "your mother… was very weak. Just like you."

For the whole of that night, Hinata thought she had hated her father. She was not weak! What did he know, and even if she was, her mother was not. How could he say something like that, when her mother wasn't there anymore, and on her own birthday! The arrogant, cruel man, why couldn't he have said something normal, something nice, why couldn't he have just hugged her and smiled, and then she would forgive him everything, forget all the pain he inflicted by doing nothing, forgive him and be content?! Why did her father have to be a Hyuuga, and the head of the main branch at that? Oh, why couldn't she have a friend in her father? He wasn't all that old, and she wasn't stupid, surely there were things they could talk about, things they could laugh about… Why was he so reserved with her now, but looked so alive in the photograph?

The photograph… She gazed upon the two young people and their child through a cloud of tears. Who were these people? Oh, how she wished to know them! The sickly, but happy looking woman with long brown hair and transparent, but rather dark eyes, who held her girl so carefully and firmly, and gazed up at her husband with such tenderness… The young man with a smooth and untroubled, almost idiotically blissful face, whose right arm was wrapped around his wife's waist and left hand supporting the child, whose eyes were watching his young daughter with love. She wished to know them so badly… How could her father be so… perfect then and so cold now? He clearly loved her mother, and rather obviously adored her as a child… She must have been 3 or 4 at the time the photograph was taken… Hanabi was born soon afterwards, she supposed…

She was sure her father had loved her mother until the very end. Perhaps it was her death that changed him so… But then Hinata could not understand why his affectionate side was open to Hanabi, but not to her…Perhaps Hanabi reminded her father of his deceased beloved… Perhaps Hinata was too different…Perhaps Hinata signified pain and loss….

But, there was no point in crying over this now… Her father had become an unreachable stranger, and hadn't she gotten used to that during the last oh…10- 11 years? She should not expect anything new from him. She should just try to improve their relationship by ignoring the fact that they almost lacked a relationship. _Oh, stop wallowing in self-pity! Go wash your face and go to sleep. Nerve-wracking shouldn't be a hobby_… Hinata still clutched her family photograph as she made her way into the bathroom. _And come on, there's a bright side: you have Hanabi, and many great friends – Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke (maybe)… Perhaps this should be enough_. She lit a small candle next to the bathroom mirror and after splashing her face with cold water, took a look at her face.

_Perhaps I'm wrong_. Looking back at her was a younger variation of her mother. Not as skinny, and not as happy looking, but with a very strong resemblance. If Hinata ignored her hair and eye color, if she made the bags under her eyes a slightly darker shade of purple, if the tip of her nose was just slightly pointier, and her lips just a tad thinner – she could have been her mother. _So alike_… The woman in the photograph looked prettier, more sophisticated. Hinata face was more childish, what many would call cute. But Hinata was certainly her mother's daughter. She understood now that Hanabi was a better reflection of her father. Maybe that's why he loved her better. _Stop! You're being stupid and childish again! You must be missing something_… She was. What did her father say – oh yes, that she was as weak as her mother. Her father loved her mother; he could not have really thought she was weak, not truly weak. He had meant something else then. Her mother was ill then, often ill perhaps; could that be not referred to as weak? Weakness of the body… and not because one did not have the potential and the will, but because the body was inherently weak… Just like her own – how often did a silly evening breeze give her colds?

_I'm like my mother_, she thought vehemently, feeling like she was about to arrive at some big important conclusion, something that would change everything, change everything for the better. _My mother died because her body was weak… He always told me I was weak and forced me to train harder_… She had always thought her father chastised her with disgust. She now realized it was fear. Her father was agonized by the idea that her life would be controlled by her body's capabilities. _The whole time he tried to save me_.

She had arrived at her conclusion. She had been blind about so many things. _Too many things_. Her father was proud, but she was the one blinded by arrogance. _He must have been afraid to play with me… afraid to break me… god, did I really always seem so fragile_?

The next morning Hinata went out of her way to join her father for breakfast. Pouring him tea, she made herself address him. She had barely ever started talking to him first; it was always so awkward.

-"Father, regarding mother… She was not weak in the mind…" Hinata tried to put in as much conviction into that sentence as possible. She watched her father's face. _Oh come on, can't you give something away, really, anything to prove me right? Just this once_? And her brain was too shocked to process any visual input when her father did not even attempt to conceal a genuine smile of relief.

"Yes. You are just like her." And perhaps for the first time in ages Hinata understood that her father was proud of her. _Does he not know that I've always loved him? How often I've been jealous of Hanabi and even Neji for what turned out to be a lack of over-protection_? Her poor, proud father…her dear good dear father… Had she ever really done anything to show her love..? She couldn't remember anything… _I'm so stupid. So stupid, god, I fancy myself so grown up, but I don't really know anything… Not anything, I couldn't even recognize his care… So stupid_…

Since then Hinata took it upon herself (and even recruited Hanabi) to shower her father with love. Sometimes her scheme took a lot mental effort – she had to eliminate a plethora of habits in their interactive behavior, but the results proved to be more then worth it.

The sisters would catch their father in the garden and ramble on about their day until he smiled, if not at their jokes, then at their efforts. They would try to facilitate his duties by organizing council dinners themselves, before he even got the chance to worry about them. Hinata had made it a practice to join her father for breakfast daily, even though her father got up with the sunrise. From time to time, when Hinata felt awfully brave, she would embrace her father's hand and push her forehead into the side of his shoulder; it was the closest gesture to a hug she allowed herself to initiate. On every possible occasion, as often as possible, she called him "father". So what if that was repetitive? He didn't forbid it, so chances were – he enjoyed hearing the title as much as she enjoyed saying it.

When she was not on missions, Hinata and Hanabi prepared their father bentos. They did not really know whether he ate them until, one week, he casually commented that Hanabi's cooking got better.

-"Why do you say that, father?" Hinata inquired, trying to stifle her jealousy at the compliment he directed at Hanabi.

-"You have always cooked well, and you like the food to taste simple and pure, fresh, without additions. So you never eat sauces – you know that even if you cooked them, you wouldn't be able to evaluate whether they are any good. "

-"But I love sauces!" Hanabi helpfully piped in.

-"That's why I imagine you asked Hanabi to cook the sauces. And she has never cooked before – so two months ago, the sushi and rice tasted well, and the sauces were often overcooked. Now Hanabi has gotten the hang of it," Hinata's father concluded, patting his younger daughter on the head.

-"Then… do you have any requests, father?" Hinata was feeling much better about herself, knowing that her father thought highly of her culinary skills.

-"Oh yes. Eel – could you make eel sushi more often?" Her father's expression became almost as goofy as it was on that photograph.

-"With pleasure, father," and Hinata thought that life at Hyuuga mansion came very close to perfection.

Hinata had been soaking in Temari's bath for close to an hour. She hadn't resorted to such luxurious rest even at her own compound, which had plenty of water and time to spare. She missed home, she supposed. Hanabi and her father were both gone to some business trip the morning she took this mission. They left Saturday of last week. It was Friday. She wouldn't see them for another two weeks at least. Hm. She missed them very much already. They will worry when her father forces the mission details out of Tsunade… _Oh! My team doesn't know I'm fine_! Hinata jumped out of the bath, hastily dried and brushed her hair, clothed in one of the white kimonos and hurried downstairs. She entered the dining room to a sight of her team, all clean and changed, seated around a wide chabudai.

-"Perfect timing, Hinata! Shikamaru was just about to send someone up to get you; we're going to talk about mission plans, and then we'll have dinner," Sakura told her as Hinata kneeled between the fellow kunoichi and Neji.

-"Sakura, I'm so sorry; I took so long to bathe…"

-"Don't worry – I used Temari's bath. I even got to use her bathing herbs," Sakura whispered close to Hinata's ear, and the Hyuuga heir caught a wisp of peach. "Do you think Naruto will like this smell?"

-"Sure" Hinata giggled, imagining a Kiba-like Naruto taking extensive and very exaggerated sniffs of Sakura's hair.

-"How are you doing, Hinata? We heard a thud on the stairs not so long ago," Shikamaru asked her. She sensed everyone's attentive stares and felt her cheeks staring to radiate heat.

-"I'm fine," she returned Shikamaru's gaze. "Truly," she assured them with her eyes, stopping briefly to satisfy Naruto's and Sasuke's intent looks with a small smile, "I feel very well."

-"We're very glad," Neji said quietly beside her. _Did he really just speak_? Hinata glanced up to meet his serious pale eyes, and saw a smile blossom on his features. _He means it_, she thought, and became perfectly content.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading everyone!

Please do not hesitate to comment. 


	6. Blissful Company

Hi all! Another chapter, just as promised; my attempt to portray young male psyche. (And let me assure those who have not extensively been in a company of 18-25 year old boys – they act just as they did when they were fifteen.) They just do it less often. Hope you like it. 

P.S. I've just reposted this - I've edited the grammatical errors and some of the text – I am so sorry you had to put up with those mistakes! I promise to be more careful in the future!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was hungry. No no, hungry was an understatement.

Neji was starving. He was as famished as a young python that has not digested anything for a year, maybe a year and a half. And taking a hot bath only enlivened his appetite. As much as he respected Temari, hadn't she learned at all in these, say… 22 years that men are always ready to eat? And hadn't she learned particularly in the last two years that maturing young ninja must be fed regularly and on time? You'd think that all those times Kankuro had sent his puppets to rummage the fridge against her wishes would serve as a hint…

And he wasn't just _thinking_ he was starved; he had wanted to eat, really wanted to eat, to taste – when they arrived in Suna. Three hours passed since. He didn't want to eat any more. He wanted to consume. For heaven's sake, his stomach felt like it has started digesting itself. Neji only prayed that his insides would not voice their discontent by gurgling like waterfalls.

Neji wasn't the only one having his attention stolen by the lack of contents in his belly. Naruto and Lee had lost what little patience the older years have granted them, and fidgeted so much one would have been less distracted had they walked around the room, flailing their arms, and grumping loudly. The Uchiha has already visited the kitchen twice to offer help (but Temari would not take anyone's aid, especially if she was trying to prove to Shikamaru that her cooking was worthy of a woman). On that note, Shikamaru's suffering had the most comic effect. Since Hinata joined the table, Shikamaru had been trying to discuss the plans for the mission. And if not for his annoyed facial expression, he would have resembled a hormonal girl. His voice has gained an impatient edge, and he seemed ready to fight Sakura over a weather preference. And as far as Neji knew, Shikamaru acted this distracted only when he craved something the size of a cow.

Whaat was taking her so long! It was almost midnight. Well, he exaggerated a bit, but it would be in less then an hour. The only difference between cooking rice for three people versus ten people was the size of the pot. Kankuro and Neji made sure last year that she could accommodate a company of any size – after her 22nd birthday, Temari had more pots that she had plates. Really, why couldn't she just feed them something, anything really, even dry tofu would do!

Perchance Temari finally felt the extent of Neji's frustration, and her guests' collective hunger, for she entered the dining room carrying three large trays, somehow balancing the largest one on her head, despite her ponytails.

_Oh, that's why it took this long_, thought Neji, half excited, half apprehensive. _She's trying to impress him_! And Temari's attempts to impress often implied experimentation. The rice she set on the table smelled wonderfully, but was bright yellow. She poured them soup, and that looked proper, but smelled of …was that mint? The fish also gave off an unusual, sweet aroma; after digging through his associations, Neji decided that Temari has fried the tilapia in goat milk. (Not a bad move, necessarily, but…it became awfully obvious that she was using them as lab rats.) But none of that really mattered. As murmur of thanks fluttered about the table, Neji dug in with fervor equaling any of his teammates.

For a while, everything was forgotten. Nothing existed except his plate and chopsticks, the taste in his watering mouth, and the satisfying weight in his stomach.

The food was good, the food was great! Temari has gotten better…or perhaps he had been hungrier than he imagined. His plate has been refilled twice, and now stood almost empty. Neji felt warm, and somewhat sleepy. The world gained back its presence.

Their hostess took away the plates, and the men took away the table. Kankuro brought in a hibachi, and the shinobi sat themselves tightly around it, conserving their warmth. Gaara appeared with steaming sake, and was probably mentally nominated by most of them as the most welcome guest to their gathering.

Taking a sip of the hot liquid, Neji felt the molten fire of herbs relax his body, adding to the bliss of being full. He let his frame sink further into an easy lotus, hid his palms inside the wide sleeves of his kimono, and belonged. He hadn't felt quite like this in a long time. Since he had become Leaf's ambassador, he wasn't really at home in either village. When in Suna, a part of him longed for the comfort of Konoha: for the company of Lee, Naruto, TenTen. When in Leaf, he acutely missed the freshly established friendships with Kankuro, Shikamaru, Temari. They all surrounded him now; altogether, they were his home. In their presence, the faces of the Uchiha, Sakura and his cousin became easier to trust. Keeping his guard up wasn't worth it.

-"It's almost Saturday," sighed Shikamaru, back to his lazy self. "Let's get this over with. We are to meet our client at noon tomorrow, just outside their city. Supposedly, it's a mere three hours run from here, down south. We should leave around eight in the morning; that would allow for a nice pace."

-"We should leave at sunrise," disagreed Neji, feeling the sake untie his tongue. "Have you forgotten yesterday's afternoon sun?"

-"But does that matter? Aren't we talking off to Mist immediately after we make contact with the client?" Lee sounded as if he was almost happy for the opportunity to run under the scorching sun.

-"Certainly. The route we will take back follows along the southern regions of Wind and Fire – we're taking that one, I expect, Shikamaru – there's barely any open desert there. Barren mountains, rocky pathways; the sun is still bitter, but at least there's shade," confirmed Neji.

-"Exactly, so there's no point in leaving early. The second part of the day is not influenced," Shikamaru started growling. Like any man, he did not doubt his rightness.

-"You lazy-ass, you just want to sleep in," Neji replied, mildly eager to see how easily it would be to get a rise out of their leader today.

-"You smart-ass, you're just afraid of burning you tender pretty face!" This exclamation came from Kankuro, who looked infinitely amused with himself.

-"Kankuro, you sell out. Aren't you always claiming that "Neji-kun" is the best pal you're ever had," chuckled Shikamaru, sensing a great opportunity to tease Neji. "See what you get, Hyuuga, for all those hours loyally spent cuddling up with Karasu and a screwdriver. Told ya to get a real girlfriend."

-"Aww, Shikamaru, don't make fun of dear Neji-kun. I think it is soo sweet that Kankuro finally has a human friend to play with!" piped in Temari, sounding exactly like an overexcited senile grandmother.

-"I – stop making fun," Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, failing to conceal his overall willingness to play along, "and what were you practicing?"

-"Sarcasm," the blond hostess answered innocently.

-"They seem to know each other awfully well," Sakura alleged quietly to Hinata.

-"Hmmm.." nodded the kunoichi; the rest of the Leaf shinobi continued to watch the exchange with amused interest. When Naruto sent Gaara a questioning look, the Kazekage nodded with content acknowledgement: such theatrics were a frequent occurrence in the past two years.

-"Shikamaru, the mission," Sasuke suddenly reminded.

-"Party pooper," whispered Naruto as loudly as possible.

-"No really, about the mission," Shikamaru picked up willingly; perhaps he had wanted to impress someone as well. "Shall we vote this time? Those for leaving early, (weirdoes), raise hands."

Neji, Sakura, Hinata and Lee did.

-"What, Lee? You're not a girl!" (Neji frowned slightly in mock anger at Shikamaru's implication).

-"Yeah, but I never sleep past sunrise."

-"Urg. Great, fine. We'll leave an hour after sunrise. Could you still lend us some Suna clothes, Gaara?" Before the Kazakage could answer, Temari hung herself around Shikamaru's neck and pronounced in a husky, mysterious manner, "Only if you return it with interest." (Both Leaf kunoichi seemed a bit shocked – not used to public displays of affection, Neji was sure. Maybe if he and Kankuro took them to one of Suna's bars… And then Neji could let Kankuro fight the offended Naruto, and he could beat up the Uchiha. Just to see how that feels. Heh.) Shikamaru's cheeks acquired a slightly pink tint, but he maintained focus.

-"You remember that only four of us are officially to guard the client. As Tsunade-sama requested, he is not to know of the second team. I suppose our enemies should also be kept unaware that additional forces were sent, so let's try to keep the teams as separated as possible. It will be bad enough that Team A will be following in Team B's footsteps. In order to avoid frequent contact during the trip, each team will get Byakugun. Can we maintain a two mile distance?" Shikamaru addressed the Hyuuga's.

-"You know my general sight radius is 3.12 miles," Neji said, secretly glad to have the chance to flaunt his accomplishment. He wondered if Hinata's eyes could match the distance.

-"Then we can maintain at least three," offered the younger Hyuuga. Neji's face must have conveyed his surprise, because Hinata tucked her chin closer to her neck, and shyly clarified: "My general range is 4.47 miles… I've been on countless scouting missions…but my telescope sight is only 5.21." Neji's telescope sight was 6.02 miles, but that didn't make him feel much better. 4.47 miles! Was he training too little?

-"Veery nice," nodded Shikamaru, pleased. It was always easier to work with a skilled team. "That gives us a 6 by 10.6 mile warning zone."

-"A 18 to 30 minute warning if we're attacked by skilled shinobi.." added Naruto, doing an unusually thoughtful face. "And, what, say… 30 minutes to an hour, if by trained soldiers?"

-"No, even better – about 42 to 80 minutes," contributed Lee with a decisive nod. "I've checked."

-"Whoever attacks, if they do attack at all, will be troublesome… Rather, let's avoid them, shall we? If we do fight, try to take hostages – figure out the specific source of attacks. Team B is back up – avoid combat as much as possible, conceal your presence."

-"So who'll get to kick ass?" Interrupted Naruto cockily, showing a toothy smile.

-"So troublesome… You, Sakura, Sasuke and Neji will be team A. I, Hinata and Lee will make up team B. Satisfied?"

-"Why I am with you? I want to kick ass too!" Lee pouted, and furrowed his bushy eyebrows. "I haven't kicked ass ever since the last time you visited, the night we got drunk and Genma hit on Sakura. That was two months ago!"

-"Wait, Sakura, that pervert hit on you?" Naruto turned to the pink haired kunoichi.

-"Yes, Shikamaru, do you remember – it was great!" Sakura chirped. She was eager to maintain their group's intimacy that came so easily and fluidly with humor. It reminded her of the old times, when they were kids, and didn't know each other very well, but when a good joke discarded their differences and made them happy. "So Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Ino and I are chilling at the far right corner at Harada's – you know the table, right? We've just spent several hours arguing with the council regarding the academy budget – so we're all mad and hungry as hyenas. So obviously sake's in abundance. So first Lee tries hitting on Ino (imagine how drunk he is by that point – and you know how he gets!), and she goes into one of her tirades about true love and patience, and how she's still waiting for her prince, and all the usual. At this point Lee jumps onto the table, throws his thumbs up and recites an ode about his youthful purity and budding virginity!"

"And what's wrong with that? Sakura, your friend always degrades me – I'm as pure as any prince!" (Neji only shook his head at Lee's defense. _Do I want to be associated with this guy?_) Sakura just waved it off.

-"No, so listen – I think that's how Genma saw us. He and Anko appear out of nowhere, just as drunk as we are, and he tries to pick me up! I still can't figure out why me, and not Ino – maybe pink stand out more against Harada's walls – but he shoves Lee off the table, spreads himself in front of me and starts blabbing away. And Lee, to prove his purity of spirit, picks Genma up, throws him over his shoulder and runs out. Apparently in the end Lee beat Genma up good."

-"Nah, that part was boring…" slurred Shikamaru, "Remember _how_ Genma tried to pick you up? Remember, he says: 'From across the room I thought your body was punchin', but now I can see it's kickin'!"

-"That's retarded!" Naruto seemed to forget his recent anger at the older shinobi. "Even I could do better!"

-"Oh really? Do try!"

-"Well… how about: 'I'm so sorry for chopping off your boyfriends arm. Need a hug?'"

-"Jeez, Naruto, you're such an amateur!" Kankuro took over the spot light, "Listen to the master: 'You are so hot, you make the windows fog."

-"Or, 'Do you have the time…Cause I've got the place!" ("Shikamaru!" Shponk! "Toublesome woman, what was that for?!")

-"What about: 'Want to compare tan lines?'" A collective intake of breath. Neji couldn't believe that it was the Uchiha who had spoken.

-"Sasuke! That was good, Sasuke!" Naruto came to first, and slapped his friend's shoulder with approval. "Man, how come I'm never there to watch over you?" He addressed Sakura.

-"That's because you're trying to take all the A ranked missions," Hinata answered instead, feeling braver after Sasuke contributed to the conversation. "And don't worry about Genma; he hits on anything that moves. He even flirted with me, just last week."

-"Oh, I heard about that!" Sakura picked up, "How you refused to proceed with his check-up – what did he say to you?"

-"Check-up?" inquired Neji, confused.

-"Yeah, Hinata works at the hospital as a field nurse under Sakura," Naruto cut him off. "So what did he say?"

-"N-nothing much…" tried Hinata, blushing furiously, retreating her head like a scared puppy.

-"Oh, spill! I _must_ know, and even if you don't tell me I'll knock him out for mistreating my staff!"

-"No, no please don't - he was just kidding, really, he didn't say anything bad, he just said…. oh… I still can't believe he said that to me… he said…ha-ha…I just returned from a mission, I was tired and irrational and took it too personally and…" Hinata forced herself to straighten under everybody's attention, but she could barely hear own her voice above the pounding of the blood in her ears. "…he said he'd wished I was paperwork, so he could do me on a table!" With cheeks the color of ripened cherries, she shrunk again.

Listening to Sakura's scandalized opinions on Genma's matter, Neji was glad to refocus his thoughts on something other then the images creates by Hinata's timid admission. He watched to see if his male friends had a similar reaction and behold – all, even the Uchiha, suddenly appeared reserved and distant. Perhaps now their discussion would easily steer toward professional matters. His cousin was something. To refuse an idiot a check-up just because he said something stupid… but then, if she was so flustered now, how flustered was she then? _Such an innocent mind_. Neji enjoyed her bashfulness.

Sitting beside the younger Hyuuga, Neji wondered how the girl combined such a variety of traits. Just several hours ago, he could not decide whether she was awfully foolish or unusually amazing.

He had regularly checked on her during the run across the desert; she proved surprisingly stubborn. She pushed herself in a pretty extreme way: Hinata had focused the most of her chakra in her legs, her brain, and her eyes, and left almost too little for her heart and lungs. Such a feat required two things: a very high lever of chakra control, and - a lack of sanity. Really, he was certain she was crazy! Sure, one could do that for a short while (if one _could_ do that), but she endangered her health – she could strain her heart! And an even crazier idea – in order to be able to pull through a whole day under such charka distribution, she must have had endless experience controlling her body. How often did she do this? Why did she do this?

He supposed she knew what she was doing; he knew how important it was to maintain one's pride. If she wanted to appear superhuman, he would not restrict her unless the situation became severe. But boy, was she stubborn. He would have liked to believe that under similar circumstances he would also sacrifice himself to avoid becoming a hindrance, but… in reality, he valued himself too much. He could endure pain, but his health and wellbeing often came first. Especially since this wasn't a life and death situation. Really, who was she kidding?

When they had arrived at Kankuro's house, she was ready to drop from exhaustion. Did she not realize that her behavior could potentially jeopardize the mission? Her ankle was nothing, but an unconscious comrade would have slowed them down, not to mention, robbed them of two of their partners (herself, and someone to guard her). Did she forget that everyone's role was essential to the mission's success? How often was she this reckless?

Typically, Neji would have been annoyed, even angry at a team mate whose behavior hinted at conceited independence and a desire to impress at all costs. But even though he knew Hinata poorly, Neji felt that her motivation was selfless, even if rash.

And a general sight range of 4.47 miles! And a nurse! And such sweet bashfulness! _A good girl, Hinata_. She peaked his interest.

The good girl was excitedly chatting away with Naruto and Sakura, discussing what kind of communication system would be most useful during the next two weeks. He watched her watch her friends. What was it about her gaze that made him envious of the ones she listened to? She was the epitome of attention. Now, she watched Naruto with wide eyes, full of anticipation, of interest, as if her life depended on soaking up every word that he uttered, hanging onto his every thought. Was Naruto special? No, she watched Sakura, and then Lee with equal fervor. Neji wanted her attention, was going to steal her gaze all to himself. It was probably past midnight; the debriefing was over. Before she could get up to leave, he tried to address her in the most informal way he could master.

"Hinata-sama, I was meaning to ask you, how is Hanabi doing? I've heard she was planning to take her chuunin exams this year…" Smiling, she raised her eyes to his. He succeeded in capturing her attention; and in turn, her eyes captured him. She was telling him of her sister, how well the youngest Hyuuga was doing on her missions, how natural of a politician she was, but Neji did not really listen. Hinata's gaze was so direct, so open, so exclusive. It made him feel like he was the only man in existence, made him feel significant. Her eyes were captivating, abysmal oceans of vitality. He could submerge himself in them, and feel infinitely content.

He let her go get her sleep. It would not be fair to detain her if she needed rest as much as he did. She probably needed it more. The image of her bright eyes imprinted into his mind; it became one of those warm youthful memories that serve us as pillars of support during adulthood, that provide us shelter during moments of disillusionment.

Neji almost regretted the upcoming separation from his cousin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review/criticize! It is awfully important for this chapter. I'd really like to know if Neji sounds believable. I mean, I know by experience that men are always hungry, and that hungry men can't focus on anything, but otherwise…what do you think?

And thank you for reading!


	7. Separated

Hi all! I'm posting chapter 7 almost immediately after ch6… But it's a rather short chapter, but hope you like it nonetheless!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the separation of her comrades into two teams, Hinata's worries returned with a new found prominence. A visit to Temari's allowed her to recuperate her body well. She was well fed, well rested, and her ankle troubled her so little she all but forgot about it. Perhaps the good condition of her body could be blamed for the clarity of her mind. So what if she could see her dear Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke running far in the distance – they were apart. Her friends appeared as miniature chakra systems just below the horizon. If an attack came, she wouldn't be able to reach them for a good nine minutes. People died in moments. Yes, she would see the attackers long before they reached Team A; yes, her friends and her cousin were ones of the best in Konoha, and managed to stay alive until now. But her team was backup, which was almost the same as "those sufferers who must watch from the sidelines." It made sense, to an extent. Team B was weaker, less balanced then team A. Lee was mighty fast, but he rarely used chakra, unless he opened his gates; the sand would slow him down. Shikamaru was at a disadvantage until they left the desert – an absence of objects limited the distance his shadow could extend to; he became a short-range fighter. And she… she was resilient, and could run long distances with average speeds, but…her sprinting speed was poor. As a close range fighter, she could only defend herself against long-range attacks, but could not retaliate effectively. So her team was truly backup, watchdogs, scouts. They were to anticipate and avoid attacks, rather then participate in them. But being in the sidelines always drove her crazy. After all, many experienced shinobi forgot to fear their death. But they all feared loss.

The contact was made successfully. Apparently, the client's city rested in an oasis, placed safely beyond the growing mountains that currently obscured her normal vision. She would have liked to have seen it. The client brought quite a party with him: three carriage mules, six soldiers on horses and a companion. She was very curious to see what kind of a man their client was; successful politicians interested her – as the Hyuuga heir, she'd at least have to deal with them often, maybe even become one herself. (Although she always thought that in order to be a good politician, one had to be born one.) But instead of narrowing her vision to see the client clearly, she signaled to Neji that she was going ahead as planned, and watched the small caravan line up and follow her team. Mules and horses were good. The shinobi would not be slowed down by untrained human feet; perhaps they could get halfway into rain country by sunset.

Running east, team B discussed the probability of an attack. Hinata supposed that majority of their trip would proceed peacefully – Suna and Rain were Leaf's allies. Attacking Leaf shinobi within the borders of those lands or within the Fire country would jeopardize relations with all three countries. But the Wave country was neutral. Attacks would start there. Shikamaru was also pretty sure that no attacks would come from behind; rather, ambushes would be stationed closer to Fire's eastern border. It was Hinata's duty to detect those and steer both teams around them. She could do that. Looking forward into the face of responsibility was somehow easier than looking forward, but letting the duty befall somebody else's shoulders. Hinata was not the strongest amidst her comrades. But she still found it easier to rely on herself.

It started drizzling almost immediately after they entered the Rain country. After all, what did one expect? The Rain country was essentially located between two mountain ridges that got especially high toward the southern border. The ridges trapped the cloud gatherings, and prevented them from traveling north-west into the Wind country. Perhaps that's why Suna was banned from rainfall. On the other hand, the Rain country received such constant cloud coverage and continuous rain fall that one could easily classify it as a rainforest. It was a lovely place along the southern border. The forest was dense, huge, united with gigantic furry wines, disappearing high up into the grey mist. Deep green dominated, and one could always hear the low rumbling of some cascading stream nearby. There were many little waterfalls, and Hinata was tempted to stop and gaze at each one's beauty for hours. The temperature in the Rain country held fairly constant all year round. In Suna, nights were freezing and days stifling hot. In Konoha, dry summers promised temperatures above 25 degrees Celsius, and rainy autumns were followed by long, snowy winters. Here, the temperature never dropped below zero, and never exceeded 20 degrees. Even now, in July, it felt around 15 degrees. But it was humid and windless, and the evening air wrapped around the travelers like a warm gentle blanket.

The teams stopped for the night a mere mile apart from each other: the thick wall of vegetation restricted any interchange of sight or sound. Once again, Hinata was glad Tsunade has chosen those particular people to be her teammates. Even if she knew them poorly, both were pleasant and comfortable comrades. Moreover, both were men.

Perhaps it was just the destiny of her circumstances, but she often found herself surrounded by exclusively male company. And to be honest, she preferred male company. It wasn't that she didn't like girls, or didn't like the sort of things general females were interested in, she just…found it very easy to mistrust women.

Don't misunderstand. On many occasions, throughout her whole life actually, Hinata had yearned for female companionship. Someone to confide in, someone to discuss her girly tendencies with, someone who would relate to her simply because they were both women. On numerous occasions, Hinata had wanted a girl-friend. Badly. After Hinata became closer with Hanabi, and after she had found counsel in Tsunade, and support in Sakura – then the yearning became easier to bear, partially died down. Partially, it was replaced with an understanding of what women were truly capable of.

First of all, women were prone to gossip. Not because they had any bad intentions – it was just unimaginably fun to share news. This was terrible for Hinata: she loved sharing her life; it was so easy to tell everyone, even the most distant strangers, of her daily activities that she often wondered how anyone let her remain a kunoichi. Moreover, Hinata had discovered that the more she listened to gossip, the more she wanted to participate. Thus she would find herself loosing guard with Sakura, Tenten, and many others – she would feel needy to confide her latest worry regarding Kiba's lack of sleep, or Shino's unexpected recklessness during missions; would almost let her trusting nature run her tongue – but would catch herself and remember that eager and understanding faces were not always partial. In the end, her teammates' problems were their own to discuss, and her need to ease her spirit did not warrant disclosure of their personal information. Hinata's tendency made her feel weak, silly, unworthy. At such moments, she felt ashamed that her need for female companionship caused disloyalty, however small, to her male friends. It became easier to avoid female company all together.

Secondly, she knew herself enough to realize that women's worst tendencies derived from their best characteristics. Hinata loved her male friends. On the battlefield, her friends had no gender; they were all friends, people immensely important to her, and she would protect them all indiscriminately. Away from the battlefield, they became her boys. Perhaps driven by maternal instinct, she viewed Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke with naïve acceptance and adoration. In an emotional battle, given the choice to side with Sakura or one of her boys, she would abandon Sakura in a second. Simply because Sakura was a woman, just like Hinata. And if Hinata was strong enough to uphold herself without outside female support, so could Sakura. But her boys were _hers_. She would never abandon them.

She knew her protectiveness was unnecessary. Her male friends were emotionally strong. Even if they needed affection, it was not from her – but from a woman they loved. Certainly, until they found such a woman, Hinata could bathe in their gentlemanly attentions: because she loved them and took care of them, they spent their free time taking care of her. But the day her boys found somebody to love, they would refocus their care. They would still view her as their tender kind friend, perhaps… But they would also forget her. Naruto was a wonderful example, a great lesson for her. So she didn't love him as a man anymore. So she was happy for him – to see his face brighten up at the sight of Sakura, her friend – made it seem like the world was a good, fair place. But before, the blond sought Hinata out to confide in her and to have a good time; now, Naruto had started to reserve the second role for Sakura. Hinata knew it was a proper thing to do, but she never saw Naruto by himself anymore. She kind of missed having her bright blue eyed friend all to herself.

Maybe that is why she found it so effortless to be around men – relationships with them were so straightforward; she could always tell exactly what they wanted from her; she knew exactly how they would act – she would love them forever, and they would abandon her one by one, but in a way, they would always stay with her. Even if their interests and circumstances changed, every time she they met, they would be glad to see her, to help her. Friendships with men were certain in that way. As long as she did not pose a threat to their women, Hinata could count on her boys forever.

Of course, there were men she did not know – at this moment, Shikamaru and Lee. The former sat silently by their tent, staring into the fire: perchance, thinking of the mission, or of Temari. Unlike the shadow user, Lee had nothing to ponder about; in general, Lee was similar to Naruto. Both needed human company. Not that they needed to talk all the time, although both loved conversing; it was more of a need to feel together with someone. Hinata was not surprised when Lee sat down next to her without any discomfort at being close to a girl he barely knew.

-"Your eyes are very green," he suddenly said. _Nowhere near as green as your suit, _thought Hinata, taking his comment as an invitation to start talking.

-"Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

-"Ha, very much! We aren't running fast enough to call it training, so I've been checking how long I can hold my breath without breaking speed. So far I need to take a breath every two minutes." Hinata wasn't sure what to answer to that. She could barely hold her breath for a minute and a half, and if she moved, she had to breathe sooner. Lee was a genius in his own accord – enduring to unbelievable extents. It seemed her whole team was made of geniuses: the best strategist, the Uchiha prodigy, the best Hyuuga fighter, the best medic nin, the most innovative nin… What was she? Was she as good at anything as they? Hinata felt a long forgotten prick of self-doubt…no, she would not dwell on it! She bit down on her teeth with all her strength, and the thought was stifled.

-"And now, they are like fire," said Lee. His words returned her to the immediacy of their surroundings, but left her confused. She suddenly wanted to be very direct.

-"What?"

-"I mean your eyes", he clarified. He got up and moved in the direction of the tent, but just before he left, Lee crouched in front of her, blocking the fire, and she had to widen her eyes to try and discern his shadowed face. "I like it most when they are yellow." _Why did that just make him sound infinitely smarter then her_? She didn't understand him. That did not happen very often. What was he talking about? Her eyes never held color. She wished they would, she even fancied that sometimes they took on a shade of translucent lavender, but it wasn't really true. Sakura's eyes were the most wonderful green; Naruto's eyes were so blue and bright that Hinata could easily forgo looking at the sky; Sasuke's eyes held a deep rich fertile color; Hanabi's could even be called pale blue. But her own eyes, and she refused to lie to herself, were white. One could not see color in them; at best, her eyes reflected her surroundings. Sometimes she wondered if her friends could really see her when they looked into her eyes – pale face, dark eyelashes, pale eyes… she must have looked so creepy to them. Bah. It was hard to be an artist, and a Hyuuga, and look into a mirror more then once in a lifetime. But as usual, dwelling on such things was pointless.

She went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all! Thank you for sticking up with me thus far. I've been on a roll – maybe I'll even finish chapter 8 by Tuesday, we'll see. But please review/comment – I'd really appreciate it!


	8. Unhealthy interest

Hello my dear readers! Chapter 8, slightly later then promised – I've had this chapter planned and written out almost completely for quite a while, but got stuck trying to come with a good completion for it…But hope you like it! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third day of her travels toward the country of the Water brought her team one third of the way into Fire. Expecting to pass her whole day running in silence just a few steps ahead of Shikamaru and Lee, she was gifted a pleasant surprise during their lunch break. Her team had stopped near a main road – since team A could not take the client's carriage deeper into the forest, team B found no point in taking real cover either. Even though the country of the Fire provided shade and a cool breeze, it was till hot. Hinata wanted to find a stream, to wash up; Shikamaru gave her 45 minutes. (He would have wanted to spend no more then twenty minutes for lunch, but the client had many mouths to feed; plus, the horses could use the rest.)

Hinata had not gone more then a hundred meters northeast before her Byakugan revealed three ninja and an animal within her range. Narrowing her vision to see more clearly, Hinata saw a large dog look up in her direction and wiggle its tail. She was reminded of Akamaru. The white companion of her teammate had been fatally injured by poison during the Akatsuki wars. Kiba had taken Akamaru's death worse then even Shino's. Hinata recalled how Kiba initially had tried to rid himself of all associations with Akamaru – he shunned his dogs, his house, and the rare times she saw him, Kiba looked indifferent and empty. But the Inuzuka clan can not fight without a canine partner. So a year and a half ago, Kiba had chosen a new puppy. In its grown up form, the breed had a heavy, almost angry jaw, sharp triangular ears, a long thin tail and short muddy fur. The puppy was a female. Kiba had named it Akabi, to honor his fallen comrade. Hinata thought the name contradictory, especially since Kiba had obviously chosen a dog that would least remind him of Akamaru. Disregarding the differences in appearance and gender, Akabi was bossy, short tempered, and rather independent. By the time Akabi had reached her full size, she had chosen a small number of favorites among Kiba's human friends, and rarely let anybody else approach him too closely. If Hinata didn't know better, she would have sworn that Akabi usurped the role of Kiba's jealous girlfriend.

But Hinata could not really complain – Akabi approved of her, even liked her. And if anything, Kiba's new partner served to improve her friendship with Kiba. Even now, the dog she saw was running around a tent and calling out her partner. The dog's naughtily swinging tail and bold actions assured Hinata that it really was Akabi. _One of those men is Kiba_, thought Hinata with a sigh.

She had known Kiba ever since they had entered the academy at age nine; but it was during their first year as genin that Hinata had developed a somewhat…unhealthy interest in her teammate. She had probably overanalyzed it by now, but even after a six year old friendship it bugged her to no end.

She could not classify it as an attraction. Even though there were two or three occasions (she reluctantly admitted to herself) when she had imagined how it would feel to kiss him…still, she had never liked Kiba as a man. Even when she thought she loved Naruto, Hinata was somehow obsessed with Kiba.

When they were little, before the war, during their free time from missions Hinata used to play tag with Kiba, Shino and Akamaru. The boys often did not control their strength and left her with bruises, but they always made her overcome her timidity. They had always made her laugh. So she would ignore the protests of her weak feminine body and would come back to play again and again.

And even though she treasured both boys as her dear friends, only Kiba fascinated her. Shino she understood wordlessly (which often was the literal case). But every time she tried to grasp Kiba's character, it eluded her; escaped her so completely, in fact, that she had not even attempted painting him.

As silly as Kiba seemed, he was an enigma to her. He talked a lot, but barely ever gave away any personal information. Instead of giving his own opinions, he shrugged and smiled without commitment. He was always confident in himself; always felt in the right even when in conflict with his elders. He boldly raised his voice against his parents, but always obeyed their requests. He loved animals, but rather disliked little children. When play-fighting with Choiji and Naruto and getting beat up, he used to giggle. He claimed to make up for what he lacked in strength with his reflexes, and said it so simply, so modestly, that you never doubted his words.

Kiba greatly valued friendships and company, but did not believe in love. As far as Hinata knew, he had liked only two girls in his teen years, and not very much at that. Nonetheless, he was always surrounded by friends (many of whom were very female): his relatives, his neighbors, his training partners, his academy buddies, acquaintances from other animal associated clans – so many people that he probably did not have time to feel lonely. _Well, perhaps the more accurate word would be "alone"_. But he had never initiated meeting with people first. There was no point in putting effort into such initiative. Somebody always wanted him, and between missions and clan responsibilities, he barely had time for all of them.

After the war their team was broken up; Hinata rarely saw Kiba. Five, six times a year perhaps, each time having to schedule their meetings at least two weeks in advance. But she didn't mind. Much.

Kiba had always seemed happy to see her, and even though he claimed to have only a couple free hours at a time, they would always spend the whole day together. Meeting right after breakfast, they would walk around Konoha's borders or to the nearest lakes. Sometimes they would reminisce of their adventures as kids. Sometimes they would talk of their current missions and problems with commanding officers. But mostly, they got reacquainted.

To make herself feel bolder, Hinata would pick a random conviction of hers and would begin to justify it out loud. Kiba would listen, perhaps argue. She would try to pinpoint his beliefs from his comments; it was often hard – Kiba liked to play devil's advocate. With time, she had discovered that their views clashed. True, both were idealists and held overly similar worldviews. But Kiba was self sufficient in his regard of human connections. He needed no one in particular; he had so many people to choose from. In contrast, Hinata liked close attachments, cherished and nurtured them. She did not want many friends – just a few good ones. And thus, the two teammates could not agree on the best roads to happiness.

To Hinata, each of their meetings was a treat to be savored. She felt like she could not risk concealing herself if she ever was to figure him out. So she shattered the walls of shyness that protected her, and bared her mind for him to judge.

At fifteen, when he grew to tower a head and a half above her, for the first time, she saw him as a young man, rather then a childhood friend. She remembered this as her first act of boldness – she had voiced her thoughts without outside guidance. She forced herself not to fear his reaction to her words; decided that essentially, it did not matter whether he understood her words, whether he would take them too seriously or not at all; whether he would be offended at any of them. She forced herself to think that the truth, coming from her, wouldn't displease him. It was a small action, but she felt liberated nonetheless. She told Kiba she had liked his face:

-"Not exactly handsome," she told him, "but masculine and open; apart, all of your features are classically incorrect. But together, they make strong, sure lines. Gives you a straightforward look. Not at all like you really are…" and Kiba's silent playful smile promised that someday she'd understand him better.

At seventeen, she forced herself to obey her desire to embrace him. It was not in Hinata's nature to touch people. At that time, the only people she had ever really hugged were Kurenai and Hanabi. Even if Hinata wanted to show her feelings through touch, years of self restraint were hard to overcome. Thus it took all her bravery and will to overstep the physical boundaries she had set between herself and others.

That meeting she had wrapped her arms around his neck gently, lightly, afraid of her own boldness, terrified that he would misunderstand. Instead, Kiba clutched her waist and picked her up and twirled with her, letting her legs fan around them like a dress, and laughed and laughed.

-"See? I am not so scary," he mocked into her hair, swinging her body from side to side, thundering with mirth at her confused, but happy expression. How did she manage to avoid this ease and comfort for all these years? Why was she so afraid to let herself touch her friend? Did she mistrust him – not at all. Was she not aware that he would have returned her embrace long before this day – she was. Perhaps she still doubted herself, doubted her self- worth, and thus feared that her friend did not completely accept her. That was it, perhaps… But that meant that Kiba had waited patiently for her to overcome herself – had waited to earn her full trust; had waited until she realized on her own that he knew her well and accepted her wholly.

Kiba helped her realize that she had never opened herself up completely to anyone. Not to Kurenai, not even to Jiraya or Naruto. She might have loved and trusted her friends with her life, but not with her soul. But since that day, Hinata had found it easier to let other in, to let her guard down. She ruffled Kiba's hair, poked Naruto in his ribs, and welcomed Sakura's hugs.

But even so, Kiba remained unreachable – loyal, a good friend, but reserved. Perchance in an attempt to limit Hinata's worries, to protect her, he still kept silent about his own troubles. Willing to only see her happy, Kiba made her laugh until her sides hurt. But that only made it more necessary for Hinata to try and understand him, to bind him to herself. She wished to find proof that his attachment to her equaled her affections. She wished to conquer his image, to capture a bit of his vitality for herself, exactly as he was in reality, for herself, forever. But she could not paint him yet – her friend was still an enigma.

Hinata sighed and restrained herself from dashing towards the tent, Akabi and Kiba. As much as she wanted to, she really couldn't. Such a surprise, unscheduled meeting would have been wonderful, but she could not risk a four mile detour to satisfy her desires. She had almost talked herself into going back to her team when she saw the dog take off towards her; her chest flooded with delight when she saw a tall lean man exit the tent and follow closely in his companion's footsteps. Their chosen direction couldn't have been an accident. They knew she was here, and it wasn't even windy. _Akabi, you have a marvelous nose_!

There are certain moments in our lives when by chance our circumstances and emotions consummate in perfection; when something grows and blossoms just above our solar plexus, and our heart thunders, eager to burst open and cascade everyone and everything with joy. Captured together, these moments constitute happiness. But to be truly happy, to be able to find universal contentment with one's daily life, one must be able to collect such moments, however few, and live in them, live for them. True masters of cheerfulness possess two desirable skills: they are able to find joy in the smallest, most random details of their world, and they make it a practice to delve into, understand, and appreciate everything that their life granted them. And perhaps even the most adventurous of them, just like the rest of us, need spiritual support, an idea or a belief they could fall back on in between their moments of joy. For shinobi, whose life was undetermined at best and easily took unexpected and tragic turns, optimist was essential to endure.

To Hinata, Kiba was a constant. Her profession as a kunoichi was fairly constant too, but Hinata viewed it more as a chance to do kill two birds with one stone: to do her duty while making a living. Her job… was really a job. She enjoyed training and the companionships that stemmed from missions and risk, but she did not lust for power and physical strength. Success as a shinobi did not satisfy Hinata's need to feel valuable and accomplished. Even though Hinata fancied herself as a fairly cheerful person, she had wanted more out of life. And although she had decided a long time ago that she wanted relationships to constitute her life, she had yet to pinpoint exactly what kind of accomplishment she sought. Meanwhile, Hinata's world needed to depend on something continuous and positive. And in addition to her painting and love for nature, Kiba was her only constant.

She supposed Kiba was a strange choice of person to rely one's spirit upon. There were so many others. But somehow, Hinata had felt that her other friends were moving entities. If she had tried to associate any of them with the solid pillars supporting her confidence in society, she might have been easily broken. For instance, Naruto was life a shining path into the future; she believed in him as she did in no one. But even as her friend, he would never be hers enough for her contentment. Naruto belonged to Sakura and Sasuke, to Tsunade, to the village. He had too many duties, too many engagements. She did not want to burden him. Plus, Naruto was as clear as spring water; his face, much like hers, she guessed, hid nothing. She understood him too well. Naruto was too real of a person to be placed as the centerpiece of the backbone to her silly universe. Kiba, on the other hand, remained a mystery. She wasn't even sure whether what she understood of him was really true, or whether she had just imagined it. More then anybody from her close persons, Kiba conveyed a concept. Partially, he represented all the good and wonderful that she witnessed, but could not understand. And because she unwittingly placed a concept, rather than the real Kiba, as her universe's backbone, the Inuzuka had no idea of the extent of his role in Hinata's life. He was untroubled by it, which only reinforced his worth for such a role.

Hinata was happy when the "unreachable goodness and wonderfulness" actually took the time to remember of her existence. Needless to be said, she was ecstatic that her friend was going out of his way to see her. A wide smile adorned Hinata's face. Childish giggles bubbled to the surface, and she couldn't really contain herself. Mildly hoping that no one happened to see her, Hinata plunged her hands into the sky, threw her head back and twirled and twirled, looking into the sunny blue, blurring the green forest around her into a vibrant swirl of color. Kiba was making an effort to see her! Patience did pay off! _Kami, I hope he has no idea of how deliriously blissful he makes me_!

Impatiently, she activated and deactivated her Byakugan, only to activate it again after several seconds just to check that her friends were really, in fact, still coming in her direction. Shifting her weight from foot to foot, she deactivated her bloodline limit just in time to see Akabi and Kiba emerging from the nearest pine growth.

Rooted to the ground, chewing her bottom lip while smiling from ear to ear, Hinata watched the tall man approach. He was sweating, with patches of red on the face, and wore a full jounin uniform, which was not the most optimal clothing for the weather. The speed with which he crossed the four miles separating his teammates and her surely contributed to the downpour on his skin. But Kiba was fond of sweating.

-"Morning Hinata-chan!" said he, stopping within hands reach from her, just far enough to let Akabi circle Hinata while joyfully beating her tail on their legs.

-"Hi," she replied quietly and continued her happy stare.

Kiba laughted. "What in the world are you doing here? You're not alone, are you?"

"Oh no, there are seven of us. We're escorting a client to the Water country. And you? It's daytime, why do you have a tent set up?"

-"You saw us that far, huh? We're gathering landscape information – Tsunade has finally decided to compile a detailed map of Fire, including all the new trails, roads, and possible campsites. So we've been stuck out here for quite a while, hah. We set up camp in the evening, sleep, scout around the whole day, move camp in the evening, etc. Boring stuff."

-"Doesn't sound like a high paying mission…"

-"Nah, not at all. We're being treasury funded. Small favors. But all three of us have recently been injured- and it's better doing this then taking D level missions within the village in order to recuperate."

-"I see," she was still smiling like a fool.

-"Not too talkative today, are we? Usually you blab away about some random philosophical theory…"

-"I just… didn't expect to see you." Little did Kiba know that usually it took Hinata a whole day just to get mentally ready to talk to him with the same ease as she'd talk to a mirror.

-"Yeah…I'm glad to see you too," Kiba pouted, voice filled with mock hurt. "So how have you been, Hinata? It's been a while – are you forgetting your friends?"

-"Oh, like you get the right to say that," she gained some boldness at this words. Wasn't he the one who never took initiative?

-"Sure I do. It's been so long that Akabi wasn't even sure it was you. I couldn't even smell you."

-"I was four miles away, Kiba."

-"So?" Looking at his I-can-do-anything expression, Hinata couldn't help but chuckle. Show-off.

-"So where's your team? Not playing hide and seek, I presume?"

-"Oh no! Shikamaru and Lee are just bit south of here, by the road, and the rest of them are about three miles behind us. I was actually looking for a stream..."

-"Oh yeah – we've just passed a small river – lets go there! Akabi!" as he nodded to the dog, his dark companion toppled Hinata over onto her back. Hinata barely had to time to clutch at Akabi's fur before the dog took off after Kiba. Hinata activated her Byakugan; the river wasn't far off, but since they were going deeper into the forest, she wanted to stay connected to her companions. Lee was doing one hand slap push-ups. Shikamaru looked like was very much enjoying a nap under the shady oaks. Good, everything seemed well. Returning her attentions to Kiba (namely his back), Hinata wondered at how her friend has grown since she met him. With every passing year, Kiba seemed to become more comfortable in his own skin. Just several months ago, Kiba always asked before making Hinata ride Akabi. Now he was bossy enough to just assume that she wouldn't mind. She didn't. But only a man would forgo politeness, even if he was confident that his decisions were right. And Kiba was confident that his opinions were the truth.

Upon the arrival at the stream, Hinata failed to disembark Akabi in time to avoid a swim. Ignoring Hinata's cries of, "No, Akabi, put me down, Akabi, waaaait!" the dog jumped up, aiming right for the middle of the river, and plunged head on into the cool water, with the girl still clutching at her fur. Climbing off the traitorous dog's back, Hinata resurfaced just in time to see a Tarzan like Kiba taking a plunge specifically into the spot where her head broke the water surface.

-"Yaaaaa-hoooooo!!!." Splash.

-"Aaaaaaah!" Hinata jerked sideways, barely avoiding the collision. "You! What are you two doing?" she yelped, shakily climbing onto the bank. "I'm all wet now!"

-"So you'll dry off!" he laughed back, taking Akabi's tail into both hands, and letting her swim him in circles. "You don't have any scrolls, right?"

-"No, but look! The vest is heavy! And my weapons – they've just recently been sharpened!"

-"So just dry them off first!"

-"With what?"

-"Oh," Kiba's stopped for a second, but shrugged his shoulders and continued to enjoy the water. "Point taken."

Somewhat frustrated, but mostly embarrassed at her outburst, Hinata got up.

-"You going?" Kiba asked more quietly, swimming to the bank near to where she stood. She nodded her confirmation.

-"I should. Shikamaru gave me only 45 minutes, I should be getting back. Plus they have dry clothes; my mission had just started, I can't have rusty kunai."

-"Yeah, I'm sure Lee would lend you his jumpers to dry them. Perhaps his enthusiasm will rub off, so you can blind your enemiess with the springtime of youth just by taking them out of the holster." Hinata smiled as his mock grumpiness.

-"I'll be back in about a month," she said, crouching to reach his head, making ears out of his wet hair. "See you then?"

-"Of course!" he replied, shaking off the water off his hair and the "ears" into her face.

Jumping back to avoid the spray, Hinata activated her bloodline limit once more and waived. As he waved back, she disappeared into the forest, but continued to watch the Inuzuka as he resumed the play with Akabi. Their meeting had been short, but the fact they met at all made up for that. She was drenched. Shikamaru probably will have been angry. But overall, Hinata was too content to care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review – I'd love to hear your feedback! Chapter 9 won't probably be posted until the end of next week – I've got exams and projects. But try to stick with me till then. 


	9. Wants and Urges

Hi to all! Hope you've had fun this week. Chapter 9 barely on time! (All edited and fixed for mistakes ) So sorry to keep you waiting! Hope you like it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours flew by for Neji on that Sunday afternoon. Their small group has been running since the early morning. Even the client, who claimed to be up with dawn, had not awakened yet when twilight spilled over the horizon, paling the sky with coral radiance, while the soldiers and shinobi fed the animals and took breakfast, positioned themselves around the carriage and resumed their journey. The sunrise was magnificent. A thin mist veiled the road, stilling the sunrays, making the air glow with heavenly light. Perhaps if Neji was not constantly using Byakugan, he could have enjoyed the nature's awakening better; he could have imagined that instead of performing tedious guard duty, he was undertaking a wondrous hiking trip amidst the mesmerizing pines of south Fire country.

But as he was, the beauty of the surroundings was lost on him. Bloodline activated, all Neji saw were glowing patched of chakra. Humans and animals shone as bright bluish webs; all the bugs looked like overgrown fireflies; the plant life presented itself as layers upon layers of overlapping and translucent shadows of light. Overall, Neji's world gleamed with shades of blue. And when Neji was little and had just mastered his bloodline limit, there was nothing more exciting the seeing nature's internal life energy. But after years of use, the mesmerizing sight had lost its dazzle. And even though sometimes Neji still marveled at the mystery of chakra's existence, Byakugan became nothing more then a tool, a weapon. Further more, because his bloodline was best at detecting motion, it was rather pointless to focus on a specific area of his range. Thus, Neji's eyes were loosely staring at nothing in particular, scanning the vicinity for unwelcome human presence.

But although the Hyuuga prodigy could not enjoy his surroundings, he was not bored. Actually, Neji could not remember the last time her truly failed to occupy his mind with an interesting thought. Even if the necessary task at hand proved to be tedious, Neji could always find a suitable distraction; usually, this meant the majority of his brainpower would delve into the mechanics of puppets. Kankuro's "toys", as Neji often called them (mainly to dilute the impression of interest and respect he harbored for them), have fascinated him ever since his first chunin exam. Obviously, once he became an ambassador to Suna, he was more than tempted to help the middle sand sibling fix his weapons after the frequent training sessions.

Puppets turned out to be as mesmerizing as he anticipated – complicated, even artistic, and on a very different level from typical cold weapons. For someone whose strong points did not lie with the genjutsu and long- range taijutsu, the puppets provided a great option for long range combat – his weak point. With the type of chakra control the Hyuuga's learned, there was a chance that Neji too could use puppets, if only he mechanized them to a maximum, and somehow made their appearance a complement to the style of his dress… (He did not wish to resemble Kankuro). So time and time again Neji exhausted his mind, trying to develop a means of storing a large quantity of charka within a non-living container that would also allow him to draw the energy out in measured amounts, and at random time intervals. After extensive experimentation, Neji and Kankuro managed to store within a fist-sized wooden cube enough chakra to support up to half an hour of battle. But every time they tried to release it with generally used seals, the container exploded, sending thousands of splinters in all directions. Yet, Neji was stubbornly hopeful that they would figure something out when Temari and Kakuro will have become ambassadors to Leaf. He'd only have to wait about two months, one of which he would spend on this mission. Meanwhile, his mind was frequently immersed with potential triggering mechanisms.

However, even though puppets did steal his morning, the afternoon brought him a more pleasant focus – his cousin. She especially claimed his attention with midday break. Today she was still using that crazy chakra distribution; it was proving to be very convenient, though, because she reverted to normal chakra distribution just before her team stopped. This could become very handy if they ever needed to signal each other inconspicuously.

While some of the client's soldiers left to look for a stream to fill the five several-liter canteens the carriage carried on its roof, the Uchiha summoned and sent out a small ninja dog to contact Shikamaru (under the pretense of scouting the area, of course). Upon its return, the dog quietly informed team A that their group will move in one hour. Neji was told he could rest his eyes, having to scan their surrounding every ten minutes; his cousin would do the same.

Everyone dispersed, keeping close to the carriage, yet secluding themselves into small friendly groups. The morning was spent in silence, and even the aloof sharingan user seemed to yearn for some sound other then the echo of foot steps, beats of hoofs, the cracking turning of the wheels and the frequent bird song. The Uchiha took the opportunity to speak with the client; the upcoming night, under the pretense of setting up traps for potential attackers, he would spend some time with team B to discuss the upcoming days. There were several essential mission procedures that had to be sorted out: how would both teams board the same boat without drawing attention, how would team B present themselves at the country of Water's border and all the towns they would visit. Shikamaru's team would need to figure out a disguise under which they could come into contact with his own team in public, in crowd, with their client and enemy's watching. It would be ideal if both teams could remain in each others sight as much as possible when they reached the main Water Island. Thus, the Uchiha had to analyze the client. Usually, there was no need to become personal with the client on a convey mission, but in their case… it probably couldn't hurt. Especially if their little group got attacked and the shinobi needed his obedience (ahem… cooperation.)

Neji wished he had an excuse to converse with the supposedly famous politician, if only for the benefit of getting acquainted with another one of those people he would have had to deal with as a head of the branch Hyuuga family. He really needed practice staying peacefully inclined in their presence, but… the sharingan was a natural tool for personality assessment, as much as it was possible from a first conversation. Neji could wait. In particular, Neji had already gathered gathered that the older man was agreeable enough. He had seen the man's features only once, upon the initial contact with the client, but it impressed him that the man had a generally happy life. The wrinkles on his face outlined a smiling expression, his high forehead spoke of rarely furrowed brows… And as much as Neji distrusted all the flattering and unbearably sweet bastard politicians, he knew that one could not fake a lifetime of good mood. An old face always told a true account to that person's life, and Neji found himself feeling glad that the old man was happy. Not many of wealthy influential leaders could pull that off. He'd have to follow in Hiashi's footsteps just in a few years; seeing one happy politician gave him some reassurance that his life, if long, had the chance of glimpsing the sun that his whole clan so desperately looked towards to. His uncle had certainly fit into the unhappy category the last time he really looked at him. But Hiashi was still considerably, although unconventionally, young - just over forty; there was time for smiles to smooth out the sharp angles of his face.

So far, the client appeared wise. For starters, he was smart enough to bring loyal warriors to this trip. Many a stupider person hired mercenaries or ninja only, although both of those groups fought solely for money, and money got you only so far… when a hired stranger had to choose between the client's life and his own skin, most chose their own survival, no matter how trained they were. Only loyal attached individuals would consider blocking their selfish instincts for his sake. Secondly, upon hiring skilled ninja from a renowned village, he had not tried once to tell them how to do their job. Neji was sure that all his comrades were more than grateful to him for that little detail. Finally, as Neji concluded from soldiers' campfire conversations yesterday, their client did not have to personally visit the Water Coutry for the election and subject himself to exuberant expenses and danger; yet, disregarding those major inconveniences, he felt it necessary to address the people and the council problems personally. Neji had to agree. His experience told him that if you're not there physically, somebody will definitely screw up. And perhaps reminding his voters what he looked like was a great thing in itself – even in sitting position, the client looked like a giant. Especially for a sixty year old chap.

The client looked around two meters tall, broad in shoulders and thick boned. Maybe he used to be taller even, for the client was a hunchback – his back was not extreme, but his spine had that rare characteristic bend. He was thin, but that only made Neji associate him with a pine. There was not the slightest trace of weakness in his person. In no way did he feel like someone who'd fall sick and let his opponents take over his position with ease. No, they'd have to kill him to erase his direct presence. Apparently the likelihood of an attack was as large as Tsunade supposed. Although…perhaps not as large as Shikamaru warned them of – the client was traveling with his wife. Or at least Neji thought she was his wife - her chakra pathways conveyed that she was around fifty years of age, they have kissed, and not was it only absurd to have a lover of such an age, it would have been foolish to bring her along for the campaign.

The client and his woman seemed in perfect comfort with each other. The silences that stretched within the shuttered carriage were accompanied with friendly whispering of pages, or quiet snoring, and lacked in tension. And anyhow, being stuck within a small box for so many hours took either huge patience reserves from either parties, or years-long harmony. Neji was inclined to think it was the latter.

They reminded him of his grandparents. He hadn't spoken or written to them in two years. Urg. If only Neji dwelled on his shortcomings longer, he would have actually thought himself a failure of a grandchild. He spent a minimal amount of time showing his loved ones that he actually remembered of their existence and appreciated all the effort they put into raising him. But Neji had a tendency of looking forward. If he was ever to handle the reigns on his own destiny, he could not afford an extra second feeling bad about his stupidity or misfortunes in the past.

And anyhow, he still had trouble understanding how anybody could ever rely on a woman. Not in general, of course – there were plenty of female shinobi who were dependable comrades and warriors. But specifically – how could anybody place one's spirit in a woman's hands, use one of those contradictory creatures as a backbone to one's life. There were plenty of successful couples, he supposed. In his own family, he was sure his father loved his mother beyond words, but still… theoretically, such relationships made perfect sense. Yet in practice, all women seemed… he did not wish to sound arrogant, but… not good enough for his standards?

It was useful to pretend otherwise in public, but in reality, Neji, like most men, had a very specific outlook on women.

Upon the first impression, a female of age 15 – 45 would be classified into one of the two groups: bearable and eye candy. The eye candy was automatically imagined as a potential sexual partner, without any guilt whatsoever. And unless the woman appeared again, she was forgotten.

Upon closer acquaintance, a female was classified into human (aka. potential conversationalist) and something that could be observed, but should generally be avoided. If she proved to be fun to talk to or hang around with, one could classify her further: an empty air head or an actually intelligent individual. The latter were immediately respected, and could potentially be feared – one couldn't just talk their way from an angry intelligent woman. With a stupider female, one could even cheat and then say something along the lines of "but I love you more" and apparently her need to cling to the asshole would outweigh self respect. Of well, good for Kankuro. He's been eagerly unzipping his pants for random girls since he turned fifteen. And as Neji found out, he was not the only ninja to be baptized into sex at such an early age. Far from that.

Apparently, Neji was a late bloomer.

He started noticing girls back at the academy, at the age of eleven. That's when everybody noticed girls. Back then everybody dreamed of touching one, but was too scared, so the boys contented themselves with staring. And then he was preoccupied with becoming stronger (he still was, although by now, instead of pushing himself mentally to reach his limit, his body had incorporated that requirement into its usual operations), and then the war came and went, and he had already turned seventeen. Of course, the fact that he was busy and too dignified to indulge his body did not prevent his body from reminding him during the worst possible moments that he too had hormones. Like that time he randomly got aroused at a debriefing (as embarrassing as it was, the Hokage was at fault. Perhaps if she exposed less cleavage, fewer young chunin would get hard-ons during professional meetings. At least she pretended not to notice. Secretly, Neji was convinced that Tsunade provoked men on purpose, just to make sure her charms were still effective.)

Upon becoming an ambassador to Suna, in less then two weeks Neji was aware that Kankuro had no inhibitions about bringing a new girl to his bed every night, and that Shikamaru was happily reaping the benefits of having an older (and thus, more secure and lustful) girlfriend. And although Gaara's behavior did not give away his level of experience, it was unanimously concluded that at least a half of Suna's female population would sleep with the Kazekage at the drop of a pin.

Neji resisted the urge to follow Kankuro's life style for almost the whole two years of their acquaintance. He wanted a woman badly – it was sometimes hard to think when all his blood shamelessly drained into his lower regions just at the awareness of a female within a thirty mile radius. But wanting something did not mean he was willing to put effort into getting it, especially since there were plenty of activities that numbed his want – puppet analysis, meditation…

And just several weeks ago, Neji buckled in. Quite eagerly too – his brain kind of failed to participate in the decision process. Neji was accompanying Kankuro and several of his Suna pals to a regular Saturday night outing. Usually, Neji would sip sake with the guys, listening to their stories until Kankuro moved in the direction of the bar to exhibit his exceptional wooing skills – and then the men would laugh into their fists at their friend's performance. The hot savory drink would pour generously, and the pub would haze over with a lazy daze of intoxication…but Neji had never before lost his grip on control. Yet that last time he had left the bar with a woman. Perhaps he had drank too much, or his sexual frustration finally spit on reason and resolved to take matters into its own claws… but he ended up in his room at Kankuro's place, with the girl naked and on top.

He remembered everything perfectly the next morning. He had lost his virginity to some random, moderately pretty 23 year old. She was all right, he supposed, considering he had nothing to compare the experience to; he, on the other hand, had performed horrendously. In fact, he was so out of it that she had to do most of the work. And she made him feed her breakfast. But he couldn't deny that although less then flawless, the incident served to calm his libido.

Unfortunately, the event awakened a new kind of awareness: waking up to an empty futon chilled his heart with acute loneliness. He thought such an emotion was absurd, seeing how he had slept alone since he turned two, and nonetheless the feeling persisted. With every sunrise his eyes strayed longingly over the vacant sheets, his skin anticipating the lack of warmth long before his fingered touched the rough cotton fabric beside. It was illogical, but several weeks ago, for the first time, Neji considered finding female companionship.

And then, all his following observations warned him against such a bond. Of the surrounding females, Neji could only rely on Temari's and Sakura's examples in forming a general idea of what dating could be like.

Shikamaru's role in his relationship with Temari was downright submissive. Neji had not met a woman more independent than the oldest sand sibling – not once, not a single time to his knowledge, had Temari done something she did not absolutely want to. On the other hand, she required the shadow user to accompany her to silly outings, such as shopping trips, theater visits, even gardening lessons – in other words, activities that brought Shikamaru no pleasure whatsoever. Nara was expected to sacrifice his time for the sake for being together; yet Temari would not buckle when it came down to her own preferences. For Kami's sake, Tenten compromised more, and if Neji remembered correctly, Tenten could forget her friends and the world if she thought that was necessary to reach her goals.

Sakura was deadly- the woman possessed no patience. Not a drop. She blew up at the smallest accusation sent in her direction, and, regrettably for her victims, had the strength to back up all her threats. No one, except for Naruto, could have possibly handled her. And not because she was unbearable- Sakura was good company, and seemed perfectly lovable when content. However, only Naruto was so uncommonly plain and honest as to invoke no suspicion from her. Naruto's heart was openly and proudly worn on his sleeve – there was never a reason to doubt his good intentions. So even if he said something stupid, she fumed for a minimal amount of time, and then forgave him. Plus, spending time in Naruto's joyful karma did her good – Sakura became peaceful around the blond jinchuuriki, angelically so.

But Kami, if all shinobi women were that intense, Neji would die a bachelor. At least his cousin appeared to set a break in the pattern. The first time he scanned the area, she was leaving her teammates and heading due south, although still within his range. Thinking it might be impolite to keep watching, he resumed chewing on plain rice and dried meat. The second time Neji scanned the area his cousin was twirling amidst the forest, and he had found that action so curious for a nineteen year old kunoichi, he felt justified to continue spying on her. (And anyhow, she should have been perfectly aware that he could watch her…)

Several minutes passed. He felt his throat clamp when his cousin was joined by a large dog and a man. From the ninja's mannerisms and stride Neji recognized Kiba, and at once felt a weight leave his lungs. Even if the girl was rash, it was stupid to think that she would meet with a stranger during a mission. In fact, she would have known not to initiate or support a meeting with anyone at all, even a relative. Perhaps that's why she lingered in that spot instead of seeking Kiba out – surely she saw Inuzuka before he could even sense her.

Neji had to switch to telescope vision in order to see Hinata riding somewhere on that large dog; something was beginning to bother him. She was acting awfully familiar with the Unizuka, as if they we still frequent teammates, which surely wasn't the case. Everyone had dispersed after the war. He was yet to see Tenten once in the last three years, and this mission was the first time he had seen Lee since he became ambassador. And death did not necessarily unite - since Choiji's passing, Shikamaru all but avoided Ino. Naruto's team stayed close for one reason: Naruto, who loved Sakura, and who loved the Uchiha (Kami knows for what).

Neji initially thought that this meeting was similar to all his infrequent meetings with his old teammates – happy, but slightly awkward. Her whirling perfectly fit his image of a caring girl who unexpectedly saw an old friend alive and well. However, they had stood too close to each other to be uncomfortable. Just a minute ago, they stopped at a river and the dog had practically thrown Hinata into the water, and Inuzuka followed, trying to tag her head with his legs. They were acting like little kids! Moreover, his cousin had just touched the Inuzuka – and how many times had Hanabi sullenly complained in her letters that her sister became an icicle when it came to physical contact?

His mind wasn't inventing the attachment between Hinata and the Inuzuka – as little as it appealed to Neji, the two were clearly more then old teammates. The dog trainer seemed to be on the same level as Naruto, or perhaps the Uchiha – she harbored a particular affection for him. Just meeting the guy caused her to act all bubbly – she flew back to her team, and Neji could feel her smile three miles away. _Oh look, how brisk and eager she is now, motioning to Shikamaru and Lee to continue the trip. Great, she had even turned and waved at me. Did the canine bastard really make her this happy_? The Inuzuka had never liked Neji, especially after Neji had all but killed Hinata during their first chunin exam (after which even Hiashi quite bluntly forbade Neji from training with his cousin) – and Neji was beginning to reciprocate the sentiment.

As he gestured to the soldiers and his comrades to reform the convoy and get moving, Neji had yet to pinpoint the cause of the indignation and anger he felt towards the Inuzuka and the Uchiha. He had not realized that instead of being pissed off at Hinata's male friends, he was in fact upset with himself. His cousin was captivating, interesting, intelligent (even if a bit reckless), persistent, selfless – and he turned out to be one of the last people to notice it. Others were free to bask in her smiles – and he had no idea whether she would even approve of him upon closer acquaintance. He felt a bit like a caveman, a hunter who had been the first to see the young prey, but thought it too fragile and skinny to pursue, and ended up empty handed to witness his comrades feasting on the tender meat. Except his case was much more optimistic – his cousin was still present to be watched, analyzed, even revered. Like a delicate field flower, she held the promise of greatest glory – one simply had to chance upon a right moment to behold her luminous efflorescence. And although Neji did not know it yet, he was beginning to hope that he, and none other, would become that fortunate onlooker.

That late evening, after the shadows cooled down the air and silenced the birds, Hinata was tightly embracing her knees with her left arm, her right one balancing the steaming tin cup of tea on a nearby stone. In another day and a half they would reach the Fire Country's eastern border… they would travel north along the seaside, searching for a boat large enough to sail both teams through the Wave country to the islands of the Water country… and if they couldn't find one, then they would proceed to the Port City, and take the ship the client intended to board. However, Shikamaru was sure that the ship was large enough to conceal plenty of enemy troops, so the shinobi were willing to put their best efforts into finding an un-bribed unscheduled vessel to transport them to the desired location. And in order to evaluate whether a boat was un-bribed, team B had to be the first to ask for passage – which meant they were somehow to pass for civilians, or at least for non-ninja.

Sasuke had arrived at their camp just minutes ago, and Hinata abandoned her sleeping bag and sleeping Lee's company in favor of joining the sharingan master and the shadow user around the fire.

Hinata had missed Sasuke's night company, especially when she knew that salvation from the guard duty solitude slumbered in less then three miles away. She hadn't said a word to him since his tall figure sharply emerged from the darkness of pine branches in ragged patches of orange light… but wishing to show him that his presence was so very welcome Hinata had made tea, and lovingly watched both the men's shoulders relax with the drink's aroma. They were so silly. They couldn't even pretend to feel fresh and awake: Shikamaru constantly yawned, and Sasuke dropping eyes softened his distant expression. And nonetheless, both looked all business. And, to Hinata's pleasure, an all-business Sasuke talked quite a lot.

-"The Hyuuga eyes are too well known. Sakura prepared this scroll last evening – released, the genjutsu will make Hinata's eyes appear common – blue with usual dark irises. As long as Hinata supplies the scroll with chakra, the jutsu will hold infinitely," and seeing Hinata's slightly panicked look, Sasuke added, "Sakura said it would be a 'piece of cake'". Hinata smiled weakly; when Sakura said something that cheery, it usually meant 'let hope for the best, I've got no idea if this works'.

-"…fair enough… we can disguise ourselves as peasant tourists seeking to participate in the Water's election festivities… let's keep our story as close to reality as possible… we come from the center of the Fire County; taking a month long camping trip to the eastern shore, during which we want to visit the Wave and Water countries, just because we've heard the weather is great there this time of year."

-"That will never work – even though your palms are calloused and your arms are strong, nobody would mistake Hinata for a peasant. Her manners, her straight back, even the way she holds her chin - all will give you away at the second glance. It would be better to claim her to be a daughter of a remote landlord, with you two being her friends and guards. Lee is a son of a locally prominent dojo owner, asked to watch over her as a favor. And you would easily pass for a laid back heir to a successful trade smith, who sent you along to evaluate the market in Water."

-"..troublesome… then we will need to purchase traveling kimonos and bags to hide our garments in. You think we should we go lavish with Hinata?"

-"Only moderately."

-"You mean no silk, just high quality cotton?" clarified Hinata, deciding that since the conversation so bluntly focused on her, she could risk including her voice.

-"Precisely. Choose dark colors, like navy blue, with few ornaments. Do not limit yourself price-wise– I spoke to the client already – he offered to cover all the mission expenses."

-"Ah! On that note – how did you find the client?"

-"His name is Makoto Kazuo; he had turned sixty two last February; he is traveling with his wife – they have been married for thirty nine years, and there is no doubt he loves her. They have three grown up sons, living in the northern parts of Wind country; two of them have families – he claims three grand-daughters and an enfant grand-son; Makato is very proud of them all. Overall, he is an arrogant self-sufficient rascal, much like the rest of us: very confident, social, friendly, calculating, and thankfully smart enough to realize that he is not an expert in everything. Unless he has hidden agenda he should be easy to deal with."

-"And the soldiers?"

-"Battojutsu users, pretty well trained. He politely warned me that they are all very loyal to him, since many of them are children of his close friends."

-"And the wife?"

-"Her name is Kasumi Hotaru; she is a quiet and cheerful lady, but her movements seem too effortless for her age – she is fifty six. It is certain that she is a warrior; perhaps ever an active ninja, in terms of practice."

-"Are they expecting an attack?"

-"They did not question our plan to board a boat earlier than planned – but Makoto is completely at ease. He said he was optimistic about the election. But I do not think our precautions are faulty – it would be easiest to attack on the vessel, right when we disembark in Water, or during our hotel stays and bar visits during the actual campaign. It is likely that he simply feels in good hands."

-"…urg… I'd rather he thought us incompetent… I don't like clients who are blissfully ignorant of potential dangers… oh well. So far so good… Maybe we'll get lucky, and no one will try to kill the old chap, and this will turn into a nice vacation…"

-"Don't count on it."

-"Realistic disposition is overrated. Anyhow….We'll discuss further action the first day on the vessel, through Pakkun."

-"That is fine."

-"Great – oyasuminasai then... Hinata, wanna take the first shift?" Hinata smiled her agreement. "Then, if all goes well, we might see each other on Tuesday, Sasuke." And quietly, Shikamaru quit the lit vicinity of the fire, leaving the sharingan user and Hinata to themselves.

Sitting motionless until that moment as if to hide her presence, Hinata unfolded her legs into a lotus the second Sasuke's attention turned to her.

-"How is everyone?" she asked awkwardly, almost soundlessly; it was not like Sasuke came to see _her_ this time. She was not sure whether her current longing for companionship was returned.

-"Nobody spoke much since the teams separated. But Naruto and Sakura have each other."

-"That's good." She hadn't really doubted their condition. Yet she had wished for a slightly different answer, a fuller answer.

-"I am glad to be having tea again. The mint is exceptional," he added plainly, and Hinata's chest flooded with heat at the unmasked frankness of his eyes; it was so wonderful to know she wasn't the only one who missed their midnight hours together.

-"Hn!" she smiled cheekily, breathing in the tea's soothing freshness. What a marvelous day she had! Even though Sasuke would return to team A's campsite once he had emptied his cup, the short, yet voluminous silence they shared was enough to paint her features with glowing happiness for the rest of her shift.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter under the belt! I'm afraid I will increase the pacing of the story if I want to conclude it by the beginning of my senior year…

I hope you liked this one – please leave a comment, they are much appreciated! Truly, I love to hear what you think!

Chapter 10 should be on time next weekend. 


	10. A Convenient Trait

My dearest readers

My dearest readers! This chapter is awfully and unacceptably late – but please find it in your hearts to forgive me. These weekends proved to be very busy, and then I was out of country with no internet connection. But now it's up, I hope you enjoy it!

And to make up for my tardiness, I'll try to make Ch11 brilliant.

Also – I just completed the first illustration to this fanfic (a moment in ch4); you can find it here: mimozablooming./art/Naruto-Sasuke-flowers-in-hair-80077236

Shikamaru's prognosis turned out to be too optimistic. The two teams of Leaf shinobi did not get a chance to glimpse each other until late Thursday morning. And although the continuous separation was beginning to strain their patience, it proved to be the only misfortune since the night Sasuke visited team B.

Monday went downright favorably. Their party had finally reached a part of the Fire country where villages liked to spring by the main road in clusters like mushrooms after a rainbow bearing rain. The further east they traveled, the more often team B had to jump into the nearby trees to avoid being seen by countrymen.

Hinata was quite taken by the provincial folk.

Hidden by the dense foliage of a cypress or an oak, she viewed the passing people with attention and fascination; they seemed so different from Konoha residents. Already on the road with sunrise, they often voyaged alone, accompanied by none save a mule and a dog, perhaps transporting rice to a nearby market. One would expect these people to be burdened by the requirements of their life, but the impression they exuded was just the opposite. Topped with umbrella-like straw hats, reigns in their sun burnt hands, they journeyed with a smile and at times, a song. Some chattered blissfully with their cattle, laughing as their aged canine friend chased after a rare crow with all the spirit of a puppy.

All in all, it seemed impossible for these people to know of a ninja's existence; they traveled the wide road with a complete lack of cautiousness, as if bandits and thieves were an occurrence of somebody else's world. Men and women alike, they seemed lovely and plain. And likely, they would not like the idea of three strangely dressed people with a western dialect trying to purchase high class cotton kimonos.

At least her eyes no longer were a source for suspicion. Hinata had activated the scroll Sakura made for her as soon as she awoke for her second Monday guard shift, hoping to evaluate whether the genjutsu was successful from her teammates' initial morning reaction. Sakura was right to be unsure of her work – the genjutsu turned out to be too effective. Hinata's eyes became a source of wonder.

Shikamaru's first glance upon his female comrade glued him to her face. He kind of stared at her wide eyed, relaxed and at attention all at once, then abruptly searched for something up above, minutely returned his gaze to her features and woefully shook his head in conclusion. Midly upset that their leader was discontent, Hinata immediately channeled more chakra to the scroll, hoping to somehow improve the situation.

-"Is this any better?" she questioned hopefully, looking for any kind of approval in Shikamaru's face.

-"No, no – just…use as little chakra as possible," he replied, watching her both too openly and with annoyance. "Sakura simply had to make this troublesome, didn't she…?"

-"But…don't I have common eyes right now?"

-"….urg…as if… if anything, you stand out even more." And Hinata couldn't get another word out of the shadow user on the matter. Thankfully, Lee's timely awakening rid her of the confusion.

The second the taijutsu master glimpsed Hinata's new eyes, he was directly in front of her, being every bit the frog, save for his characteristically inspired expression. Crouching in such an intricate manner that he managed to become shorter than the kneeling Hinata, Lee gazed up into her surprised face, leaning towards her as if ready to leap.

-"You are so pretty, Hinata…" He offered simply, smiling in his kind way. Unfortunately, that didn't make his statement any less unexpected.

-"What?" Hinata suddenly felt like a mouse disarmed and shocked into immobility by the presence of a long wanted chunk of lard.

-"Shikamaru, what do you think? Sakura must have been looking at Naruto when she created the jutsu!"

-"…not just at him, but very deeply into his eyes, and then up, because clearly, a stable shade of blue did not occur to her…"

-"I think it's a great blue! Perfect for a kunoichi brimming with youth!"

-"….so troublesome….sometimes I think you say that just to make people gape…"

-"Do not! Can't you see the energy of spring time shine through even the genjutsu?"

-"…nevermind, Lee…"

-"So…my eyes are the same color as Naruto's?" Hinata inquired somewhat impatiently, again feeling the necessity to contribute since the discussion focused on her.

-"…nope…at least his are constantly cerulean…" seeing her confused but stubbornly pointed stare, Shikamaru relented. "...they're like the sky. Sakura made your eyes to reflect the color of the sky. I just hope they don't turn pink with twilight," he concluded with good-natured grumping. Lee was eagerly nodding his agreement.

Hinata found herself smiling; how like Sakura. She would never create anything to change the essence of the user…Hinata always saw her own eyes as a mirror; colored like the sky, they still remained her own, unchanged. Although she didn't particularly like her natural eye color, Hinata had spent too much effort convincing herself she was content with it. If Sakura had provided her with any other shade, even Naruto's blue, which was the loveliest blue in the world, it would have made Hinata feel foreign. But how like Sakura to make things just right. (And then every time Hinata stopped by water she made it a point not to look at her own reflection, in case her new eyes satisfied her artistic sentiments too much.)

Tuesday midday team B caught the first glimpses of the eastern sea's sparkling surface; it was accompanied by an undercurrent of unmistakable sound – clatters of a busy street, the buzz of voices of a local market – a fishing town. When the road finally took a turn toward the shore, the tall pines stepped aside to reveal streets upon streets of bursting life. Perhaps here the shinobi had a better chance of finding a kimono shop, as well as people who would not find their current dress extraordinary. But even so, upon Shikamaru's order (ahm…strictly presented advice), the headbands, jounin jackets and shirts with the Leaf insignia were tucked away into the travel bags. That left Shikamaru and Hinata in a sleeveless dark cotton top. Lee's jounin outfit resembled the official uniform only with the benefit of the jacket; with its absence his tree green jumpsuit, now completely visible to any willing audience, made Lee seem out of place in any society. But that really couldn't be helped.

And of course, the inhabitants of the seashore town did not conceal their sideways glances of interest and apprehension at the unexpected and strange visitors. Luckily, shinobi knew the perfect method of gaining surface trust: don't be a smartass, and inconspicuously leave a fortune to compensate for your inborn peculiarity. That is why Shikamaru willingly stepped into the background, letting Hinata's and Lee's smiling faces dispel any potential suspicions. And really, Hinata presence turned out to be a blessing.

At a point, team B approached a seller of fresh fruit; they had a mere hour to find a shop, make their purchases, and inquire after a boat until team A would complete their break and commence to close the gap between them. And Shikamaru always became edgy when pressed for time. He really did not wish to interact with the townspeople more then necessary – no need to leave extra tracks – but the directions to the kimono shop would not materialize out of thin air, as much as he would have liked them to. Just as he was about to analyze the troublesomeness of it all, Hinata gave him and Lee a bright look and headed to a nearby fruit stand.

-"Konnichiwa," she began shyly, "could you please tell me…how much are your peaches?" Immediately, in elderly man's eyes, the unusually dressed girl took on a second identity; not just a stranger, but primarily a customer. Shikamaru would have thought such a gesture clever, if only he was not convinced by now that Hinata was terrible at concealing her thoughts, and also rather terrible at acting. Thus, the Hyuuga heir could only be called intuitively wise. Or perhaps…naturally amiable? In any case, no actor could have predisposed the seller in the favor more readily.

After handing Lee and him two peaches each, Hinata joyously mumbled, "don't they smell wonderfully!" before taking and clearly savoring a bite of ripened flesh. But the seller heard and saw her; he gave a content and partially toothless grin to nobody in particular, and when Hinata did something so devastatingly adorable, it was no wonder he helped them with willingness. Just for the record, Shikamaru thought that nobody would have withstood the way Hinata abruptly turned to view the old man with such hope, and then timidly glanced at her peach, nervously drawing circles on its soft skin, before breathlessly pelting out, "I was wondering if there was a kimono shop we could go to in your town…" Really, when a young pretty girl showed so convincingly that her world hung on an answer you give… a man, any man, could not disappoint.

They found the kimono shop within ten minutes time. There, Hinata was also the one to save them the hassle. It took endless mental effort on her part, Shikamaru noted by the way she kept biting at her lip, but she steadily introduced herself and her companions to the female shop keeper, and quickly won her favor by announcing that they would not leave without purchasing three high quality travel cotton kimonos.

Secure in knowledge of financial inflow, the shopkeeper immediately became a woman, rather then a trader. Taking Hinata by the arm, she addressed the girl as if they were long time pals, and as if whatever conversation they were having was their favorite pastime. Hinata intially looked slightly apprehensive at the sudden friendliness of the woman, but quickly forgot her discomfort when it came down to the choice of the komon. Asking for a color that would soothe the contrast between the colors of her skin, hair and eyes (in an according order: raven, very pale, and currently brightly, almost transparently blue) she ended up acquiring a kimono of a very unsuitable color – it looked most like the leaves of cornflowers, when the sun shone through and made them lighter (and although it served her request perfectly, it was doubtlessly inconvenient – such a light color would easily collect the brown of the road. Although so would her newly acquired white cotton socks.)

Looking over the five piece garments offered to him, Lee seemed unsure; of what, Shikamaru couldn't guess until Lee's features returned to the typical excited expression at the sight of a subdued green kimono Hinata was holding. She was also the one to choose the color for his own kimono. Really, Shikamaru didn't see what difference the colors made as long as they were good for camouflage. But Hinata assured him that a dusty beige was not only good for the road and the mosquitoes and the sun (in terms of deterring the latter two), but also made him look "more approachable", as she put it. And since both Lee and the shopkeeper nodded with a knowing expression, Shikamaru concluded that arguing would be too troublesome. Paying for their purchases, Shikamaru thought of how Temari cared more for the quantity of clothes, rather then its color or quality. Troublesome and unrefined woman. Kami knows he missed her.

They could not get a boat in that town. The weather had been particularly favorable in the last few days – all the fishermen were out, and would return ashore only with a storm. In addition, the sea currents and the winds made it awfully inconvenient to approach the Water Islands from the southwest. Or so they were told.

They were told pretty much the same thing in the two other towns they came upon that day.

Team A camped a mere two miles away from them.

Wednesday did not bring them a single straw of luck in regard to hiring a transport. Team B did not even get the chance to try and work their way into inconspicuously asking whether a boat would potentially take another twelve people, who, by the way, had absolutely no connection to their little party…instead, every single boat was either out of harbor, or really ready to leave, or simply owned by a rugged discontent fisherman (one of those who glanced at you superiorly at your request, and went back to his work without any further ado).

In addition to that inconvenience, the shinobi found it…. slightly challenging to act like interested tourists while keeping their pace. It was bad enough that taking half an hour detours compiled into several hours worth of lost time…but then they had to run in such a way as to maintain the cleanness of their new dress. So now, instead of hiding in the trees every time someone passed by, the shinobi of team B jumped from branch to branch as often as they could, returning to the hard ground only when passing by another traveler.

That night team B was especially quiet and unnoticeable when setting up camp. Less then a mile separated them from their Leaf comrades.

Hinata's guard duty happened to coincide with Neji's. The young man was being the definition of a shinobi – no relaxed lotus position she saw at Temari's, nor the silly half-hearted defensiveness in his face, nor the boyish distractedness he exhibited asking about Hanabi that lovely evening – at night, so near potential danger, Neji was what he always was when Hinata saw him in their childhood – a strong man, a deadly ninja. If only she wasn't aware of just how much stronger Neji was than her, how easily he could rupture her body with a gentle touch…no, not if only, but because, because she was aware, she was fascinated…

Sakura and Naruto had found it bizarre when Hinata had once admitted to them that she held no grudge over the near death experience Neji caused. Perhaps that was because she remembered that when one is thirteen, ones feelings are all very extreme, all very clear cut. An emotion would consume you, take control of your little heart, banish all doubt, make all convictions absolute.

She remembered how sure of her world view she was at that age. Things were simple. Either black or white; good or evil. She could reason her way out of anything. Perhaps her reasoning was faulty, even unrealistic, but she believed in them wholly, and allowed her to make decisions. At least some of those decisions had shaped her character in a manner she liked. The many dogmas she created for herself at that age…

Never raise your voice, be rude, or get angry at offences – anger and brashness show weakness. One had to understand that adults, for some reason, complicated things. Getting mad over something that was just…made that way…was below her.

Cry as little as possible (originally it was "never cry", but seeing how she broke that rule so often…), because the illusion of strength is what makes most people stay off your back.

Apologize as often as possible. Dignity, pride, humiliation – those were overrated. It was much easier and wiser to admit fault, even if it was not hers, if only to avoid further confrontation.

Be obedient. The elders are older. They must know what they are talking about.

And so on…

Many, many dogmas, all of which now remained only in habit, in the outlines of her personality, a mere reminder of the rigid structure her world held in her youth.

Now, she understood that her greatest, and most inaccurate assumption at that age was that she was a child, and that all the things she dreamed of would simply come to her with time. Time… it taught her that destiny or no destiny, she was the only one responsible for the things that occurred to her. Not once, not once in her life had she blamed anyone but herself for her misfortunes. And perhaps when she was much older, and there were many good things to look back to, Hinata would admit that the good things in life were also fruits of her efforts.

But now, Hinata held no more principles, could not afford following dogmas. The big picture growing, but becoming hazier with every day. She understood better and better what the truly important things in life were, at least for her, but originally found it hard to accept that those things were shaped on daily basis, with little details.

At the point where Hinata stepped out of her self created boundaries, she had also abandoned her childish rules. The parting was painful, and from time to time she felt nostalgic for the straightforwardness of childhood, but…life, even if it became more and more a knot of tangled events, was too good of an experience. She regretted nothing.

But there was a new all encompassing rule created since the tender age of thirteen.

Flexibility in details, firmness in essentials.

She still preferred to speak quietly, if only because she lost self control proportionally to the volume of her voice (be it raised in anger or joy). But since Hinata had discovered that her face, like her eyes, were a very accurate mirror of her thoughts, she had concluded that emotions, overall, were a good thing. Once in a while, rage was necessary to keep one's sanity. And on that matter, showing one's rage reminded people that you too were human. And a human shinobi could do much crazier things then a…emotionless shinobi. A human's greatest shortcomings could turn out to be the best strengths.

Crying was still unnecessary, but at least now Hinata thought it was healthy. Strength was not constituted by never breaking down. Strength meant getting up with a smile, even a wet one, every time.

Somewhere along the line personal pride took form in Hinata and gave birth to a temper. Obedience turned into tolerance. Which left Hinata with a trait she could only try to control – endless, saint like patience, that could take on and swallow a hit upon a hit until the chalice of her goodness overflowed with hurt, and she exploded, becoming rash, cruel, thunderous, blunt, and vengeful. (Like that unfortunate time she had yelled at the dumbfounded Naruto for a good two hours straight, naming every little time he had wronged her by being late, or forgetting a training or a painting session, remembering every little offense since their acquaintance in the academy, only to end up in tears, ashamed, concluding her tirade with a whispering, "I've been looking forward to this for a month, and I waited for the whole evening yesterday, and you forgot because Konohomaru invited you to a bar…" Thankfully, Naruto saw beyond the raging monster the second she lost her steam and rescued her dignity in a soothing embrace.)

Luckily, her patience ran out rarely, and only with the people she loved very deeply, more then she was comfortable with admitting to herself. Usually, another trait saved the day by preventing her from accumulating pain. On the other hand, that trait also ensured that Hinata would barely ever voice her discontent at the offences committed, would probably never actively try to thwart their future recurrence. That trait originated from an understanding that once of a certain age, she was not much different from the rest of the adults. Older did not necessarily mean wiser, unfortunately. She made mistakes, slipped up, allowed for breaks in her behavioral pattern, and so did everyone else. Emotions often became a higher priority then reason. Becoming happy, being happy was one of those "big picture" concepts that proved time and time again that reason did not rule humanity.

Hinata was hopelessly forgiving.

Which was wonderful, because although she tried to ignore small offences, Hinata always took everything close to heart. Her memory saved her cheerfulness on numerous occasions – Hinata often simply forgot that someone did something to upset her. Offences by strangers were forgotten almost several seconds after the event, and all in all, offences by close ones were remembered only in fact. As in, she knew she was offended, but the actual emotion, the actual hurt left her chest almost instantly. Or, often the remnants of the pain would simply be dimmed by the happiness of seeing a loved one. It was almost inconvenient. (Ever time Hinata forced down her walls to invite Kiba to another one of their meetings…she was slightly upset to be the one initiating all the moments of the current friendship. The mild upset often stayed as an undercurrent to her days from the moment she instigated their meeting to the actual event, but…it evaporated with Kiba's actual presence.) She simply could not stay mad at anyone.

That was why, coupled with the fact that Neji was merely thirteen years old at the time, Hinata could not even bring herself to feel the slightest bit of negativity to Neji for the brutality he exhibited towards her during their first chunin exams.

His physical strength was held only one association – it was far beyond her own.

Things beyond her were fascinating.

That was why she could not resist painting him that time he was training without his Byakugan. There was simply so much raw masculinity, so much beast-like fierceness in his determination that she…she just had to capture something so magnificent.

Urg… thank Kami she could easily repress artistic fascination. Otherwise every time she saw a man fight or a woman be especially carefree Hinata would forget everything and let her eyes feast on the moments when people became in a way like children - consumed by an emotion, became simple and perfect.

Like Neji during his guard duty. Crouched, undistinguishable from the shrubbery around him, still as the night shadows, he watched his surroundings with a cold intensity. No more then a hint at a nod signified that he saw her take her position by their campfire. His seriousness tempted her to pull her tongue out at him.

Really, if she could get Sasuke to tease like a teenager, perhaps a little effort on her part could get a warmer reaction from Neji.

Unknowingly to Hinata, her optimism was not misplaced. Beneath the focused exterior, beneath all the professionalism and dedication to the mission and his task of guarding the client and his comrades, Neji was privately saddened by his current position. The girl who was distracting his thoughts (sometimes conveniently, sometimes not) in the past several days was sitting not too far off, available for conversation, interaction. With the tea she brewed for Sasuke every time he got to interact with her during her guard duty. With Shikamaru and Lee sleeping nearby.

Neji was really looking forward to rejoining team B on that boat they should have gotten by now.

Thursday morning came, and team B passed the bridge where Naruto's team completed their first mission with Kakashi (Naruto still sometimes recalled that time with self-indulgent fondness).

They had failed in obtaining a passage on an unscheduled boat, but Shikamaru seemed like the only one truly concerned about that. Both Lee and Hinata were beginning to forget that their mission entailed much more then a pleasant outing to the countryside. They have been traveling with the client for almost a week, and haven't seen or heard anyone or anything for that matter that could even pretend to be suspicious. Perhaps that in itself should have been a warning, but in reality, the only thing that really had kept the shinobi on full blown alert was the gravity of Shikamaru's countenance.

But Hinata found it increasingly more difficult to maintain her whole attention on a potential attack when her team stepped on the dock of the Fire county's main port city. Hinata had never seen such ships before. Boats, small Japanese vessels, even Mongolian ships – she was familiar with those, if only because he father had many paintings of them. But these – these were different, huge, foreign. Having two main masts, they also held two levels of decks, and it looked like they could even have held two stories worth of passenger and cargo space.

There was no trouble purchasing transport on the only ship that was leaving to the county of the Water on that day; Hinata's teammates were not any different than a dozen others seeking passage to the Islands. Once on board, Shikamaru left Hinata on the top deck (to "patrol" for enemy troops and await team A's arrival, as the shadow user put it), sent Lee to check out the cargo space, and headed himself to address the captain regarding their sleeping arrangements.

Hinata hasn't activated her Byakugan in public since she's been using Sakura's genjutsu – for some reason, additional chakra to her eyes dispelled the jutsu, and they couldn't risk being found out by ship's passengers. But Hinata was only glad – it was marvelous to be able to use her eyes directly – the weather was absolutely gorgeous.

The sun, shimmering on the rippling water, warmed her face and blinded her a bit. The breeze and the fresh, yet salty smell of the sea heightened her mood. Hinata stood at the starboard of the ship, feeling like a princess about to go off on an adventure, biting the right corner of her mouth to stifle the desire to giggle her head off.

She was till in that position when team A, along with the client's party, entered the crowd on the shore.

Well, there it is. Again, sorry for making you wait two weeks. I'll do my best to be more organized about Ch11.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Fear's Absurdity

Hey all

Hey all!

Chapter 11 – late, but at your service! It isn't very long, and it's a transition chapter, but I hope you like it!

Also: I made three illustrations for this fanfic.

This one, incomplete, and the scene will actually occur around ch20, perhaps… mimozablooming./art/NejiHina-Touches-81518479

This one, complete, and you can probably tell what the work originated from: mimozablooming./art/SasuHina-companionship-81580758

Third one, complete, and this scene will come up in 2 or 3 chapters:

mimozablooming./art/NejiHina-Caught-81820695

--

A pleasing sight opened up to Neji as team A and the client's party finally arrived at the Fire country's main port. The ship fated to reunite the Leaf shinobi proudly stood in the harbor, its ramp lowered invitingly to all those willing to pay a fee for passage and bed. There were many people on board already. Out of the passengers (those people who somehow did not look like crewmen) some were walking the decks, but most appeared to be dragging their luggage into the rooms on the second story, taking bunk beds. Neji saw Shikamaru examining one of the rooms closer to the nose of the ship; after additional scanning, Lee could be found on the lowest floor, enthusiastically helping the sailors load the cargo. But Neji could not place Hinata.

That's what he got for loosing team B in the crowd on the dock. Charka systems all looked fairly alike. Lee's and Shikamaru's he knew well; and even if he couldn't identify their chakra coils, he knew their mannerisms, the way they walked. It was easy to find them again. He didn't expect Hinata to be separated. Perhaps he should have watched her closer – then at least he could try to identify her charka patterns… Neji looked over the ship twice, checking every passenger, looking for the characteristic distribution, or an unusual chakra rush to the eyes, but in the end, something entirely different helped him identify his cousin. At a point, just as he was about to give up the search, a line of movement caught his attention: an inhale, an extended neck with slightly mounted shoulders, and a rise of face to the sun– exactly the gesture he witnessed Hinata make as she twirled before meeting the Inuzuka.

Yes, there was no doubt; the girl standing on the highest deck, overlooking the harbor was her. Hinata in a kimono…

Neji switched off the Byakugan, and found himself transfixed by the sight.

-"What a pretty picture she makes." _Yes, exactly my thoughts_, Neji was almost about to agree when he realized that he was being addressed by their client, who somehow had appeared exactly next to Neji's left without the shinobi's noticing. _I got carried away again_… This was no good. Reunion with team B was supposed to ease his urge to watch her, instead of reinforcing it.

- "Who are you talking about?" Although Neji had found himself unready for the old's man's approach, an attempt to rescue his poise could never hurt.

-"Ah, but the girl you were watching! You looked so intense I was thinking perhaps you saw an enemy, but behold – it was a hime!" Perhaps he was not ready for the old man's humor too. However, Neji could not leave a conversation feeling like a kid.

-"She could be an enemy."

-"With a smile as wide as that?" the client looked at Neji with an expression which showed that the old man was pretty sure Neji's reply would only reinforce his point. But Neji wouldn't relent.

-"Perchance she is acting."

-"Young man, when you're as old as me, you'll be able to see through a fake smile," the client confronted with a knowing nod, laughing lightly. "That smile, even from this far away, is real."

-"Just because she is happy about something does not eliminate the possibility that she is here to hurt you."

-"Young man, you are too stubborn. A second's worth of glance reveals she is enjoying the sea. An assassin would be too attentive to exhibit so openly a joy over such an irrelevant thing. Come, use your eyes for something other then looking!"

-"…which would be?"

-"Seeing, perhaps?..." The old man seemed extremely content with the opportunity to bestow guidance upon a member of the younger generation. At least the advice given still hadn't touched on the way Neji did his job. The old man suddenly continued, "Excellent, excellent… my wife and I will finally have someone to speak to without breaking protocol…" and then proceeded in the direction of the said wife.

…_to speak to_…?! Weren't they supposed to keep team B in low profile?

Neji felt slight panic creep into his mind.

Hinata could see her friends perfectly from the ship's deck. Naruto's blond flock and Sakura's pink hair could not be mistaken. Sasuke was not very difficult to locate either; Hinata wondered when her aloof friend happened to get the leadership position on team A. At least, at the moment he was the one to direct two of the client's men to stay in Fire country with the mules, the horses, and the carriage. Hinata's friends and the client's guards were collecting luggage and getting boarding passes according to the instructions of the client's wife. And the client himself was speaking with…Neji. _Ah. All in place_. Now all she had to do was to inconspicuously make sure everyone boarded safely and then somehow find Shikamaru and Lee without using her bloodline limit. _Shouldn't be too hard. _

Perhaps it was the perceived ease of her task which occurred to Hinata as the perfect excuse not to make a single change to her position. In any case, her immobility apparently occurred to the client as the perfect reason to put his grand plans for intelligent conversation into motion: the second his feet reached the ship's deck, the old man released his wife's elbow with a wink, and proceeded directly at Hinata with a lighthearted, yet determined stride.

And now Hinata was still maintaining her pose, but no longer was it her choice. Hinata was frozen. The realization that the client was approaching her first, right after they boarded (instead of her making the acquaintance upon Shikamaru's explicit instruction and signal, sometime later on) pushed all coherent thought out of her brain somewhere overboard, leaving Hinata only with an ability to gape at the nearing old man; her consciousness waving a white flag, embroidered with a flashy resignation: "Anticipating doom's arrival".

She wasn't ready. At all. She needed some time to tell herself that speaking with this stranger will not be as terrifying or significant as it seemed to her at the moment, that disaster did not loom behind those kindly smiling eyes, that she would not make a fool of herself just by opening her mouth. She always needed time, and the client had just unwillingly robbed Hinata of her precious mental preparation. She felt so morbid that her mind had even missed the fact that team A was cautiously following the client with expressions that appeared very humor evoking to a careful observer (Sakura's – deadly attentive, Sasuke's – interested, Neji's – quite openly troubled, and Naruto's – confused and petrified).

Hinata's own face deserved a photo shoot: it mirrored Sasuke's usual aloofness in everything but her eyes, which opened to a dangerous roundness, almost as if their continuously growing size could deter the unwelcome invasion of her inside world. _Somebody please kidnap me now_!...

But the sky was not taking pleas for salvation at the moment. Thus, seconds trickled into what seemed like an eternity, and very quickly Hinata found herself gazing up into the client's face (who turned out to be extremely tall for an old man), surrounded by her comrades of team A.

And then the client was bowing and saying his greetings. Liquid horror spread through the flustered girl like a curtain of freshly melted snow; her limbs stiff, teeth clasped, hands white from the force of the grip on the ship's board. The man kept smiling and addressing her with questions. Yet the more kindness and patience he showed, the less Hinata's brain was willing to process the information it received. By the third time the client asked for her name, Hinata had downright forgotten how to speak.

Neji was slowly admitting that Makoto was exceedingly right regarding Hinata's status a potential enemy. Even if a happy smile could perhaps be faked, an assassin wouldn't exhibit such dread simply at being approached. Not even wouldn't – couldn't; this was the essence of his cousin, as he had remembered her since childhood. Only Hinata could face real enemies with idiotic fearlessness, and then fall apart when approached by a harmless human being. Her face was becoming so amusing that Neji had forgotten his own discomfort at such an abrupt meeting of the client and team B. Perhaps all would turn out well.

Sakura hadn't truly been worried about the client's sudden hunt of their teammate. And she couldn't find another word to characterize his actions: he had the air of a hawk that saw his prey and descended upon it with a faltering of an arrow. If he approached everything in his life with such sweeping determination, it was no wonder that he became this successful and influential. _As long as it doesn't cause us any problems_. But Sakura wasn't really worried. Mildly alarmed at most, specifically for Hinata's mental health. The Hyuuga heir seemed so out of her body that she did not notice Lee's and Shikamaru's return. The two disguised shinobi were now standing closely behind their statue-like teammate, putting on their best animosity faces. But the guys were poor actors – Shikamaru merely looked annoyed, and Lee - as if he was trying to touch his eyebrows with his lower lip. At least Shikamaru would definitely handle the situation. Herself, Sakura needed to assess the ship for any potential health hazards.

She hadn't made even two steps away from the little group when her medic's ears registered a hushed wheezing, almost barking noise; whirling around, ready to administer any sort of procedure to get rid of the ominous symptom, she rushed to the source of the sound. Her eyes met an unusual situation: Neji was shaking ever so slightly, roughly clutching a line to prevent himself from toppling over, croaking every few seconds as if clearing his trachea. Sakura grabbed his shoulders, forcefully turning him to face her and about the free his air pathways, only to hear:

-"Is...is…is she… acting?"

-"What?" Sakura's eyes were roaming over Neji's uncommonly red and twisted face. The medic took in the Hyuuga's partially closed eyelids, the dip of cheeks being bitten from the inside, the cringed up nose, and came up with a diagnosis. _The bastard is laughing_! "What!?"

-"Hi..hi…H-inata?" he finally breathed out.

-"Oh!" Sakura slowly released her grasp on the man, glanced at the source of Neji's delight, and chuckled to herself: "No. That's our Hina-chan."

The sight truly held some amusement. There was a peeved looking Shikamaru, clearly indecisive over whether to let Hinata do the talking (silent gaping, in this case) or take over himself. There was the hyperactive Lee, who kept throwing his attention from the tall man to the fairly small frame of his teammate, making all those watching his swinging black hair feel dizzy. There was the client, still pleasantly smiling at the petrified girl, holding her limp palm on his large fist, and then there was Hinata.

Hinata, whose hand had just been taken and kissed (under the excuse that Makoto heard that this was the proper method to greet a hime in some overseas county). Hinata, whose face mirrored a reaction of a child, whose round lollipop had just been unceremoniously stolen right from her mouth, and who still hasn't realized the implications of the theft. That was the expression that made Neji laugh – an expression of utter confoundedness.

But the show did not end there. Hinata's mind was finally coming about; her body thawing. The kissed hand gently retracted, her ring finger finding comfort in being chewed on. The shocked eyes gained a tint of coherency, shifted, took in the sight of team A, hesitated, perhaps sensing Shikamaru's and Lee's presence beside her, and suddenly locked upon the client with a renewed mortification.

The next instant Hinata almost fell into a deep bow. _Ah, of course. For a Hyuuga, to forget manners – why, a higher crime is yet to be committed_, thought Sakura with a trace of adoration for their youngest comrade. A barely noticeable smirk on Sasuke's features reaffirmed her opinion. _And surely our dearest Uchiha can relate_. _But to focus on the client_…

Makoto obviously took Hinata's awakening as a great success on his part. Bowing slightly in return (since Hinata clearly did not register the two bows he initiated upon his approach), he generously gave the girl a chance to reestablish herself in his eyes.

-"And I was almost ready to think that the hime was as spoiled as she is pretty", voiced he with mischievous courtesy. "I am Makoto. My wife and guards are currently on the lower deck. These young people here are my companions. I'm sure you'll get along well. Now, finally, what is hime's name?"

-"Hinata….Makoto-sama." Now that she understood everything the man was saying, Hinata felt bewildered. Other then Jiraya-san, no one she had met gave out compliments with such arrogant ease. She supposed that on the whole, the client appeared to be a refreshing man. In a collect-your-things-and-run way.

-"I take it hime is not traveling all alone," continued the client, not even glancing at the shadow and taijutsu masters. "Even so, what is your purpose in visiting the Water country?" Nevermind, Makoto was much worse than Jiraya. The latter was too lazy to alarm new acquaintances with straightforward prying questions. Although one had to give Makoto credit. Somehow the content of his inquiries could barely be noticed – the intonation of the questions coated the context with an air of genuine good intent.

-"My friends and …I… are hoping to enjoy the festivals that will be held at the capital of the Main Island during the election week…."

-"Oh, excellent! We are heading for exactly the same location; how about we join forces until the destination is reached. And the festivals do promise to be topnotch. Although I would expect your own town to hold a rice festival in less then a month…. So strange for a young girl, unmarried too as I take it, to travel with two men and so far – a bit dangerous too, isn't it?" _Oh, the talkative old goat_! Whatever good intentions he had, meddling to this extent – Hinata started to understand how Shikamaru had felt often. This was so troublesome!

-"We….wanted to see the land beyond our province's boarders and… I am… well protected. Thank you for your concern," she gave a slight bow, even though the client had too gutsy for her taste.

-"So you hold these two young men here in high regard and trust, I see…What are their qualifications?" _Oh, Kami_, _surely he does this on purpose. If he is so conservative, shouldn't he also address Shikamaru and Lee instead of me_? It felt awfully uncomfortable having to speak for her comrades although they were clearly present. What did Makoto want to achieve with this interrogation?

-"Lee is…an excellent fighter, and Shikamaru is…" somehow 'genius' did not sound very helpful at the moment, "…not so bad himself…" _Arg. Now Shikamaru will be annoyed with me as well…_

-"I see," the old man chuckled, "Then you and your companions must join me for some tea later today. My wife would enjoy your company. Now I must leave you," and with a small bow he was off. Just like that. As if he didn't just behave in a most uncommon, even rude manner. How right was Sasuke…._arrogant, self-sufficient rascal_! If he always acted this way, the tea would be torture!

Minutes later, team B was dangling their feet off the beds in the cabin Shikamaru had rented for the voyage. Their travel bags laid forgotten in the corner; an oil lamp weakly illuminated the area around the wooden box it was standing on – the one the passengers were expected to use as a table. There were no windows, not even small round ones Hinata hoped she would find there. The cabin was small, to put it mildly. Three bunk beds barely fitted in, leaving just enough space next to the walls to allow a restless sleeper to fall in and get stuck. Overall, it felt like one of the shelter rooms in the Hokage Mountain – dark, tiny, threatening containers that were created to protect you, but where it was easier to close ones eyes then to face the imposing lack of light. The only thing which could keep one sane in such spaces was the knowledge that there were two doors; that if one was blocked by the enemy, you wouldn't starve or suffocate, that you could still escape from the self inflicted prison. Hinata mildly wondered if she could kick a hole in any of the ship's walls.

-"….So ….why do you think the client had taken such an interest in Hinata…?" began the shadow user.

-"Because he is a person who values youthful spirit!" was Lee's theory. Hinata was surprised to see that Shikamaru did not disagree completely.

-"…maybe so in the beginning…but once she became normal again he asked too many pointed questions…and disregarded us completely…"

-"Are you suggesting that Makoto-sama interrogated me…because I..."

-"…acted in a unacceptably unprofessional manner…?...yes… a shocked girl is much more likely to give honest answers than an excellent fighter and a guy who isn't so bad himself…"

-"Sorry…"

-"…at least you didn't tell him I'm brilliant…we're still good…"

-"I take that back – you don't sound too different from the client."

-"…and that is bad because…"

-"Nevermind. So why those questions in particular?"

-"…don't know yet…he seems to doubt our purpose for traveling…"

-"But now we're stuck with him for the whole trip, just like we wanted, right?" was Lee's second contribution.

-"..almost… it would have been better to be the ones to initiate the meeting…that way we would have been the ones with the dominant information…right now we are at his mercy…"

-"Are you sure it is necessary to keep our shinobi status unknown to him? After all, won't he find out the first time we protect him?"

-"…have you never taken instruction on acting undercover?... the fewer people who know your real identity, the smaller the chance of it becoming a problem during the mission. …let him stay clueless for as long as possible…"

Hinata forbid herself from feeling offended at being chastised by Shikamaru. He was having trouble hiding the frustration of being responsible for making everything right, even through things were not going according to plan. And if she didn't check herself, the adrenalin rush from the recent exchange with Makoto would result in more dangerous things then temporary boldness. Like talking back to an annoyed man. Never talk back to annoyed men – Hinata's extensive experience with Naruto and her own teammates taught her that if an annoyed man suspects that you doubt him, he stops listening. And something told her that a deaf Shikamaru would translate into impossibly high expectations. And as it was, she was already disqualified.

Thankfully, there was a great means to pacify an irked male: let him talk about his area of expertise. Conveniently, the topic of Shikamaru's expertise was very pertinent to their actual situation – strategy.

-"So… What are we doing next?"

-"…for starters, let's go over the ship's construction plans. We're located on second floor, above the cargo level, below both decks. As you saw, our level can be entered from two sides from the first deck, and it is impossible to get into the cargo area from this floor. ..better for us…Our level is nothing more then a hall with small cabins lined up on both sides. The corridor itself isn't very wide – just enough to open a door and peek through the gap it makes with the opposite wall… barely any space to fight. There are no windows - the enemy will come from the inside of the ship. They must be taken out before they get to the client's cabin. If they get in – our chances of success drops dramatically. Even though someone from team A will be staying with the client, it would be hard to execute techniques without hurting the client as well as the enemy. Thus, again, they must be taken out as soon as they descent to this level." _Men. Ask just one right question, and they might never stop talking_, grinned Hinata, secretly proud of her success. Shikmaru went on, paying no attention to his comrade's respectful, warm smile.

"There are ladders at each entrance. It is pitch dark in the hall; thus, for surprise, we can hide between the ladder and the wall during guard duty. If you'll be guarding, don't kill anyone. I need to know specifically who's behind the attacks. So disarm, hit them over the head, whatever – as long as their brains and ability to speak are intact. All that said, I doubt if we'll be able to see all the passengers, and all the crewmen. It's also possible that the attackers would board the ship sometime during the voyage, without actually taking the ship over hostage. In other words, anyone could be an enemy, and we really have no one to pinpoint until they actually attack. We also can't assume that everybody who descends the ladder at night is an assassin – there are no curfews for passengers. So…how about this: in addition to posting guards on the first deck near this floor's entrance to prevent any surprises, we spill oil in front of the ladders… passengers, who are more likely to climb down facing the wall, are less likely to slip, and if they do – you'll be there catch them, right? Assassins are less likely to expose their back to an open hall; they are also trained enough to keep their balance even if they slide – there are the two things you will be looking for. In the end, do everything necessary to keep the client safe."

-"Should I go let Naruto know of the plan?"

-"…no yet Lee…let's have that tea with Makoto first. Perhaps things will get easier. For now, you and I will search the ship anything that could help us. And Hinata, if you stay here you can use your Byakugan, and then report your observations to me when we get back. Find out where the client will be sleeping, which rooms are reserved for team A and his guards… "

-"Wait for us, Hinata! We'll be back as swiftly as the wind!" and with an enthusiastic wave, Lee followed Shikamaru out of the cabin.

The dark little room was not bad at all when one could see through walls. Byakugan activated, Hinata relaxed into the technique; being able to use it once again was like a breath of cold mountain air – refreshing, reassuring. It felt secure. The realization that she relied too much on her bloodline limit came with a tint of disappointment. Others didn't even have this ability; they trusted the information gathered by their common senses about their immediate surroundings…what if she couldn't use her eyes. What if her chakra was sealed and her usual vision obscured? Would she be able to assess her environment? …Once the mission was over, she'd ask Kiba to train with her to develop the other senses… It was too dangerous to rely on her eyes so much.

But that aside, using Byakugan again was a relief. It allowed her to connect things. It meant that somewhere just above her, Sakura was yelling at Naruto for climbing on one of the masts against permission. It meant that the client and his wife were speaking to the captain not far from the captain's cabin, at the saloon. It meant that when the sails were let down and filled with the first gush of wind, and when the ship, free from its grip on the harbor's floor, commenced its voyage, then – sitting alone in the dimply lit wooden room, Hinata was with her friends.

--

I hope you enjoyed it! Better things to come in next chapter. 


	12. Fear's Reality

On exactly the fifth large wave their ship shook on all of Hinata's pre-mission doubts and worries had returned

_Hello! I've realized that even though I 'private messenge' my thanks, not everybody checks the email they signed up with… So, starting now:_

_A really big thank you to __**Random Person**__, __**ralleybabe89**__, __**shubaltz crazist**__, __**1uz**__, Jade, __**salote**__, __**winterkaguya**__, __**beyondthecrystalsea**__, __**leneypoo**__, __**Lady Laran**__, Liz, CJ, __**Sailor France**__, __**raggedywings**__, __**morgoroth**__, __**hushed thoughts**__, __**Aisha C**__, __**Noire Dragon**__, __**Haruka2007**__, __**ENder360**__, __**tema-sama**__, and my little sister – for reviewing the chapters up to now. I truly appreciate it. Your interest and participation give me much needed additional perseverance regarding this story. ;) _

_**Made another illustration; it has to do with the "Unhealthy Interest" chapter: **__**mimozablooming./art/KibaHina-Closer-82187139**_

_All enjoy, both the picture and the story!_

--

For some reason, Hinata did not expect to be aware that she was on a ship. Bloodline limit aside, she thought that if her ears ignored the sounds of water against the ship's belly and the occasional loud order from the captain, her time in the cabin would feel exactly like a night in a cave. But there was no mistaking – she was traveling on, or more accurately, in a ship, which shamelessly rocked every time Hinata could hear the crashing of water on wood. And every little tremble spurred a hint of trouble in Hinata's mind.

On exactly the seventh roll of the vessel all of Hinata's pre-mission doubts and worries returned with renewed emphasis.

Lives of thousands depended on the outcome of their mission: her friends' lives and salaries were dependent on her, Makoto's life and career depended on her, her village's future depended on her…suddenly all those lives and futures seemed too much… in case of an attack her friends would be busy, there would be no one to help her, not Naruto, not Sasuke, not Sakura - none to shove her inability aside and save the day…could she really let them all depend on her, when she couldn't even depend on herself, when a single shift of the ship's deck beneath her feet swooshed her brain into a side of her skull with a shocking promise of ridding her off balance…

Filled with apprehension and nausea, Hinata had discovered that she was seasick.

Oh Kami, Shikamaru was going to kill her. Now she was definitely a liability…even if she would successfully stand on her own two feet in time to hurl her stomach's contents overboard, she would be disoriented, weakened…would it help is she drank water…if this is what it felt like to be pregnant she was never having babies…perhaps if she crawled into the corridor in time someone would come by her and then Sakura would come…somehow…under some magical excuse that would make it alright for a hired ninja to abandon their post by the client and tend to a stranger…perhaps she didn't have to crawl up that ladder onto the deck and could just find a bucket…wuh, she couldn't focus enough to maintain Buyakugan…at least she could still keep the scroll activated…

Thus swirled Hinata's thoughts as she managed to exit her team's cabin and cross the unfairly wide meter that separated the entrance behind her from the room right across, before giving up and unceremoniously sliding down the wall to the spinning floor. She would have probably remained sitting there for all eternity, trapped within an attempt to minimize her chances of vomiting (or passing out, or both), if she was not confronted by two large speaking feet.

-"You too, eh?" chuckled Makoto's voice, giving her siffucient strength to open her eyes and move her head just enough to glimpse the old man's face. Enough strength to even process the fact that his presence (alone, without guards or her friends) was somewhat uncharacteristic.

-"You….What are you doing here?" she questioned feebly, her position unchanged. The part of her brain that usually dealt with propriety was currently battling the temptation to turn off her senses all-together.

-"Well, little hime, you are blocking the way into my room."

-"Ah…" That wasn't very nice of her. Maybe if she moved against the tilt of the ship, she could potentially get up…there, moving her hand to push off the floor…oh hey, was mental effort not enough to move her hand…oh well…

-"I see you are not leaving until I keep my word."

-"…uh..?" she would have thought of comprehending and then denying his words, if only the motion of being picked up of the floor by her shoulders didn't almost send the partially digested poorly cooked rice all over Makoto's clean kimono.

-"Come on in now; make yourself at home." She felt herself being deposited on something soft, being propped with something bulkier, harsher at her right side. Ah. A bunk bed and luggage. How strange, even though her head swam, she could see everything perfectly in this cabin…were there extra lights, or something, she wondered idly…at least the room looked big enough to fit four people comfortably…not that she really cared at the moment…uh, what's this? A steaming cup was placed into her shaking palms, two large hands cupping them for support.

How interesting…his hands looked much younger than the rest of him… barely wrinkly, skin still well pigmented, the web of veins barely visible… she wished her hands looked so fresh when she was his age…who was it that taught her to care for her hands, especially as a kunoichi, for "nothing reveals age as well as women's hands"…that shouldn't be too hard for her, seeing how she was a Hyuuga, barely touching her opponents when in combat…she bet Neji had such pretty hands…and a much easier time tolerating all this _awful_ swooshing…

-"Go on, hime, drink it in little sips. Go on, go on, I've just had two cups myself, there's nothing better than this stuff. My wife makes it for me…there we go, steady and carefully… ah, hime, don't make such a face – I know it's no amazake, but at least it makes you feel human again." And staring into the thick brew in her half emptied cup, Hinata had to agree. The staggeringly bitter drink seemed to revive her, if only a bit. The room was still spinning, but at least her stomach miraculously quieted down.

- "Good, hime, good – finish this cup, then one more, and you'll be guaranteed seasickness immunity until tomorrow's morning, and hopefully we'll reach the islands soon after." He refilled the small tin container with the brew's leftovers. They looked thicker and even less appealing than the first cup, but Hinata felt brave after Makoto's promise – she'd drink anything if it got her through the night unimpaired. Meanwhile, the old man continued speaking, perfectly comfortable with her silence.

-"Just in case, we'll go to the upper deck together, you'll feel much better there; the weather is exceptional, truly, quite lovely, what worries me is the wind – there's barely any, and if it doesn't pick up we could be stuck halfway to the Main Island, and the weather in the open water is difficult to predict. And to avoid." He added, nodding to her knowingly, absently; clearly he was speaking from experience.

-"Makoto-sama…arigato, for this," put in Hinata timidly, circling her thumbs self-consciously on the warm metal in her hands. She finally felt like herself again.

-"Don't mention it, hime, don't mention it." A slightly twisted smile spread on his face. Observing him carefully, Hinata had to admit – Makoto did look a bit green. She wondered how many times he suffered on ships before he got the recipe for the magic tea. Speaking of which…

-"Makoto-sama, if you don't mind…could you please tell me the ingredients of the brew? Please? I still have to go back in several weeks…"

-"Ah, hime, I have no idea what they are, but my wife does; it's been a while since I've made it for myself, let's see… fifteen years, was it? …yes, fifteen at the very least…she lost a bet to me, and claimed to be broke, hah, instead giving me the recipe…was it really so long ago, feels like yesterday," he chuckled slightly.

-"She, Makoto-sama?" Hinata knew it was unlikely that their client knew the true identity and location of the medicine woman who made the wonderful brew…but she hoped he did, and perhaps Hinata could meet her someday.

-"Very certainly a she," he grinned and suddenly focused his pointed gaze on curious and trusting expression of the girl in front of him, closely watching for her reaction.

"Tsunade-hime," he let fall off-handedly, humorously, pleased with the barely noticeable widening of Hinata's eyes. "I bet she got more than a couple of gray hairs looking after your lot." _So much for wanting to meet the 'medicine woman'_, winced Hinata mentally, trying to maintain a poker face while her mind raced. How sure was he? Was the client only provoking her? Was there a point in denying his allegation? How did he guess? Was she so obvious?! Now Shikamaru would definitely kill her!!

-"Hime, hime, no need to look so guilty!" Makoto laughed as despite Hinata's best efforts, the myriad of her emotions revealed themselves through miniature shifts in her expressive eyebrows. "If it we only you, I would have never guessed!"

Now the young kunoichi looked doubtful. The client hurried to continue his explanation. "Hime, your hands have no calluses, and you manners are unlike a usual kunoichi's… unhardened. And you're just so adorable. " He finished contently.

Restraining herself from getting angry at being referred to as some cutesy fluffy child, Hinata's shoulders slumped as she discarded the façade. There was no more chance to deny his correctly made deduction, since the client was so darn confident. But next time, they wouldn't make the same mistakes…

-"Makoto-sama….then…what gave us away?"

-"Oh, dearest hime" stretched the old man, still smiling (Hinata was again reminded of her favorite sensei, Jiraya – he also just had to smile even at the oddest of moments), "in a sense it's a very good thing. It's your trust."

Hinata's face must have mirrored her confusion, because Makoto clarified, "Your friends are so comfortable around each other: back there, on the deck, when I approached you, the four ninja guarding me were barely cautious. Typically, as we've entered villages and shops, they have been downright hostile to everybody and everything. And then," the client shrugged mischievously, "I rashly approach an unknown person, even after I have been warned by the Leaf shinobi against everybody foreign on this ship, and then the unknown person is joined by two young visibly able men, and what do you think – the shinobi just stand there, radiating nothing but curiosity! Sakura-chan was even about to leave my vicinity… and you companions as well – that serious looking boy, brown kimono – he had eyes only for me, barely even glanced at the shinobi. Isn't it unusual to focus one's suspicions on an old weak man when there are four heavily armed ninja clearly at his disposal?"

-"…I see…" mumbled Hinata, failing to decide whether the tart aftertaste came from the last drops of the medical brew or from the disappointment that she and her team were so easily found out.

-"I must say, though, hime, once I found out that the Hokage was Tsunade-hime, I somehow expected her to pull a trick on me, in one sense or another," Makoto confided with enthusiasm, "you see, she had lost quite a lot of money to my wife and I, and never really paid us back. But I suppose sending three extra shinobi to protect us takes care of the debt. If you don't my asking, what ranks do you and the two young men hold?"

-"Jounin…" she admitted quietly. _Some jounin, the shame – several minutes and some old man saw right through their disguise_. She certainly hoped that their enemies proved less observant.

-"Excellent, excellent! That covers the debt quite nicely, I must say… Now," he took the emptied tin cup from Hinata, "let's get some air and get acquainted with your dashing companions."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Needless to say, Shikamaru was unpleasantly stunned to learn that their client knew of team B's existence, and so quickly after their first meeting. Makoto was thus still holding the upper hand. Unlike Hinata, however, Shikamaru did not attribute their failure to the shinobi's lack of acting experience or skill; he simply noted that the client was annoyingly intelligent, and decided to make the best of it. After all, the whole split of the Leaf shinobi into teams was orchestrated in order to make the enemy underestimate their forces. Thus, gathering all his insolence to convey his unquestionable leadership position, Shikamaru burdened the client with a role usually taken by Sasuke's nin-dogs. The client would serve as means of communication between the two teams, at least while they were on board. And if Shikamaru expected the client to be hesitant and upset about being used so obviously, he was disappointed. Makoto was more than happy to participate actively in the mission. Seems the man was bored.

Team B assembled in Makoto's cabin, specifically leaving the upper deck much earlier than their client; it would not do to be constantly seen with Makoto. At least the current circumstances were convenient – the client used the delay to gather his spouse and team A, as well as to place guards near the entrances to the storage and lodging decks.

Makoto's cabin was crowded. Sitting tightly on the bunk beds, leaving as much room as possible for the client and his spouse, the young ninja basked in the calm of their reunion. Shoulders and legs brushing, heads peeking one behind and beside the other, they reminded Makoto of children in a small sandbox, or of young eagles in a nest, awaiting their parents' return.

So strong, yet so fragile, those enduring youthful hearts…such charming ninja. They made him smile. Makoto glanced at this wife. He could tell she enjoyed the atmosphere as well. After all, after their own children had decided that they no longer needed their parents' support and attention, to Makoto and his wife all youngsters became a target for their wasted affection. Because most children were alike: behind them was always someone, for whom their growth was a bitter sweet experience.

Thus Makoto watched the seven children, the seven warriors that forced themselves under the world's weight at too young of an age; he wished they all knew that it was never too late to choose ones path. Children, shinobi, they could abandon the harsh rules of the ninja life, they could become lovers, parents; they could become people who found joy and piece in art, in crafts, in working with land and nature; they could find other roles in life where they belonged, and where their lives held just as much meaning, and just as much influence.

He hoped they knew that. A charming bunch they were, really.

But the most charming of them all – the dark haired hime with the big and expressive eyes. Makoto and his beloved had not been gifted with a daughter. His granddaughters were a lovely boisterous group, and they were endlessly lovely and adorable, but still too young… games, dolls, presents, bedtime stories – those connected him to his little princesses on those rare occasions he got to see them. But a daughter, to cherish and talk to, to protect and advice, to tearfully marry off to some undeserving youth – he was not gifted with. And this Hinata-hime… he decided he was his favorite. He couldn't help but feel affectionate and wish to extend his patronage to her.

Makoto closed the door behind him, and joined his wife on a bed nearest to the room entrance. Listening appreciatively the hushed chatter of the Leaf shinobi, the client embraced his wife loosely, nodded in the direction of the teenage ninja and chuckled: he was not the only male in the room to admire the gentle girl.

The pale eyed boy, sitting back to back to Hinata-hime, did not try to join her conversation with Sakura-chan. But there was no mistaking he was listening. So...Makoto wondered, his passion for matchmaking kindling as he viewed the slight smile that played on Neji's lips when Hinata laughed at one of Sakura's whispers… the boy's interest was becoming habitual. First, the time at the harbor, then his restrained amusement at the top deck, and now, when he decided against participating in the happy argument between his male comrades. Hm. Perhaps by the end of the trip, Makoto would make sure to identify whether the boy stood a chance.

-"…Hinata, hey – rest your chakra when you're in the cabins, remember…I mean turn the scroll off…" So the Shikamaru fellow was their leader, mused Makoto, before narrowing his eyes questioningly as Hinata obeyed the shadow user's request.

Makoto glanced at his wife, who nodded silently at him. Yes, he too knew that now Hinata-hime's eyes held the identical color to the pale eyed boy. It was an unusual color. Undoubtedly, from the same clan. Relatives, huh. He didn't expect that.

-"Neji-kun, be a kind lad - tell me again you full name?" the client suddenly interrupted the chatter, thus unwillingly reminding the young shinobi of their mission.

-"Hyuuga Neji, Makoto-san."

-"And Hinata-hime, what is yours?"

-"Hyuuga Hinata," she smiled slightly apologetically. The client wouldn't be upset because he received another guard from such a well-known clan, would he?

-"Siblings, then?" the client questioned, resigned to release the feelings of pleasant anticipation – and he was so ready to bring two people closer…

-"Cousins, Makoto-san. Hinata-sama's father is my uncle, a twin brother to my deceased father," offered Neji in a straight voice that warned against pity and sympathy. Makoto had almost accepted the disappointment of loosing a chance at matchmaking, when Hinata, looking emptily ahead of herself, completed Neji's explanation.

-"We barely know each other," Hinata's quiet, yet clear voice rose in a wisp of sadness. If the comment and the admission behind it made the shinobi uncomfortable, they did not show it. For Makoto, however, the regret in her words meant one thing: the matchmaking plans were still on! Excellent, just excellent… Now, he would speak with his wife, and hopefully, if the two Hyuuga were, in fact, a good match, he would be able to take some credit for making two people happy.

While Makoto plotted contently and drummed an irregular pattern on his wife's palm, the Leaf shinobi refocused on their mission. Not much could be done at the moment. Thus Shikamaru communicated the strategy for the night guard, assigned shifts, and proposed spending the next several hours, until sunset really, brainstorming all the little things that could possible go wrong, and how to avoid them, and how to fix them in case they do occur.

By the end of the discussion, Hinata could not imagine herself actually undertaking some of the escape plans her comrades came up with. Her least favorite one went something like this: punch a hole in the ship's board, take client and his wife, jump into to the ocean and swim east until land. At least she wasn't expected to "walk" to land. Although Lee did propose such a feat (what got into him, she had no idea – yes, his stamina was up to par with Naruto's, but Lee didn't even use chakra!) Really, there were so many holes in that plan, it was absurd.

First, as tough as she was, she had never channeled her energy like Sakura – and although she was a fast learner, one could not risk making mistakes during battle. And her body was too small to crash the thick wood of the ship.

Second, swimming was great – alone, in a river, in a pond – but with two people clutching her? It was easier not to ponder the idea further.

Third, east was easy enough to identify, day or night regardless, but as long as there was no cloud cover. Especially at night though - no stars, no direction. During day at least one could sort of guess the sun's location, until it was storming... And what if it was storming? Thundering, raining, underwater waves, all those beautiful things that humans had no power against...

And finally - to swim to land, all the way to land, with elderly people on the back, in cold water - how long would that take? Hours? A day?

Hm. It seems soo much easier just to overpower the enemy before they got the chance to corner the shinobi. Yes, that sounded like a good incentive to succeed in Shikamaru's original plan. Very good incentive. Nothing to worry about.

Right.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0oo

Very often, Hinata heard civilians speaking of ninja in very mistaken terms. Civilians seemed to be more then convinced that shinobi were fearless cruel creatures. Sometimes it was almost rue - there were some who unleashed their anger and insecurity in cruel ways. But lack of fear - that did not exist. Not in her world, at least.

One would think that after countless attacks, after numerous kills and pursuits, after everything that she had done with her own two hands, she would be able to still her blood while awaiting for the enemy. Hah - nothing of the sort; she was still scared. As scared as she was the first time when looking in the face of potential death. Fear never let go. Every time before battle Hinata told herself to stabilize her breath, to limit the adrenaline rush, to stop thinking about all the stupid things that could end up in a disaster - all those useless worries that were born with a known presence of danger, the human but pathetic thoughts that clouded her mind and traitorously whispered "weak" deep into her soul. Lucky civilians, they were clueless.

Fear was always there.

And now, when Hinata crouched still against a wall of the ship, concealing her chakra presence, hoping that the thin shadow of the ladder was enough to hide the shine of her eyes, the uninvited and unwelcome fear kept her company. As did Shikamaru, who was keeping guard on the other side of the hall. As were four guards, positioned two per entrance on the higher deck. As were Lee and Neji and Sasuke, the latter two napping to regain the strength lost during the last several hours of guard duty. Sakura and Naruto were together with Makoto and his wife; the client was snoring quite peacefully, although his spouse barely dozed off.

Hinata felt tense. It always made her edgy and brash - sitting, blood pounding in her ears, Byakugan blazing into the darkness, trying to feel the quiet, waiting for something... then growing tired from the high alert, loosing concentration, trying hard to stay awake... The fatigue hasn't come yet, but Hinata knew that it would, and soon, lest something actually happened until then...and until then meant until the sunrise. Shikamaru felt it necessary to have at least one Byakugan activated at all times, and thus divided the night into two shifts. Hinata wasn't sure she approved of the decision, but she trusted Shikamaru. And Shikamaru trusted her. It wouldn't do good to undermine both of them by doubt.

And so she gazed. Twenty seven passangers, not counting her own group, slept soundly on board. They posed no danger. Captain, woke up every half an hour, for no particular reason it seemed. Habit, perhaps. A sailor to steer the ship, who took a shift of another just twenty minutes ago. A sailor at the very top of the ship, to gaze out, just like her. He must be freezing out there, though. He hasn't been switched since she took her place under the ladder. Another twenty sailors sleeping in the cargo compartments; no danger there either. It was a wonder all these people could place their lives so easily in an intricate piece of wood and two men, one who watched and one who directed.

And her own role? To gaze, with her special colorless eyes. What would she be without her eyes? Would there be anything left, if she could no longer see? Hinata shuddered and banned the thought from her head. But the ever present fear, glad to be in control, sneaked the terrifying thought back in.

Blindness. It seemed a horrible fate. More horrible than death. Who needed a blind shinobi? Moreover, who needed a blind Hyuuga? Even further, how would she live even she could no longer see the faces of her loved ones, no longer admire their smiles and eyes, no longer feast upon the colors of her environment, on the nature's light, lines, contrast... If she were blind, she could no longer paint... and somehow, Hinata could not imagine a life beyond that.

This fear of darkness, presently misplaced and even distracting, was unfortunately all too real for Hinata's heart to dismiss. If her mind had not known how it felt to be blind, surely her heart could overpower the creeping terror...but unfortunately, Hinata's mind had tasted blindness on more than one occasion.

She remembered what her first real blood loss had felt like. Like nothing before. It took her unprepared, and would have left her deeply interested, had she not seen blindness.

It was not like she had lost that much blood anyhow. No more than a half of a liter, by her own estimation. But perhaps the loss was too quick, or she was wrong to try and maintain a vertical position, but the effect had been most peculiar. One moment everything looked normal, and the next the colors intensified, saturated; everything became either white, yellow, red or black, then contrasted and then suddenly darkness appeared in the corners of her eyes, and rapidly, mercilessly closed in until it all became dark, full of nothing. And the strangest thing was - the whole time, she heard everything that went on around her - she knew perfectly that someone gently placed her on the ground, yelled at someone else to raise her feet above the level of her head and to bring her water. The whole time, she was grasping air with her hands, wide eyed, trying to open her eyelids as far as possible in an attempt to gather more light, with a stupid petrified smile, whispering incredulously "I can't see, I can't see..."

After that experience Hinata decided two things: one, she would become a nurse; and two - she preferred fainting.

But it turned out that blood loss was no the only threat to her eyes. Chakra depletion had a very similar effect. Thus, after several times when her body barely had any chakra left, and her sight blinked off and on, Hinata had developed the chakra distribution that had so intrigued Neji; by focusing the majority of her chakra on the organs which absolutely required it, Hinata was able to increase the efficiency of her body. She also made sure that her brain always received enough chakra.

Sadly, just because she found a solution to one of the potential triggers to blindness, did not mean that her fear got any less.

_Such useless thoughts_, Hinata told herself again, refocusing her mind on the problems at hand. And quite in time - for problems finally seemed to present themselves.

Hesitant for no longer than an instant, Hinata abandoned her hiding place and appeared by Shikamaru, who was immediately feeling divided on whether to yell at her for behaving so recklessly and against the plans, or just to accept whatever concern she had now.

-"Shikamaru, our guard is pointless," exhaled the Hyuuga heir, her bloodline limit pulsating as she focused her gaze on different areas beyond the ship.

-"What the hell are you saying?" his voice was controlled but impatient.

-"There are no enemies on the ship - instead we're going to be surrounded from outside. There are four, five - small boats, I can't tell exactly. But there are about forty people all toge-"

-"HOW many?!"

-"About forty, I can't be sure either - exactly thirty seem normal, no developed chakra, nothing of the sort. But the other - at least ten others - are suppressing their chakra, but not fully. Perhaps there are some who are suppressing it completely, but then I can't see any."

-"You mean to say that at least ten are ninja?"

-"Hai. And can you hear the wind?"

-"Hai, it's picked up since yesterday's early evening."

-"But it's getting louder."

-"You think that's the ninja?"

-"I..don't know. I thought Rain's shinobi specialized in weather and the such..."

-"Not only, plus - we should expect that anybody could have been hired to attack us...but then you think it's a storm?"

-"Hai. I don't know how they are managing to be getting close to us in such a direct path, with such steady speed...perhaps that's the ninja..."

-"Steady speed? How much time do we have?!"

-"...Seven, ten minutes at the most."

-"Shit! We need to wake everybody up."

-"Everybody? You mean just us, or the whole ship?"

-"The whole damn ship, of course. I'm sure that they will be attacking us under the pretense of taking the ship hostage, pirating... the bastards. Listen – rouse Lee, send him to wake the crew; get Neji to speak to the captain, ask what he wants to do, and then we'll go from there. Get Sasuke to wake the passengers, and start moving them to the cargo area…"

-"Cargo area – isn't that dangerous, to keep everybody in one space?"

-"Not on the ship, not unless they want to sink it – and they shouldn't, since they'd want the cargo, right? Shit – tell Neji to find out from the captain what cargo we're carrying, and quick. Find me afterwards right away, I'll need you to keep us all together." A nod on Hinata's behalf, and the two shinobi dashed into opposing rooms.

Chakra untraceable, noise to a minimum, the speed of her movements a poor competitor to the race in her mind, Hinata rushed to Neji first. Grabbing the young man's wrists as to prevent an accidental attack on his behalf, she shook the man with all her might; the second his eyelashes trembled, signaling some level of consciousness, Hinata unwound the string of his duties with humbling precision and calm. With her last words she released his arms, and he was gone. Sasuke was next, but he was already wide awake.

-"Wake all the passengers, don't let them panic, get them into cargo area, forbid them from lighting candles or taking their belonging. Hurry, we have no more than five minutes. Find Lee afterwards. Prepare to defend against 30 soldiers, ten ninja. Sasuke!" she called as he was about to exit. "Take care of Naruto. And Sasuke – we'll drink tea after this!" finished she in a determined whisper.

-"Hai," he nodded, before disappearing.

-"Lee," she turned to her green clad comrade, who was almost bursting from energy and impatience, "wake the crew – do everything in your power to prevent the ship from surrendering. Be careful, alright?" The jounin grinned in reply to her worry.

-"Hai, Hinata-hime!" (Hinata would have chastised him from being such a copycat had there been time) "You too," Lee winked at her, one leg already in the hall, "Don't overdo it."

Hypocrite. There was no such thing. She was here to protect her friends. She wouldn't hold back.

Now, to find Shikamaru….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neji wanted to beat the captain senseless. Shame that this was the only man the crew would listen to. The enemy would be on board before they could take any real preparations – the boats approached with a disconcerting swiftness, as if something was pulling them, but he couldn't place it… And apparently, because the wind has been so unexpectedly stable and strong, they were due to reach the Main Island a mere hour past sunrise. And if he wasn't mistaken, sunrise was but two hours away. Perhaps the ship's proximity to the Water country explained the presence of so many boats; land was closer than one guessed.

And the idiot was refusing to tell him whether the cargo contained anything precious. Idiot. For the third time Neji tried to explain that the worth of the cargo will help them determine where to hide the passengers, but the captain (Neji had just upgraded him to a stubborn jackass) continued being vague and uncooperative. Fine.

-"Then, _sir_, if we must evacuate the passengers, and there will be no space left – you're staying on board. Indefinitely," hissed the pissed off Hyuuga and was about to take his leave before he could give in to the temptation to toss the captain overboard without a legitimate reason. However, he quickly found a reason: if the man didn't want to help them, he really couldn't be left unsupervised, for the benefit of the enemies.

At least not conscious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Makoto gaped at himself.

-"Sakura-chan, why did you have to impersonate me?" He marveled, while Makoto #2 checked herself for hidden weapons.

-"Because Sakura is much better than I in transformation genjutsu," roughly replied an identical to Makoto's wife. "We'd like to keep them confused as long as possible."

-"Precisely," growled Shikamaru, "now go hide in the saloon. If the situation calls for evacuation, I'll give you a signal." At Makoto #2's questioning expression, he hastily clearified. "At that point, you'll know – I'll probably be hollering anyway."

Precious moments trickled away. Hinata caught up to the shadow user on the main deck. Neji soon followed suit.

-"Lee and Sasuke are on it," she reported to their leader. He nodded.

-"Captain is useless. He won't disclose the cargo," Neji said, once more aloof, prepared.

-"Shit, I was afraid of that. You think he's with them?"

-"Not anymore. Not while we're here."

-"Hm. Better. The passengers?"

-"There's no one left on the second deck. Sasuke is an effective leader." Hinata even managed a smile, and then, seeing the hint of annoyance on Shikamaru's otherwise professional face, smiled even wider, "As are you, Shikamaru."

-"Cheh!.." dismissed the shadow user, placated, "and the crew?"

-"They are ascending as we speak," confirmed Neji, nodding toward to nose of the ship, "the enemy will be here in a minute and a half."

-"Ahuh…then, our ultimate goal, other than keeping Makoto alive: if the enemy is not annihilated, and the passengers and crew are in danger – capture enemy boats, plus the ones on board – get everybody out. Everybody, you hear – yourselves included."

- "So troublesome," teased Hinata as she and the two young men crouched at the starboard, with their backs against the wood. Catching the enemy off-guard always helped.

-"No more than you, woman," returned Shikamaru, "they coming?"

-"I'll say when," offered Hinata, swallowing a knot in her throat.

-"Scared?" suddenly asked Neji.

-"Hm. Never," she grinned despite the suspense. "You?"

-"Me neither."

-"Liars," chuckled Shikamaru, stretching his fingers slightly. "Did you notice the moon is behind us? It'll be perfect." _Yes_, tensed Hinata as their attackers' boats clumsily rode into the starboard of the ship. _Yes. Yes, it'll be perfect. I believe that too_.

-"NOW!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**To be continued… ******


End file.
